Marshmallows And Swing Sets
by forgottennmmemories
Summary: Xion's still gripping onto a past accident. Suddenly, a new boy turns up in her town, saving her from her past. She soon starts to discover something along the way, he too is running away from his past. RikuXion Rion AU
1. Chapter 1

Hi, hello! Forgottenmemories over here! This is my fourth ever fanfic, yay! So it's a Riku/Xion story that is not a prequel/sequel to my other stories. Also, this whole story shall be written in Xion's perspective. Err… not sure what else to say sooo… enjoy :D!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Marshmallows And Swing Sets**

**Chapter 1**

_I had to leave. I had to get away from it all._

**_o_o_o_**

When it's only one week into the new school year and you're already close to failing, you know there's something wrong.

"I'll bring it in tomorrow, promise." I said to my grubby old English teacher who seemed like he wanted to chop my head off at that instance.

"I better see it on my desk by tomorrow morning or else I'm just going to give you an automatic zero. All your assignments have been late, Xion. A whole month of school hasn't even passed yet and you're already in a bad position." he said.

Thanks for stating the obvious.

"Yes, sir." I grabbed my backpack off the ground and slung it onto my back. I left the room without another word. I hadn't started the assignment yet so I probably had to lock myself in my room to get it done by tomorrow.

"Xion!" a platinum blonde was running towards me while swerving through the huge crowds in the busy hallway.

"Hi, Namine." I smiled at my gorgeous blue eyed cousin.

Namine smiled back, grabbed each of my arms and started to shake me. "You won't believe what I got on my math test!"

Namine let go of my arms and we started to stroll the halls. It was the end of the day anyways so we didn't have to worry about getting to class. "What'd you get?"

"A 93%!" Namine squealed excitedly.

I widened my eyes, "really?!" Math was not one of Namine's strongest subjects, this probably explains her excitement.

"Yes!" Namine squealed some more. "It's all thanks to Roxas!"

"What's all thanks to me?" Roxas suddenly appeared beside Namine. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and grabbed her hand.

"Hi, Roxas." I said while Namine returned Roxas' kiss.

Roxas was Namine's boyfriend of about 5 months and my best friend since forever. Roxas was this dirty blonde, blue eyed heart throb with the happiness to supply a whole town. He and Namine were one of the most loved couples in our school Twilight Town High. People just couldn't get enough of them.

"Do I get to know why you were talking about me?" Roxas asked with curiosity.

"Oh, sure," Namine replied, "we were talking about you because of my wonderful mark on my math test!"

"What'd you get?" Roxas asked.

"Oh, hey!" Axel slapped me on the shoulder, his green eyes were devious and evil.

"Ow!" I yelled and shoved him. Well, attempted to, Axel you see, is as tall as a giraffe. Not literally, but he was damn close. "Stupid Pyro-Head!"

"Hey!" Axel glared at me. Namine and Roxas were off in their own world so he didn't have to worry about saying hi to them yet. "You know I don't like that name, Raven-Head!"

I rolled my eyes and giggled. Axel, Roxas and I have been a little trio of best friends. We were as close as peanut butter, jelly and the bread. What a lame example.

"What are you guys doing after school?" I asked. Everyone was now focused on me.

"I've gotta work at the café tonight. Blech." Axel grimaced.

"Xion, don't you have an English project to work on?" Namine asked.

"Ye- oh shit. How'd you know?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Because you hand _everything_ in late, Xion." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Xion, you're in eleventh grade! Only over one more year of high school and you're supposed to be out of here." Namine went into mother mode. God.

"Yeah, Xion, gosh. Listen to nerd and nerdier, will ya?" Axel grinned at the two.

"You know what, Axel? You may be a Senior but I'm pretty sure I'm going to be seeing you here next year." Roxas grinned back at Axel.

"Hey now. It's called my Victory Lap, kay?"

"But listen, I can still get far in life even though I'm not super smart like you guys, can't I?" I asked as the four of us exited the school and walked towards the parking lot.

"Yeah, sure. There's always prostituting." Axel shrugged as we reached his car.

"In your dreams, Axel." I snorted.

"And soon to be my reality." he winked and got into his car. He rolled down the window and popped his head out. I was surprised that his fiery red hair could fit through that window. "So, I'm off to work, talk to you guys tomorrow?"

"Yup! Can I get a ride from you tomorrow morning?" Roxas asked.

"What am I, a taxi man?" Axel smirked and nodded his head, "Ok. You better be ready when I'm at your house or I'm leaving you."

"Fine, fine." Roxas smiled back and we waved goodbye to Axel.

The three of us walked towards my ugly grey middle-classed car. Leaned up against the car was my step-brother and his girlfriend, making out.

"Hayner! Get a better place to make out, gosh." I threw a pencil that I had been holding at his head.

"Ouch." Hayner rubbed at his head. "Maybe you're just jealous."

"Yes, Hayner, so jealous." I rolled my eyes, "because I want so much to make out with your girlfriend, Olette."

"Hayner you doofus!" Olette, the brown haired girlfriend of his slapped at his chest. She jumped off of him and waved to me. "Sorry, Xion."

"Oh, don't worry about it." I smiled back. I like Olette, she was so cute.

"Hi, Roxas, Nami!" Olette added.

I jumped into the drivers seat of my car and started it up. Hayner jumped into shot gun and the other three sat in the back. "I don't get why I have to drive you all."

"We live in the same house." Hayner stated matter-of-factly.

"I should seriously just drop you on the streets right now." I drove away from the school.

"You're my cousin, so you have to drive me!" Namine was grinning. I could tell from the tone of her voice.

"You're my best friend so you have to drive me too!" Roxas added.

"And I'm just here, 'cuz." Olette quietly said.

"You guys are all bums." I laughed. "So whose house first?"

**_o_o_o_**

"I give up!" I yelled and threw my English papers to the ground. I dropped my head onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling. Namine and Roxas were right, I really needed to get my studies up. Being an Average-Joe wouldn't cut it. I sighed and sat up. I needed to take a break.

I jumped up and grabbed my juice box from my side table. I sat myself on my window seat and stared up outside over the top of Twilight Town. I sipped on my drink and looked on at the huge clock tower where Roxas, Axel and I usually hung out. We still hung out there, rarely, it just seemed we stopped hanging out there more and more ever since Namine sort of squished her way into the picture. Don't get me wrong, I love Namine and all but Roxas really had to know that he should put his best friends before his girlfriend.

"You should get started on your essay." Hayner was leaning up against the side of my door.

"Get out of my room!" I threw my juice box at him. Sadly, it didn't reach him.

"You always say that but you know I'll never listen. I'm your younger brother, I'm supposed to annoy you." Hayner smiled and ruffled his blonde hair.

I rolled my eyes, "Hayner, you're 5 months younger than me. And as of right now, we're both 16. You're definitely not younger than me year-wise."

"Ok, be quiet!" Hayner pushed himself off the door. "Your mom is done making dinner. Come down in like five minutes."

"Is Olette still here?" I started walking towards him.

"No. Why?" he asked.

"She's smart, she could've helped me." I sighed and picked up my juice box from the floor.

"Why don't you ask me?" Hayner turned his head to the side.

"Because, I need to ask someone smarter than me." I smirked at him and he just snorted and walked away. I stuck my head out my door. "Love you more!"

"Suck my dick!" Hayner stopped walking away and I walked up to him.

"That's incest. And plus, Olette wouldn't like that." I was starting to sound like a smartass again.

"Shut up." Hayner started to turn pink. He was so cute when he was pink!

"Aww, you're pink!" I teased.

"Shut up!" he repeated and bolted down the stairs.

I laughed and followed him to the dinner table. I took a seat across from him just as my mom sat down at the table. "Where's your dad, Hayner?"

Hayner shrugged then glared at me. "Wait, I don't want to talk to you!"

"What are you guys fighting about now?" my mom rolled her eyes.

My mom and Hayner's dad have been married for about 3 years now. I've lived in Twilight Town my whole life, as well as Hayner. Our parents met when Hayner and I had a project to work on together and we decided to work on it at my house. When his dad came to pick him up, him and my mom hit it off quickly. Hayner and I were disgusted at first to even think about being siblings but in the end we acted just like any other same aged step-brother and sister.

"Anyway." I looked at my mom. She and I were nearly identical as said by millions of people. The only difference was that she had longer, prettier blacker hair than me but with paler blue eyes. My mom was very young looking and some people even mistaken her for my sister. My mom was only 16 years older than me. Her boyfriend back when she was 16 had accidentally gotten her pregnant and when he found out, he broke up with her without another thought. My mom then had to raise me by herself until her parents, and my grandparents, decided to help out. "When exactly is Hayner's dad coming home?"

"He should be home shortly." she sat down on her seat and looked in between the two of us. "So, how's school? And when did Olette leave?"

"She jumped out of my window because I didn't want you to know I snuck her into my room." Hayner grinned.

"You know I don't want the opposite sex in your room with the door closed!" My mom was stern. She had learned from her mistakes and she wanted to make sure no one else made a mistake like she did.

"Xion gets to have Roxas and Axel in her room though!" Hayner whined.

"Right, because I'll have a threesome with my brothers, right?" I rolled my eyes. My mom was chill so she didn't have anything against the way we spoke or made jokes.

"They're not even your brothers! Gosh!" Hayner complained.

"But that's different, Hayner, she's not dating one of them." she said.

Hayner's eyes widened, "or is she?"

"I'm not." I stated. I glared at my step-brother. "Don't even start with your lies."

Hayner started to laugh as the phone started to ring.

"I'll get it!" my mom called and ran out of the room.

I reached for the bowl of spaghetti on the table and picked up a meatball. I stuffed it into my mouth and Hayner gasped. "I'm telling on you!" he yelled.

"Nuh!" I said with my mouth full.

"Ew…" Hayner grossed out and looked away.

"Ok, guys." mom walked back into the room and sat in her seat.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Dad says that he'll be late so he won't be joining us for dinner." she sighed. I didn't really like having to address him as 'dad', but sometimes my mom made me.

"He's always so busy." I added as Hayner reached for a meatball. I slapped his hand away. "Where's your manners?" I smiled at him.

"Psh!" Hayner said.

"Ok, let's eat then!" My mom wore that fake smile on her face.

**_o_o_o_**

"There we go." I stapled my English project together and handed it to my English teacher. He snatched it out of my hand.

"Good. You may go now. See you in my class later." he said with no emotion at all.

I walked out of the class. Why did he insist on me coming to school early just so I could hand this stupid assignment in? I walked down the empty hallways and towards the front of the school. Why did teachers always want a 'What I did over the summer' essay anyways? I swear teachers were freakin' rapists.

"Xionnnnn…" a voice yelled behind me.

I whirled around and faced Olette. "Hi, Olette. What are you doing here so early?"

"Oh, I just needed to drop my new epi-pen off at the office." Olette explained. She was highly allergic to peanuts and was super cautious about this. That was the reason why Hayner literally banned peanuts from our house. I still snuck some peanuts into my room at times, not my fault I loved them.

"I came to drop off my English essay." I walked beside her towards the office.

"You finished it?" Olette seemed surprise. See, everyone knew how much I sucked at school.

"Yup, barely. I'll be lucky to get a 50." I shrugged.

"Oh, Xion. You need to start asking for help, you need to stop with the barely passing marks!" Olette complained.

Did everyone seriously have to complain about my marks?

"Yeah, I know." I sighed. Olette opened up the door to the office and we both walked in.

"Olette! How are you?!" the secretary was nearly yelling.

"I'm good! I brought my epi-pen!" Olette smiled and pulled it out of her purse. She ran up to the desk where the secretary was.

I slowly made my way towards them, but ended up getting knocked down by someone. I fell to the ground, face flat. I groaned and sat up.

"Oh, shit." said someone.

"Xion!" Olette's voice rang in my ears.

I looked up into some unfamiliar turquoise eyes. The guy in front of me had long silver hair all over his face. He held out his hand, trying to help me up. I stared at his hand and then up at him again. Then back at his hand.

"Sorry about that…" he mumbled as he helped me up to my feet again.

"It's ok…" I whispered and pretended to dust myself off.

"Are you ok, Xion?" Olette was holding onto my arm as if I was going to die within a matter of seconds.

"Yup. I just fell down, Olette, I'm ok." I smiled at her. The strange boy walked away without another word. He walked into the office and straight towards the principal's room.

"Who was he?" Olette turned around and looked at the secretary.

"New student. Stop being a snoop, Olette." she replied and went back to her computer.

"He was pretty darn attractive, wasn't he, Xion?" she looked at me for answers.

"Sure." I replied without much thought. For some reason there was something about that boy that urged me to want to find out more about him. "Sure." I repeated again as I got a weird feeling about this.

* * *

Yayaya.

So there's your first chapter :D!

I thought it was boring and plain. But don't worry! It shall get better with time :D

Tell me what you think :)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_There was a spark. A spark of something. It was something really small, but I just know that there's a fire waiting to combust because of that spark. I just _know_ it._

**_o_o_o_**

I just loved hearing that bell go off at the end of third class. That bell was the sign of freedom, of a time that's free from classes, it was a sign that lunch was starting.

I practically ran out of my class and towards my locker. My locker was in between Roxas' and Axel's. Our lockers have always been beside each other since the beginning of our friendship. This was a good thing because if we ever got into tiny or our rare big fights, we couldn't resist turning our heads and fixing the situation.

"Someone's in a hurry?" Roxas was leaned up against his locker. I assumed he was let out of class early and he was waiting for our usual group to go to lunch with. In other words, he was waiting for Namine.

"I'm hungry, ok?" I smiled and attempted to put my books onto the top shelf of my locker.

Roxas grabbed the books from my hands and placed it on the shelf. "You've gotten really short."

I rolled my eyes and unzipped my backpack, "right. You haven't grown, I just shrunk."

Roxas grinned. "Shut it, shorty."

I grabbed my wallet from my backpack and slammed my locker shut, startling Roxas. "Sorry… tall-y."

"I'm not that tall." Roxas stated. That was true. He wasn't that tall, he just a few inches taller than me. But for some reason, I still felt super short when I was around him.

"You're right, it's probably just your gravity defying hair." I smirked at him and locked my locker up. I spun around and leaned up against it.

"Hey!" Roxas narrowed his eyes at me then looked away. "Speaking of tall and gravity defying hair…"

I looked in Roxas' direction. Axel was walking towards us with two girls under each of his arms. "Who the-"

"I'll see you girls later." Axel winked as he lifted his arms up to let them scurry away. He started to spin his lock.

"Gold digger." Roxas coughed.

Axel kept turning his lock with a smile on his face. "At least I can get girls."

"I have a girl already. I don't need anymore." Roxas said as Namine crept up behind him and gave him a hug from behind.

"Aw, Roxas, you're so sweet!" Namine cooed.

"Sweet unlike this tart over here." Roxas used his thumb to point at Axel.

"It's all part of the plan, got it memorized?" Axel grabbed his car keys and made them clank against each other.

"Your plan to get Larxene?" I had a huge grin on my face. Just the sound of Larxene's name made Axel's face blend in with his hair.

"Fuck you!" he slammed his locker and walked away.

I chased after him. "Come on, Axel, I was kidding."

"You just wait, Xion, just wait until you start liking someone." Axel kept his head forward.

I sighed. "I'll be waiting for a while then…"

"Oh, c'mon Xion! Your last boyfriend was…" Axel trailed off for all the right reasons. We both walked down the loud hallway without saying another word. Axel sighed before finally starting up the conversation again, "you wanna go to the café for lunch?"

I looked up at Axel who had a bigger height difference from me more than Roxas, "you work there almost every day. Why do you want to go there during your free time?!"

Axel half smiled, "I get discounts, that's why."

I smiled back. "Loser." I touched up the pockets to my jeans. "You better be driving, I don't have my keys."

"Lazy." Axel retorted and pulled out his phone. "Who shall we invite?"

"Roxas and Namine?" I answered with a 'duh' expression.

Axel dialled their numbers and bonked me on the head. "Shut it."

**_o_o_o_**

"Just because I have an employee discount doesn't mean you guys can order the whole menu." Axel groaned loudly, bothering the numerous amounts of old people in the café. "Xion, we should have just went alone."

I giggled and Hayner, who sat across from me, kicked me in the shin. "OW!" I yelped. The old people started to glare at us even more. "What was that for?"

"I knew you and Axel had a thing!" Hayner smiled with triumph.

Olette, who was sitting beside Hayner, slapped him on the chest. "Hayner!" she whined.

"Sorry." Hayner grinned and leaned in and gave Olette a kiss.

"Why did you have to tell this kid to come?" I looked at Roxas and pointed to Hayner.

"Because it's so much fun seeing you guys fight." Roxas beamed.

I used the back of my hand to hit Roxas' arm. "Roxas!" he just kept smiling. Namine was sitting across from Roxas and she seemed to kick him under the seat because he jumped up.

"Ow!"

"Don't be mean to my cousin!" Namine smiled.

"Sorry, sorry!" Roxas had his hands up like he'd been caught by the cops.

"What's with the massive footsy game happening under this table?" Axel looked at all of us then turned towards the front of the café. "Where the fuck is the waiter?"

"I'm not done deciding what I want yet!" Hayner shouted. "There's so much to choose. This café is more like a restaurant than a café!" Hayner read the menu like a little kid trying to read a picture book.

"Hi, sorry for the delay." a voice said from Roxas and Namine's end of the table. We all turned that way to look at the waiter in his black and dark gray striped work shirt with the little fanny pack like pocket hanging on his waist. He had long silver hair and turquoise eyes.

"Hey! You're the one that bumped into Xion earlier this morning!" Olette called out.

"Oh." he responded and looked at me with apologetic eyes. "Sorry, again…" he muttered and pulled out a notepad and a pencil from his fanny pack.

"I want-" Hayner held up his menu and pointed at a big ice cream sundae like dessert. He was such a kid at heart.

"Do you work here?" Axel cut off Hayner and did a one over on the waiter.

"Yeah…I just started last night…" he replied.

"Weren't you working last night, Axel?" I eyed Axel.

Axel turned away, "insert fail excuse here."

"Axel!" I whined. "What were you doing last night?!"

"Continue your order, Hayner!" Axel wore one of those happy yet fake smiles. I just kept frowning.

"Like I was saying…" Hayner pointed to the huge sundae again. "I want one of those!"

The waiter scribbled down on his notepad.

"I think we should get our food for free because of the bad service." Axel spoke as if he was speaking to a wall.

"What?" the waiter replied. I need to stop saying 'the waiter'. What's this kids name…? I peeked at his shirt for the name tag which usually rested just over the heart. No luck.

"You came rather late. I don't like the service." Axel looked away and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Axel, it's like his first real day working, what's with the bitchy PMS mood?" Roxas said and gave an apologetic smile to the waiter.

"Whatever." Axel retorted.

"I had classes just before I came here…I got held back in class because it was my first day and the teacher had some explaining to do…" the mystery waiter explained.

"Just ignore him." Namine smiled. "I'll have a medium hot chocolate please."

"Oh, same here!" I pointed a finger into the air and stood up, not knowing what I was doing until later. I sheepishly sat back down and looked away.

The waiter smirked, "sure." he replied with such a velvety voice.

"I'll have a-" Roxas tried to say.

"No, wait. I want a chocolate chip cookie!" I shouted and looked up at the waiter and into his beautifully coloured eyes. I didn't want a cookie, what was I doing? Oh, I was probably just nervous because when I was nervous, I started to get really unsure of any choices that I had to make. Hold on, why was I nervous?

"Oh, kay." he scribbled some more notes down.

"And I'll have a-" Roxas tried to say again.

"Wait. I lied. I want a muffin." I blabbered. I kept staring up at him. "Blueberry."

"Alright…" the waiter seemed weirded out by my sudden changing of choices.

What the hell are you doing Xion?! Why are you so nervous?!

"I'll have a-" Roxas tried once more.

"Wait. I lied again. I want one of those swirly things." I tried to explain by making a cup with one hand and using my index finger on my other hand to draw swirls. I probably looked like an idiot.

The waiter raised an eyebrow, "uhm…my real first day working here, not quite sure what those 'swirly things' are…"

"Anyways, can I have-" Roxas attempted again.

"Cinnamon buns?" Olette asked. "Is that what you mean?"

"Yeah sure." I looked at Olette with thankful eyes.

"They have those here?" he seemed confused.

"No." Axel stated.

"Oh." I replied. "Ok…I'll just have the muffin then."

"ANYWAYS!" Roxas yelled to make sure he wouldn't get interrupted anymore.

"Can you bratty little teenage kids keep it down in here!" an old lady yelled at us from the table beside us. She had white hair and her face was all droopy. She seemed like one of those grandmas who had a million cats in her house.

Our table burst into laughter, excluding mystery waiter dude, and this caused a very tall, old but young looking guy to come to our table. Old but young looking guy? I was seriously super nervous.

"You guys are disrupting our customers." he said. I read his name tag. He was the manager. Shit.

"Sorry about that." Axel stood up and the manager recognized Axel.

"Hi, Axel! I never saw you there." he said.

"Yeah, I was just trying to calm these kids down. Didn't work. We'll leave now." Axel stood up.

"Ok, you see, Riku, tonight Axel will be helping you out in this job. It's a good thing you guys have met!" the manager replied happily.

Axel just grunted and glared at Riku. He then zoomed past the manager and out the door.

Riku.

I found mystery waiter's name!

"Sorry about all the ruckus." I said to the manager. I used the word ruckus because it was such an old people term. As I left the café I heard that one old lady mutter something again. I smiled and walked off towards Axel's car where he sat impatiently in the drivers seat.

"Can you go any slower?" Axel yelled through the window.

I ignored Axel's rudeness and turned around to look for Hayner. "Hayner, don't kill my car."

Hayner looked away from Olette and pouted at me. "Do you always have to say that?!"

I grinned at his pouting, "yes. I don't even know why I let you use my car."

"I'm so going to break it now because of your lack of trust towards me." Hayner grinned and walked towards my car.

I jumped into the passenger seat of Axel's car just as Roxas and Namine jumped into the back.

"Finally." Axel growled and bolted out of the parking lot and towards our school at high speeds.

"Slow down, Axel, what's the rush?" Roxas said while I made sure my belt was on securely.

"I-I-I wanted food...cheap food." Axel explained rudely but unsure of himself.

"There's always the cafeteria at our school…" I suggested.

"Fuck that." Axel said coldly.

The rest of the car ride was quiet.

**_o_o_o_**

"What was up with Axel at lunch?" I asked Roxas as I grabbed my books from the top shelf. I had to stand on the very tips of my toes just to reach up there. When Roxas didn't respond I turned my head to the left and noticed he was making out with Namine. I rolled my eyes and used my not so heavy binder to hit him in the head.

"Oh shit!" Roxas flinched along with Namine. I just smiled sweetly at the two.

"I'm off to class now…" Namine giggled, "see you guys later." she waved at us and walked away.

"What was that for?!" Roxas frowned.

I just shrugged, "a teacher was coming. No making out in public is a rule, remember?"

Roxas sweat-dropped. "Ok, really, what do you want?"

"What was up with Axel at lunch?" I asked. After Axel nearly kicked us out of his car, he drove away and back towards the city. The three of us ended up going to the school's cafeteria. It was just after lunch and Axel still wasn't back.

"Yeah, I was wondering that too." Roxas started to get his books out of his locker.

"It was so weird…" I sighed and closed up my locker.

"Yeah." Roxas joined in with my sigh. "I'm off to class now, later." I waved at him as he walked away.

"Xion!" Axel called out.

"Mhm?" I looked over his face carefully to try and find out the mood he was in. He seemed better than before.

"Sorry for having such a cow during lunch..." Axel's apology was sincere. He seemed sort of sad, which was really weird.

"No big deal." I smiled. "You'll tell me about it at the clock tower today, right?"

"Uh..." Axel was getting ready to explain why he couldn't come. I sighed. "You were in the cafe with me. The manager wants me to educate that dumb cockroach."

By dumb cockroach did he mean Riku? Why was Axel being so mean...? "Axel...you're cancelling again!"

"Yeah...maybe I'll get you a job at the cafe?" Axel's face lightened up.

"Nah. I don't think I want to work at a cafe. Not my thing." I shrugged and started to walk off. "Class time, later."

**_o_**

I had just had a horrible fifth class and now it was the last period of the day. I stormed my way to my English class. Time to see what I got on that essay. It was probably a fail anyways, like I had predicted. I entered the room, late, and everyone seemed to have their eyes on me instead of the teacher who was writing stuff down on the blackboard. I quickly scanned the room for an empty seat but I didn't find one. That was weird, this class was one of the few classes in the school that had just enough seats for everyone. I awkwardly stood at the door until the teacher realized the dilemma I was in.

He turned his self around and glared at me. "Late again, Xion?"

"Well…yeah…" I replied and pretended to fix the numerous binders and notebooks in my hands.

He looked over the room. "You have no seat. Sit on the floor."

I raised an eyebrow as my mouth dropped down. "Excuse me?"

"Sit on the floor, Xion." he ordered.

I looked down at the dirty old classroom floor then I looked back up at the teacher again. "You want me to sit on the floor?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes." he replied. That answer also worked with the question 'did I fail my essay?'. This teacher and I were _not_ on good terms.

"Sir," someone in the classroom called out. I looked the way his voice came from, along with everyone else, and I saw that familiar silver haired boy. Mystery waiter. Riku. "I'm probably the one who has Xion's seat since I just transferred into this class." he looked at me as he gathered his books. "Here, you can have it back."

I just stared at Riku in awe. What a gentleman!

"No, that's your seat, Riku. You can keep it, Xion can sit on the floor." the bitchy teacher said.

I glared at him. "Is this school too poor to afford another desk and chair? Seriously."

Teacher turned his head towards me. "Xion." he growled, "office. Now."

"Why am I-"

"Why is she going to the office? Just because she doesn't want to sit on the floor?" Riku asked. He was still standing by his desk, books under his arm.

Teacher shifted his glare towards Riku. "It's your first day of my class and you're already on my bad side, Riku?"

"Apparently." he remarked.

"You can both go to the office!" His voice was loud as he pointed towards the door.

"Sure thing." I rolled my eyes and left the room. Stupid teacher. I walked down the halls and towards the office.

"Hey! wait up!" I turned around and Riku was running towards me.

"Hi." I said. I looked up at him. He was wearing this large red sweater that wasn't quite zipped to the top. I could see that he was still wearing his work uniform under that sweater.

"Hello…" we started to walk together towards the office.

"Sorry for getting you sent to the office on your first day…" I mumbled.

Riku had a half smile on his face. "It's ok. It's nothing new than what I'm used to anyways."

"Oh, really?" I looked up at him and couldn't help but smile as well.

"Yup. Oh, and I forgot." he stopped walking, causing me to stop walking as well. "I haven't introduced myself." he put his hand out. "Riku."

I shook his hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you Riku. I'm Xion!"

"Yeah…" he let go of my hand and we continued to walk down the halls. "I figured that would be your name after the incident in the café."

"Right." I had a flashback of that moment during lunch and started to blush. I acted like such a weirdo.

"Isn't the office that way?" Riku pointed to my right. I looked over to where he was pointing and nodded.

"Yeah. Wow, you know this school more than me. How embarrassing!" I let out a laugh. I guess I was too caught up in my thinking to realize I was headed in the wrong direction.

"That's a total lie!" Riku chuckled. "The reason I was late to work today was because I couldn't find my way to my locker! I had said some teacher held me back to spare the embarassment."

"Really? Aww… I would've helped you out if I had met you before." I smiled as we reached the office.

"Thanks." Riku smiled. "Now, this is the last period of the day, right?" I nodded my head. "Well, I guess we'll just say that I wasn't kicked out of class. I'm going to head to work."

"Oh wow. Ok." I replied. Why did he want to work so badly? We had just met, I didn't want to get into detail about his life. That would seem to nosy, wouldn't it? "I won't say anything to the office."

Riku's face lighted up. "Thanks a lot, Xion. It was nice to meet you." he smiled and waved to me. He quickly disappeared out the front doors.

I smiled to myself and took a deep breath in, holding the doorknob to the office. I opened up the door and walked in, feeling ten times better now that I got to talk to Riku. If I had just been sent to the office by my stupid English teacher, I would have probably been so pissed off right now. I entered the office and the familiar secretary that greeted Olette like a child sat at her desk.

"Xion, correct? I see you've met the new boy." she glanced up at me once then went back to her computer.

"Oh." I turned around and realized the office had windows to the outside hallways. "Yeah." I smiled.

She looked up at me without moving her heads position. "What brings you here?"

"My stupid English teacher." I groaned.

"Psh. Mr. I-Mark-Your-Work-Like-There's-No-Tomorrow?" she had a brown eyebrow raised.

I nodded my head and laughed. "That's him."

"Get outta here then." she smiled a warm smile. "He sends kids to the office too often."

I nodded my head again. "Yup. And thanks." I walked away. What a chill secretary.

"And Xion?" she called out as I was just opening the door.

"Yup?"

"Be careful about that Riku boy." she said. I confusingly looked at her and nodded.

"Sure." I replied and walked out of the office.

* * *

;D

I liked this chapter better than the other one n__n!

Thank you to my first four reviews; paramorgan, Claudii, aaaa2636, and glos-peach!

It seems that I've gotten a lot of story alerts and favourites for this story already, YAY :D!

So keep telling me what you think about this story!

Review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_It's like she somehow found my voice._

**_o_o_o_**

"I saw the way you looked at him!" Olette teased.

I shrugged my shoulders and flopped down on the couch in my basement. "He's attractive, ok?"

"That's for sure." Olette smirked and twisted her brown locks.

"See! Even you think he's attractive!" I was referring to Riku as I used my elbows to sit up.

"I'm not the one gazing deep into his eyes," Olette clasped her hands together in front of her face. Her eyes sparkled as she walked around the couch I was on. "and talking to him every waking minute of the day…"

"I do not talk to him every minute-" I protested angrily.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Olette placed a finger on my mouth. "No excuses! I know you like him!"

"Olette!" I whined. "I've only known him for like, what? Four days?"

Olette stood up and held her hands out to the side. She shrugged her shoulders, "so? Maybe it's one of those cliché love at first sight moments?"

"Get outta here, Olette. You just want me to crush on someone!" I frowned.

"Xion's crushing on someone!" Hayner cooed as he walked down the basement steps. He had looked like someone pushed him in the pool because his hair was dripping wet.

"I am not!" I yelled.

"That was a fast shower." Olette stated and walked up to him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ahh!" I yelled and covered my eyes with my hands. "My virgin eyes! Get a room!"

Olette ran up to me and ripped off my hands. She leaned her face close to mine, "you just wait until you and Riku have your first kiss. I'm going to have my handy video camera out to embarrass you!" she whispered evilly.

"Olette!" I could feel my cheeks heat up just by thinking of the possibility of kissing Riku.

Olette started to jump, "you're blushing! You're blushing! You're blushing!" she squealed. "I knew you liked him!"

"I do not!" I could feel myself blush some more. I hid behind my hands.

"Whose she like?!" Hayner came up behind Olette.

My head bolted up, "if you ever tell these rumours to him, Olette…" I glared at her.

"Awww! Why don't I get to know?" Hayner pouted and flicked his wet hair out of his face.

"Because!" I frowned.

Hayner's eyes widened, "shit, you must really like him, you're bright red!"

"Olette, look what you caused…" I groaned and hid behind my hands again.

**_o_o_o_**

"That'll be $12.45, please." the snooty cashier said over the counter.

"Really?" I asked rhetorically and counted my spare change. I was seriously running out of money. I was standing in front of the counter in a fast food restaurant. The cashier impatiently popped her gum and tapped on the cash register. I counted my coins and handed them to her. "Here you go."

"Finally." she threw me the brown paper bag and looked over my shoulder, "next!"

Wow! I thought and held onto the brown paper bag. I walked towards the table where Axel and Roxas were sitting.

"Here." I dropped the big bag on the table and took a seat on the rock hard chair. "Now I'm even more broke than before. I don't even think I have enough money to buy gas for my ride home tonight!" I complained.

"Get a job." Roxas suggested and waved a fry in the air. "Then you'll get money and then you'll provide Axel and I with food. Win-win situation!"

I narrowed my eyes at Roxas. "That's a win-lose situation. I have to spend money on you two?" I snorted.

"We made an agreement, we buy each other stuff without owing back!" Axel grinned. He took a monster bite out of his double patty burger.

"Fatty." I said under my breath and took a fry from the pile that was scattered on some napkins. "Ok. Maybe I'll think about getting a job, but where exactly am I going to get one?"

"Work here. You'd get employee discounts then!" Roxas pumped a fist in the air.

I grimaced. "Hell no. I am not working at this fattening fast food joint."

"Ok." Roxas tapped his chin while stuffing a fry in his mouth with his free hand. Axel was happily stuffing his burger down his throat. "Work with Axel." I thought about what Roxas had just suggested. Not only did my best friend work there, but Riku did too. Excellent way to get to know someone, if I do say so myself.

"Nyawa!" Axel said with his mouth full of heart-disease burger.

"Chew and swallow, chew and swallow." Roxas said that to Axel as if he were a little baby.

I thought about that quote a little too dirtily, "yuck."

Roxas instantly caught on to what I was thinking of. "Xion you dirty hoe!"

I rolled my eyes. "You guys are rubbing off on me." I watched as Axel swallowed the food in his mouth. "So how about it Axel? What if I work with you?"

"Hell no." Axel mumbled.

"Why not?" I raised an eyebrow as Axel just stared off into no where land.

"'Cuz… they don't pay enough…"

"Then why do you work there?" Roxas sounded like a smartass.

""Cuz." Axel didn't really give a good reason why.

I slammed my hand onto the table, causing the two to jump. "Ok! It's settled! I'll fill out an application form tonight!" I smiled a big smile.

"No." Axel mumbled. "I don't want you working there."

I grinned. "More of a reason to join you then, huh?"

"No." Axel looked up at me. "Don't work there. I don't want you to." he growled.

I tried to figure out what Axel meant. "Fine…if you really don't want me there…"

Axel stood up and picked up his garbage. "I really don't want you to work there, Xion." he walked away towards the garbage bin.

I looked over at Roxas and we shared the same look. "Uhh…?"

Roxas shrugged, "I have no idea what that was."

"He keeps freakin' changing his moods so fast." I stated. I stood up and gathered the stuff on the table. I looked over to where Axel had walked off to and I watched as he walked out the door.

"Yeah. What the hell." Roxas just sat in his seat.

"Well, c'mon, let's go before he throws another spaz attack."

**_o_o_o_**

"That's pretty much all that happened." Riku smiled down at me.

I had my chin on the desk in my last period English class. I was quietly listening to Riku recap the first chapter of the book we're supposed to be reading. Ever since the incident where Riku and I got sent down to the office, Mr. Angry (AKA, my new name for my English teacher) has kept a close watch on Riku and I. It was quiet study time and even though Riku and I were on each end of the classroom, he used his ninja skills to bring his chair over to my desk. Mr. Angry was too caught up with his book that he didn't realize most of the class was having a paper ball fight.

"I have a feeling you're not even listening to me." Riku didn't wipe an inch of that smile off his face.

I sat up and brushed my hair out of my eyes, "sorry. It's just that this class is so boring…"

"I'm in this class, are you saying I'm boring?" Riku pouted.

I shook my head, "Of course not! You're the only reason why I haven't switched out."

Riku widened his eyes, "really?"

I nodded my head timidly, "well, yeah…kinda…I guess."

"The same goes for me too. I wouldn't want to stay in this class without you." Riku said without his signature drop-dead-gorgeous smile.

"You know…" I picked up my book and started to flip through it. I loved the smell of an old crusty book. Kinda weird if you think about it, but that's just how I was. "Whenever we're in class, we always talk about class."

Riku raised an eyebrow, "I think that's what we're supposed to do in class."

I smiled and looked back at the nice smelling book. "I mean…like, we talk about such boring things… and like, we should, you know, talk about-" I scratched the back of my head. I had no idea where I was going with this.

Riku leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. "I need a decent mark in English. I failed last year that's why I'm taking this grade 11 course again. I need to talk about class stuff inside class."

I widened my eyes. "You're in grade 12?"

Riku nodded. "I'm supposed to be…"

"Whoa!" my eyes were widened to the max. "See!" I pointed to him. "I never would have known that if we just kept talking about class stuff!" I then brought my hand down and sighed. "but you're right, you need to pass this course this time…"

"Hmm…" Riku put his left foot onto his right knee. "It's Friday today, shall we hang out over the weekend?"

"What?" I asked. I guess this was what I was aiming for. "I mean…sure, of course!"

"Great." Riku sat up and smiled at me. "Do you have a phone?"

"A phone?" I asked dumbly and stared into his eyes. "Oh! A phone! Yeah…yeah…" oh no…I had a feeling my nervousness was kicking in…

"Can I have your number?" (A/N: Can I haaaaaaave it? MadTV :D (L)) Riku asked.

I bobbed my head up and down like a doll. "Yes! I mean…no you can't! You can't call me on my cellphone… but you could call my home phone so I'll give you that number… but what if my parents pick up… oh they won't care… or maybe you could text me on my cellphone…" I was blabbering like there was no tomorrow.

Riku just stood up. Oh no, did I scare him?! He just looked down and smiled at me. He handed me a piece of paper. I stared at the piece of paper then up at him. "You seem to be confused…" he laughed. "You use your hand to grab this and put this in your pocket." Riku waved the piece of paper around my face.

"OH!" I grabbed it from his hand and looked at it. When I was blabbering he must have scribbled down his number on this piece of paper. "Thanks." I stuffed it into my pocket.

"Now, I might have to work, but I'll see if I can call in sick." Riku smiled.

"Why?!" the nervousness seemed to subside. "Don't do that just to hang out with me!"

"Too bad, I want to!" Riku walked away as the bell rang.

Weirdo…

I'm the one to talk.

**_o_o_o_**

"Axel was acting weird again at lunch today." I stuffed a forkful of Caesar salad into my mouth. I sat at the end of the dinner table today. Me, Hayner, Mom and Olette were all around the table. For the third time this week, Dad was absent.

"Told you they're dating." Hayner's mouth was full of food.

"Hayner!" Mom whined along with Olette.

"They're best friends, Hayner!" Olette said. "It's like me saying you have this mad love for Pence!"

Hayner spit the food out from his mouth. "He's my best friend, what are you saying?!"

"What are you doing?" Mom said in the same tone that Hayner asked that question and passed the napkins to him.

"I also need a job." I made sipped my drink. "I'm super poor."

"Yes, you're poor, Xion. That's why we live in a box. Gosh." Mom sighed. "You kids need to be thankful for what you have."

"But I can't even supply the gas for my car!" I whined.

"Shoosh!" Mom held her fork to me. "Eat your food. I'll think about this job of yours, later."

"Oh, come on. I'm almost done high school, I think I can make my own decisions." I smiled at Mom.

"You're still a baby to me." she said and grinned at me.

"Mooooom." I whined again. I shut myself up by stuffing some more salad into my mouth.

"OH!" Olette called out. "I heard you're going on a date this weekend, Xion." Olette grinned evilly at me as I started to choke on my food. I helplessly reached out for my drink and downed it in no time.

"Olette! Where did you hear that from?!" I eyed Olette.

Olette grinned some more. "I talk to some people in your English class, you know."

"OLETTE!" I squealed and felt my face get warmer.

"You're going on a date?!" Hayner slammed the table, making the bowls and other items on the table shake. "As your younger brother, I must watch out for you and I must know who this guy is."

"Yes," Mom added, "please tell."

"No!" I crossed my arms, "he's just a friend! It's not a date, Olette." I spat bitterly. "And I don't like him!"

"Yet." Mom coughed.

"MOM!" I yelled.

"Oh, c'mon, Xion." Mom rolled her eyes, "you're a teenager. When you go out with a boy as 'friends' and tell your mom that 'I don't like him' it's obviously going to happen."

I dropped my head onto the table and groaned. "I don't like him."

"I think it's betting time!" Hayner shouted. "I bet $1!"

Betting time in this household was something we did a lot of. When someone called on a betting time, they would first say their bid. This would go on for a few minutes until there was the highest bidder, that bidder would then hold their bet. If they were correct, everyone who participated owes the highest bidder the highest bid. If they were wrong, the highest bidder owes each person the highest bid amount of money.

"$7!" Olette shouted.

"$20!" Mom raised her hand like a school kid.

"Wait, the bet is that Xion will get together with Riku?" Olette asked.

"OLETTE!" I yelled.

"Riku, huh?" Hayner grinned mischievously. "Fifty bucks." he placed his bid.

"Damn," Mom cursed, "you must really like this boy, Xion. Hayner has never bid that high before!"

"$120!" Olette squealed.

My mouth dropped wide open. "Seriously Olette?! I should really make sure I don't get together with Riku so I can get a free $120!"

"No!" Olette growled. "that's cheating."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"Going once…" Mom said and looked around the table. "Twice?" she called out and looked around again, "sold to Olette for $120!"

"I should've outbid you." Hayner snapped his fingers.

"Guys…really?!" I groaned again.

"Yeah, really." Olette smiled at me. "Don't worry, Xion, Riku seems like a really nice guy! Why wouldn't you want to date him?"

"Because I wasn't too sure I was over my last boyfriend…" I silently murmured to myself. I was 100% sure no one heard that, because if they did, this Riku topic would've dropped faster than a piano from a building top.

* * *

Heyyyya!

What's up you guys :D?

Have you all checked out my story This Untitled Little Story :o?

If you're one of the frequent reviewers on there who have migrated to this story, HELLO n_n!

If you're not, you should really check out that story and review!

But don't forget to review to this story :DD!

Love you all n______n (LLL)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_I want to get to know her, but I don't want her to get to know me._

**_o_o_o_**

Hayner sighed and put his face into his hand. "Are you sure you haven't noticed anything strange at home?"

I tapped my chewed up fingers on the rough steering wheel, "I'm sure." I replied. I didn't know if I was being oblivious to something, but from what I knew, there was nothing wrong at home. "Why? What's up?"

Hayner shook his head. "Oh, nothing. I was just…" he lifted one side of his face into a smile. "Nothing."

I continued tapping my fingers on the wheel because I was stopped at a red light. Hayner and I never really had heart to heart conversations all the time. That didn't mean we weren't close though. Every time I think back to our parent both telling us that they were officially dating, I couldn't wish for my mom to pick a better guy. Hayner's dad wasn't as chilled as my mom and he could get really serious sometimes. Thanks to getting together with my mom, he's loosen up a lot. Too long, didn't read? I'm glad I have Hayner as a brother.

"Alrighty." I said and started to drive again. "Where are you headed again?"

"I don't know. Just drop me somewhere downtown." Hayner was quiet and not acting like his usual self.

"Ok. What's wrong?" it was another red light so I turned to look at him.

"Hm?" he craned his neck to look at me. "Nothing?"

I changed glances from him to the streetlights, "you're acting like you have a storm cloud over your head." Hayner shrugged. "I'll buy you ice cream if you smile right now."

Hayner just started to laugh. "You wouldn't."

"I would." I smiled back. "Kay, good, you smiled!"

"You were complaining so much last night about how you needed a job and you were so poor." Hayner stated with another one of his smiles. "Don't worry about it, you don't need to buy me ice cream."

"What a gentleman." I smirked and he started to chuckle. "I see why Olette loves you so much."

"Stop it." Hayner's smile disappeared.

"Hey, now. You tease me all the time, I have every right to tease you back." I smiled.

"Loser." Hayner smirked and tapped on the window. I glanced at what he was pointing at, "you can drop me off here."

"Ok." I pulled over and parked my car on the side of the busy street. "Why are you down here anyways?"

"Because." he replied rather rapidly.

"I'm not letting you out of my car until you tell me." I looked out his window at the shop he was pointing at, "Flowers N' Things?"

Hayner timidly looked down at his lap. "I wanna buy something for Olette before our dinner date tonight."

"Hayner!" I squealed, "that's so adorable!"

Hayner smiled and opened up the door, "thanks, I guess."

"Need a ride home?" I rolled down the window to ask him.

Hayner shook his head, "I'll find a way. I might need you thought."

"Sure, sure. Just call!" I shouted out to him and waved.

**_o_o_o_**

I sat in my car for a while, just staring at the piece of paper with numbers scrawled over it. I hadn't called him because I'd been to chicken. I sighed, I really couldn't call him, I thought. But if I didn't and just stood him up, that would be the meanest thing ever. I put my key into the ignition and started up my car. Riku would probably be working at the café right now, maybe I could pull him out for a while. Axel would be there too which was really great.

I drove down the street. My window was rolled down so that I could feel the last of the summers nice air. Fall was almost here, I could smell it. Fall was, in my choice, the prettiest season ever. The magnificent colours that the trees cast always gave me a warm feeling inside.

I reached the café and jumped out of my car. Would the manager get mad if I bothered him at work? I shrugged to myself. I've visited Axel before when he was working, I guess visiting Riku wouldn't hurt. I opened up the door and walked into the busy place. There were people everywhere, and let me add that they were all sorts of ages. The place smelled of coffee, coffee and more coffee. Coffee wasn't my favourite beverage ever, but the smell was lovely. I spotted Riku walking around in his little uniform. He spotted me and his I'm-so-bored-get-me-out-of-here expression immediately changed to a very happy one. He smiled and waved energetically at me. I waved back and took a seat at a nearby table.

Riku made his way over while balancing numerous amounts of coffee cups in his hands, "Hi!"

"Hello!" I smiled back. The happiness coming from him seemed to get passed on to me.

"You came at just the right time, I get a break in like five minutes." Riku smiled and tried to fix the arrangement of the cups in his hands.

"That's fantastic!" the smile on my face never left. "I guess I'll just chill here until you're done."

"Sure. Your other friend is here too. Axel." Riku stated.

"Oh. Is he working?" I asked casually as another worker seemed to be walking towards us.

"I'll take those, Riku!" she smiled and took the cups from Riku's hands. Her short black hair tossed and turned all over the place. "Go on your break now!" she smiled.

"Thanks, Yuffie." Riku smiled. He took a seat across from me as the other girl, Yuffie, walked away from us. "Sorry if you were calling my cell. I had to work today so I couldn't really answer it. I'm sorry if I was the reason you came here…"

"Aw," I sat up in my chair and played with the napkins on the table. "Don't worry… I didn't call. I just felt like dropping in." I let out a tiny laugh.

"Ah." Riku nodded his head. "I guess this means we'll have to postpone our get together…" Riku sounded down about this.

I couldn't say that I was happy with this either. I really wanted to spend some time with Riku outside of class. "Tomorrow?" I was a little worried about how I asked that, it sounded like there was too much hope in my voice.

"Uh…" Riku tapped his finger on the smooth brown table. "Maybe. Will you call me this time?"

I giggled, "sure. Or you could call me?"

Riku pulled out a pen from his pocket and handed it over to me. He had a smirk on his face. "Will you actually give it to me this time or will you just freak out again?"

"Hey!" I looked down to hide my embarrassment. I took the napkin I was playing with and wrote my home phones number on it. I handed the two items to him. "There. Make sure you don't call too late, that's my home phone number."

"Sure." Riku looked at the napkin with a smile. If I was someone walking past this table and I saw Riku's smile, I would have thought that he was looking at a magnificent piece of artwork, not a bunch of numbers.

"Are you going to get back to work now-?"

"Xion." I looked behind me and Axel was standing there with a notepad in his hand. He walked over to my table. "Nice seeing you here." he glanced from me to Riku.

"Hiya." my happy mood seemed to fade away because of how serious Axel was.

"Hi, Axel…" Riku smiled at Axel but just received a dirty look. Riku's smile turned into a frown as he looked down at the napkin in his hands.

"What brings you here?" Axel eyed me cautiously.

"Oh. I was just…" I didn't want to tell Axel that I came here to see Riku. From what I could see, Axel didn't like Riku at all.

"We have this English assignment and we needed to plan when we were going to get together." Riku didn't look up at Axel as he said this. It was like he was talking to no one.

"Thanks for the answer, Xion." Axel growled. "Riku. Back to work. Our manager doesn't tolerate with this kind of stuff." Axel walked away and flicked his hand, "later, Xion."

"I should get to work then." Riku scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah. Sorry for him acting like that." I wasn't too sure why I was apologizing for Axel.

"He doesn't like me much. I can tell." Riku stood up and pushed his chair in.

I mimicked his moves by standing up and pushing my chair in. I smoothed out the bottom of my shirt. "Yeah…I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Riku smiled. "See you tomorrow?"

"Sure." I waved to him and walked towards the door. On my way out, from the corner of my eye, I saw Axel glaring at me. What was his deal?

**_o_o_o_**

"So…" I spun my hoodie strings around my finger. I was slouched on a couch in the basement of Roxas' house. Roxas and Pence, a friend of ours, were both playing video games. I didn't have much to do for the rest of the day so I decided to come hang out with them.

"Fireblast him now!" Roxas shouted to the television.

"Hold on! I need another power-up…" Pence looked like he was about to jump up from his seat.

"So…" I extended the length of the word, trying to get their attention.

"Xion, what are you so'ing about?" Roxas' eyes stayed glued to the TV screen.

"I'm just trying to start up a conversation, gosh." I groaned. "Where's Namine when I need her?!"

"She said she'll be here in a few min-" Roxas said.

"Kill him now!" Pence shouted over Roxas' voice.

"Your saviour is here, Xion!" Namine entered the room we were in with a huge purse and a big smile on her face.

I grinned, "how'd you know I needed saving?"

"It's pretty darn obvious, Xion!" Namine giggled and made her way towards Roxas. She took a seat in his lap, blocking his view of the videogame.

"Namine!" he whined like a baby. "I'm going to lose!"

"Ok then!" Namine jumped off of him as if she just got pinched. "You'd pick this stupid video games over me?!" Namine scoffed and sat on the sofa I was on.

"Welcome to my life." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't even think he heard me." Namine frowned and set her purse aside.

"That's exactly how I felt before you got here." I was still twisting my hoodie string around my finger.

"Hmph!" Namine jumped up and stood in front of the television. She spread her arms out like a bird. "I come here to hang out with you guys, not to be ignored!"

"Namine! Move outta the way!" Pence was leaning over, trying to get a view of the screen.

"Yeah! Move Nami!" Roxas was leaned over as well.

Namine pouted, "fine!" she stomped back to her seat beside me. She angled herself so that she was facing me. "So Xion," Namine spoke really loudly, "you know that really hot guy we were checking out the other day?!" she glanced at Roxas to see if he was listening. Roxas really hated when Namine had any interest in other guys. Let's just say he's the jealous type.

"Oh him!" I was also talking loudly, "his eyes were something to drool over!"

"I know right! I would so tap that!" Namine grinned when Roxas gave us a quick peep.

"Who are you talking about?" Roxas frowned. He turned his head away from the game, causing Pence to angrily smack his leg.

"You're going to die, Roxas!" Pence shouted and mashed his controller.

"Oh, no one of your concern." Namine held her head up high like a rich snobby person.

"Nami…" Roxas put his controller down and sat beside her. He hugged her and the two started to cuddle.

"Ew, why are you touching me?" Namine giggled.

"Hey!" Pence turned his head and noticed that Roxas had long forgotten about the video game. He turned it off and threw a pillow at Roxas and Namine.

"What?" they both asked through their flirt session.

"Can you guys get a room?" Pence smirked.

"I know right." I added. Roxas and Namine straightened their selves up. "Finally you guys are away from your boring video games."

"Video games are not boring. They're freakin' epic!" Pence shouted.

"This is boring. We're just talking." Roxas stated.

"Well," Namine lifted her feet onto the sofa, "Xion and I are girls, we like to talk."

"No!" Roxas frowned, "I don't like when you guys talk about other guys…"

"Maybe we're just talking about guys Xion thinks are hot, not about who I think are hot." Namine explained.

I shook my head. "Don't even go there."

"Ah, ah, ah!" Namine had a huge smile on her face as she waggled her pointer finger in my face. "I've seen that look in your eyes, there's someone on your mind."

Am I that easy to read?

"What?! What are you talking about?!"

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" Roxas looked at Namine with a raised eyebrow, "are you some mind reader or something?"

Thank god Roxas was here.

"This is such girly talk." Pence groaned, "I need a single guy to come discuss hot girls with me!"

"Axel?" Roxas suggested.

"I saw him at work today. He was all grumpy." I was recalling how rude he acted towards Riku. "He's always so grumpy whenever he's around Riku."

"Riku?" Namine asked. "Is he the one?"

"NO!" I replied too fast. Damn it. That was an obvious giveaway.

"Oh my god!" Namine squealed.

"Namine…" I said with annoyance.

"He's the one!"

"Namine…" I repeated.

"Oh my god!" Namine froze and stared off into space. "He's the one with the pretty eyes! Oh my god! What a good pick, he's really attractive and he seems rather nice-"

"Namine." Roxas had his serious face on. "Shut up. Just because Xion has a new guy friend doesn't automatically mean she likes him." he shot me an apologetic look.

"Sorry." Namine muttered. "But I'm like a love guru! What can I say?"

I face palmed myself. "I sometimes find it strange how we're related."

"Oh shit." Pence cursed and stood up. "I think my phone fell into the sofa's cushion." He pulled out the sofa cushion and examined the insides.

"These sofas are the dirtiest things ever, I think you'll need to sanitize your hands after touching that stuff." Roxas grimaced.

"I can tell." Pence's face looked like Roxas'. "Found it!" he pulled out his cellphone. "Ooh, and what's this?" Pence pulled out a tiny item from the couch.

"What is that?" I squinted to see what Pence was holding.

Roxas put a hand into the air, "pass it!" Pence tossed it towards Roxas and he caught it with one hand. He brought his hand down and opened it up. "This…this is…"

"What is it?" I inched closer to Roxas and looked in his hand. In his hand was a tiny moon like charm. It was one of those charms that hang off of cellphones. My bottom lip quivered as I looked at the object in his hand. "That's not…" I was too afraid to say his name. Too scared that I might burst out into tears if my mouth speaks the word.

"Whose is it?" Namine looked at the charm. She was as confused as ever.

"It's…" even Roxas didn't want to utter his name.

A tear escaped from my eye. I started to get hiccups and that same familiar depression seemed to take over my emotions. Roxas dropped the charm from his hand and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back. I knew that Pence and Namine probably caught on to why I was crying and who that charm belonged to after a while.

"Don't cry…" Roxas whispered and stroked my hair.

I shook my head and dug my fingers into Roxas' back. "W-why did it happen?"

* * *

Thank you to my reviewers! I love you all n______n (LL).

You guys are what keep this story going :D!

If you want to join the love fest, REVIEW :3!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_I got a phone call from an old friend today. His name is Sora. As usual, I ignored it. I'm trying to escape my old life. Sora's pleading for me to come back isn't helping at all._

**_o_o_o_**

My eyes darted open. It was pitch black in my bedroom other than the soft light illuminating from the window. I sat up and wiped my face. It was all wet from sweating so much. I tossed the blankets off of my legs and crept over to my door. The reason I woke up is because I heard some screaming. I pressed my ear against the door but I didn't hear a thing. I then decided to crack open my door a bit. When I looked into the hallway, my parents' door was closed with a yellow light under the crack. I stayed in my spot for a while, waiting to hear what they were arguing about now.

My parents have been arguing a lot lately and Hayner's dad hasn't always been home for dinner on time. Sometimes I'm asleep before he's even home.

I listened carefully and heard their quiet murmuring. It was quite obvious that they were still fighting, but were fighting quieter probably for mine and Hayner's sake.

I reached into my short shorts pyjama pocket and pulled out the crescent moon shaped charm. I held it to my chest and stood up. I quietly tiptoed to Hayner's room, which was across from mine, and opened up his door.

"Hayner?" I whispered and closed the door behind me.

"Mhhhh…?" he was certainly still sleeping.

I crept up closer to his bed and took a seat at his feet. "Hayner?" I rubbed at his feet which were sticking out from under his blankets.

"Xion…?" his voice was sleepy and raspy. "What are you doing here?" he rolled over and looked at his alarm clock.

"C-can I sleep with you?" I asked shyly. I was 16 for gods sake.

Hayner sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah." he replied. He flipped his blanket over to make room for me. I took my place beside him and nudged my head onto his soft pillows.

"Night." he whispered.

"Night…" I whispered as well except I was sure the whisper was so quiet even I couldn't hear it properly. I closed my eyes and clutched the moon charm to my chest. A tear fell from my eye as I drifted off into sleep.

**_o_o_o_**

"She's still sleeping… Yeah, I will. Bye."

"Hayner…?" I sleepily rubbed my eyes and sat up. Hayner was on the computer at his desk. He had just put the phone down and he spun around to face me.

"Morning sleepyhead." he picked up a cup from his desk and held it out towards me. "I made you some coffee… but you've been sleeping for a really long time so it's super cold now…"

I widened my sleepy eyes as much as they would widen. "You cooked?!"

Hayner shrugged, "you didn't seem right. You slept in my bed last night. Try telling my that's not unusual."

"Oh." I looked at the bed I had just been sleeping on.

"What's wrong?" Hayner put the cup down since I didn't take it. "Is it that Riku guy? He keeps calling."

"Oh no!" I gasped. "I was supposed to hang out with him today…"

"It's almost 1." Hayner looked up at the clock. "And you didn't answer my question."

I sighed. "Don't wanna talk about it."

"Fine." Hayner frowned. "Later?"

I sighed again. "Yeah, probably. I don't know. Call Pence or something and ask him…"

"Ok…" Hayner sounded down that he wouldn't be able to hear the story from me. "But you're fine now?"

I bobbed my head up and down. "Yup, yup."

"That's good…" I could tell that Hayner didn't want to set off any of my emotions right now. "You should call Riku back. He's worried as fuck."

"Oh! Right!" I jumped out of Hayner's bed and ran towards my room. "I'll be gone for a couple hours, max." I shouted back to him. As I ran into the hallway, I noticed my mom's room door open, indicating that she wasn't home.

**_o_o_o_**

"I'm so sorry! I was so tired I just slept through everything…" I was talking on the phone with Riku while brushing my wet hair.

"No, no, no! Don't worry. You probably needed your sleep!" Riku said through the phone.

"Not really. I overslept way too much. So what are we going to do now?" I ruffled my black hair, making water droplets splash all over the mirror in front of me.

"Uhm… You choose." He said.

"Oh god. Don't do this to me, Riku." I grumbled. "You know I'm not good with choices."

Riku let out a laugh, causing me to smile, "yeah, true. How about we just stroll through the park?"

"Sure. I'll pick you up?" I offered.

"No, no, no!" for some reason, Riku sounded panicky. "I'll pick you up."

"O-k." I replied. "I'll text you my address." I reached over for my cell phone and started to text him my number.

"Alright. See you soon!"

"Buh-bye."

I put my home phone down and stuffed my cell phone into my pocket. I walked over to my closet and pulled out my dark brown jacket. I put it on and walked outside my room and towards Hayner's room. His door was wide open and he was staring off into his computer screen. I leaned up against the door frame and knocked on his door.

Hayner turned his head, "are you going now?"

I nodded my head. "Mhm. Riku's picking me up."

"Stay safe." I wasn't sure what he was trying to imply here.

"Thanks _mom_." I smirked and walked away from his room. I pulled out the charm from my jeans pocket and rested it on the kitchen counter. I needed to get my mind away from all of that for the next few hours.

**_o_o_o_**

"I don't think I really know any parks here, to be honest." Riku drove around downtown. I sat in the passenger seat of his car. Just when I thought my car was the crappiest of crappyville, Riku's car changed that. His car looked like it was going to break any second. But it was very clean inside, I guess guys really loved their cars no matter how crappy it was.

"You should've just suggested something else then." I giggled.

"I just said the first thing that came to mind." Riku smiled.

"Nice." I smiled back as my phone started to ring. "Who could be-" I looked at my phone and Axel's picture was up on my screen. I answered the call, "hello?"

"Xion, are you ok?" Axel sounded worried.

"Yeah, fine." I replied. "What's the matter?"

"I heard about what happened yesterday… Where are you?"

"Just chillin' with Riku." I tried to sound casual. Riku snorted at how lame I sounded.

"I don't like him, Xion." Axel caught me by surprise. "Stay away from him."

I crossed my fingers, hoping that the volume on my phone was low enough for Riku to not hear. "What the hell, Axel?" after a long silence, I heard a click and then the phone line was dead. Had Axel just hung up on me? I thought, surprised by his actions. I grumpily put my phone away.

"What happened?" Riku asked. I stayed quiet, gazing outside at the shops we were driving by. "Sorry if I was being too nosy…"

"There's a huge park just down this road." I stated and a phone started to ring. I looked at my phone but it wasn't the one ringing.

"It's my phone. It's probably just an old friend of mine." Riku shrugged and kept driving, letting the phone ring.

"Why aren't you picking up?" I wondered. The phone was sitting in between Riku and I inside the cup holder.

"Don't wanna."

"I guess he's not really a friend then if you don't want to pick up." I looked up at Riku.

Riku shook his head. "No. He's a friend. A best friend actually."

"Are you mad at him?" I was asking too much, yet Riku didn't point that out. It seemed like he wanted me to know.

"No." he was quiet. As if he were thinking about what to say instead of just saying it. "I just don't want to talk to him."

"Why?" I sounded like those little kid who asked 'why' after every statement. Riku was silent. I sat back in my seat, I guess he didn't want to answer, I thought. "Where'd you come from?" I was really curious to know more about Riku.

"My mom." he said this in all seriousness. I burst out into laughter. Riku just had an amused smile on his face.

"There it is!" I pointed to a huge sign that read: Twilight Park.

"Creative name." Riku's eyes rolled sarcastically. He drove over to the side of the road and parked his car. I jumped out into the cool September breeze.

"There's so many trees!" I jumpily pointed to the numerous amounts of trees.

"They're so beautiful." Riku gazed up at the trees which were soon going to change colours. He seemed mesmerized by the plant life.

I stood in front of Riku and started to jump in between his gaze and the trees. "You're staring at these trees like we have all day!"

"I haven't seen any other season other than summer before." he just kept staring at the trees, ignoring my jumping bean like impersonation. I grabbed Riku's hand and started to run along the path and into the park. We were both laughing childishly as we entered the more forest like part of the park. Riku let go of my hand and stopped running, causing me to turn around and watch as he clutched his knees and breathed heavily.

"Are you tired already?!" I giggled and walked up to him.

"This…is why…I don't…do gym." he said in between breaths.

I started to laugh even harder, "fatty!"

Riku's head jolted up and he frowned, "rude."

"Sorry…" I giggled again as he stood up and we continued to walk. The path we took seemed to get narrower and narrower and our sights of the city disappeared in the trees. It really seemed like we were in a forest now.

"I think we're lost." Riku was stating the obvious because we were off the path and walking on dirt now.

"We just have to find the yellow brick road and then we'll be fine!" I marched off like a soldier.

Riku laughed, "Hey! Look!" he shouted. I turned around and he was pointing to something in the trees.

"What're you pointing at?" I tried to look at what he was pointing at but I didn't see anything in particular that he would be pointing at.

"There's something yellow there. Maybe the yellow brick road?" he smiled and I followed him towards our yellow object. The trees were starting to clear up and I started to hear some water. "There's a river!"

"And there's the yellow thinger!" I pointed across the tiny river to a yellow wrapper stuck under a tree's root. "Not really a brick road, but whatever."

"We have to get across!" Riku looked at the low river and pointed to some rocks. "Let's go!"

"Ok." I followed him closer to the river and watched as he hopped from one rock to the other. He made it to the other side without a problem. I stared down at the rushing water and carefully and slowly made my way across. "Oh my god!"

"What?" Riku stared down at the rock I needed to jump at next, "what's wrong?!"

"That rock looks too slippery!" I squealed. "I'm going to fall in!"

Riku laughed and held his hand out, "just jump onto it quickly and grab my hand."

"Nuuuuuh!" I squealed and shook my head. "I'm going to fall!"

"Do you trust me?" Riku asked. I looked up at him and into his eyes. I nodded my head. (A/N: What an Aladdin moment -__-) "I won't let you fall."

"B-b-but…" I gulped and nodded my head again. "Ok."

"On three." Riku still kept his hand up, "one. Two."

"Eep!" I squealed again and jumped onto the next rock. I almost slipped off but Riku grabbed my hand and forcefully pulled me towards land. He pulled me so hard that he fell back and pulled me on top of him. Once I realized I was on top of him, I calmed down my racing heart and rolled off with a red face. "Sorry!"

Riku used his elbows to lean on. His face seemed rather flushed as well. "See? I told you, you could trust me."

I nodded my head and smiled up at him. "Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome." he smiled back and stood up. He held his hand out and helped me up.

I dusted myself off. "Where to now? Our yellow brick road was pretty much a fail."

Riku shrugged, "we'll adventure some more then."

We walked and walked throughout the forest some more. We weren't following any specific direction or pathway, we were just walking. Surprisingly, I didn't feel lost even though I had no idea where we were. I knew I was safe with Riku nearby.

The laughter coming from both of us was endless. Other than those few random awkward silences, we were always talking to each other about anything and/or laughing.

"Look!" I pointed out an opening in the trees. "I think we're finally going to be out of the forest!"

"Aw. I don't want it to end." Riku sighed. I couldn't agree with him any more.

"Yeah…" we both walked out of the forest and into an open field with one huge tree in the middle. It's numerous branches made it look so high and grand. On one of the big thick branches which were closer to the bottom hung a huge home made looking swing. "A swing!"

I ran towards the huge tree and jumped onto the swing. I started to kick the ground as I sat in the swing. Riku ran towards the swing and stood in front of me. He lightly pushed my knees every time I made it up to him.

"I swear you make me feel like a ten year old." Riku smiled.

I grinned. "We're kids at heart. No big deal!" I kept my swinging persistent, I didn't want to swing too high. I looked up at the purple sky with amazement. "How long have we been in there for?" I referred to the forest and our long journey.

Riku shrugged his shoulders. "Do you have any other plans for tonight?"

I shook my head, "nope. Just wondering."

We were quiet for the next while. My swinging slowed down as we both gazed up at the colourful sky.

"I come from this place called Destiny Islands." Riku said suddenly.

I looked away from the sky and up at him, "never heard of it but it sounds pretty. I'm guessing it's really tropical?"

"How'd you know?" Riku looked at me strangely.

"You mentioned that you've only seen the summer season." I grinned. "I pay attention to what you say, you know."

"You're really different, Xion." he said and held onto the two ropes holding the swing up.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"No. Not at all. It's just, you're not like everyone else who knows me. Other than Sora my best friend, I don't think I've ever had this much fun with someone. Thank you."

"Really?" I cocked my head. "You're so much fun though." he smiled at that, "you're welcome, anyways."

"We should get going." Riku took both my hands and pulled me off. We both walked down the pathway and towards the exit to this park.

**_o_o_o_**

"Should I walk you to the door?" Riku nervously tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Uhm…uhm…uhm…" I replied. My hands were getting sweaty. Did Riku consider this a date?

"Right. You're not good with choices." Riku grinned and opened up his door. He had driven me to my house and it was already really dark out. I jumped out of his car and followed him to my doorstep.

We both stood at in front of my door quietly. Neither of us knew what to say. Or what to do.

"So…" Riku flipped his hair.

"So…" I repeated.

"Are we…supposed to…you know…kiss or something?" my mouth dropped down at what he just said. Why was this so easy for him yet so hard for me?

"Uhh…uh…uh…" I was freaking out and I had no idea what I was going to do.

Riku flicked a pointed finger at me. "I keep forgetting, you're not good with choices…" he stood there with a half smile on his face. "I guess I get to choose then?"

"S-s-sure…" the palms of my hands were sweating like a hot pig.

Riku stepped towards me and put his hand under my chin. I swear I was redder than red right now, my heart was beating like crazy. Riku leaned in and I closed my eyes, just waiting for it to happen.

Before it did happen, the front door swung open and a yellow light poured out. Riku and I jumped back and away from each other as Axel stood at the door.

"'sup?" Axel acted chill, as if he was oblivious to what we were going to do.

"I should…I'll…yeah…I'll leave now…" Riku was embarrassed and he scratched at his head awkwardly. "Later, Xion." he said and walked away.

"Bye." I whispered. I stood there until Riku drove away from my house. I turned to Axel who was leaning on the door frame. "What was that for?!"

Axel shook his head and glared at me. "Did I not tell you to stay away from him?"

"Axel! You don't get to control-"

"Xion. Don't do it." Axel growled.

"Why?! Why do you hate him so much? What has he ever done to you?!" I screamed at him. From the corner of my eye I noticed Hayner and Olette peaking through the window.

"He's done a lot to me, Xion. To you to. If you want to hang out with him so much then maybe you should try asking him what he's done in the past." Axel walked right past me and away from my house. A bright yellow car drove up the street and stopped in front of my house. The window rolled down and I saw familiar face in there.

"Hi Xi-!" Larxene yelled.

"Let's go." Axel jumped into the passenger seat and rolled up the window.

Larxene looked at me with confusion and sadly waved. She drove off in no time, leaving me standing out on my porch by myself.

After a while, Hayner poked his head out with Olette's hand in his. "You're going to get cold…"

I made some sort of grunting sound and stormed into my house and towards my room. "Stupid Axel. He just has problems, that's it." I whispered and pulled out my ringing phone. There's nothing wrong with Riku. I read the screen and answered.

"Hi, Riku." I smiled immediately as I heard his voice. Nobody is going to stop me from liking who I choose.

* * *

I've been ignoring my other story way too much because of this story x_x.

Eh.

I guess there's going to be no more chapters from this story for the next few days D:!

Oh, and do you guys want some Sora/Kairi up in this story ;)? I'll try smooshing them in somehow, but there's nothing big going to happen with them D:

Too lazy to reply to you reviewers, but thanks for reviewing anyways :D! (LLL)

Review, review, review :)!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_I'm scared because of that guy. Axel. I'm scared because he hates me so much. Why would he hate me so much if he didn't know what I've done in the past?_

**_o_o_o_**

For the past few days, Axel hasn't spoken to me much. He constantly gives me dirty looks in the hallways when we walked past each other, as if I were his enemy or something. Was this all happening because of Riku? I still don't understand why he hated him so much…

Something else happened over the past few days. Riku literally disappeared. He's been gone for about a week now. God, I've had to endure English class by myself for a whole week! I can't even begin to explain how much that sucks. I'm not really sure where he's gone, but I'm way too chicken to even try and call him up.

I was walking around the mall with Olette and Namine. The two were having some little conversation as I quietly walked in between them. I was just staring down at the yellow floor tiles, not even paying attention to what they were saying.

"Xion?" Namine called out.

I turned to my left and surprisingly Namine wasn't standing beside me anymore. I turned around and the two were staring at me like I was crazy.

"Snap out of it, Xion!" Olette walked up to me and grabbed my hand, "we are so stopping at the food court to discuss some _things_." Uh-oh, didn't like the sound of that.

"Psh, you're supposed to go to the food court to eat not to gossip!" the three of us walked over to the food court and took a seat at a four person table. The smell of Asian, Italian, Mexican and American food lingered in the air. It was a weird mix, but it smelt really good. I sat across from both Namine and Olette, dumbly smelling the air.

"Ok, Olette, she's _definitely_ crazy." Namine was leaned over to Olette as if she were whispering a secret to her.

I looked down at them and smiled. "Since we're in the food court, do we get food?"

"No. Not until you tell us what's up." Olette had her finger under my nose. She wiggled it all over the place.

I took her hand and put it down. I sighed and looked up at the skylights above us. "The sky is up. It's always been up."

"The sky is where you currently are as well. You're floating in the clouds right now, Xion!" Namine squealed. "I just know it has to be a boy! You have that _look_ in your eyes!"

I brought my head down and glared at Namine. "Namine!" I squealed.

"It is! It's _so_ obvious." Olette grinned a toothy grin. "How have you two been? I still haven't asked you about your date last weekend."

"It wasn't a date, Olette!" why was everyone always teasing me?! "We were just hanging out!"

"Who is it, who is it?!" Namine was obviously anxious to hear who it was. Her blue eyes constantly moved from me to Olette, searching for answers.

"It's not that hard to guess, Nam!" Olette giggled.

"Uhm…" Namine put her chin in her hand and tapped her index finger. "No idea, actually."

"No one says I like him, Olette." Olette was about to protest when I interrupted her, "Yet."

"OHMIGAWD!" Olette jumped up. Everyone in the food court seemed to stop talking and stare at our table. Olette sheepishly sank back to her seat and brought her face in close to mine, "you said yet!" she squealed happily.

"So." I couldn't help but grin.

"Who is it?!" Namine whined. She was scanning the food court to check if people were still staring. "C'mon guys! Just tell me!"

I opened my mouth to say something but Olette quickly grabbed onto Namine's arm. "It'sRikuit'sRiku!" she squealed some more.

"I knew it! I just didn't want to say anything!" Namine smile matched Olette's.

"Yeah, but, I don't like him-" I tried to say.

"YET!" Olette squealed again.

Namine giggled. "Dang, Olette, you're really going to set them up, aren't you?"

"For sure!" she grinned. "Don't worry, Xion, I'll work my magic." she winked her bright green eyes.

I blushed and scratched the back of my head, "yeah. But one thing is in the way. Axel."

"What's wrong with Axel?" Namine asked. Olette and I shared a look.

"He's being a total pain in the ass about it. He like, _hates_ Riku." Olette explained. "He came over to your house when you were on your date, Xion, and he spoke with your mom. Hayner and I were literally both like 'what-the-fuck'." she explained and rolled her eyes. "What's up with him?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. But he really doesn't like him. I have no idea why, though."

"Psh. I'll get Roxas to talk to him. And if that doesn't work, Olette and I will surely convince him!" Namine shook her head with assurance. "You guys would actually look so cute together!" her squealing was starting to sound exactly like Olette's.

"Thanks." I muttered. "Oh. And guess what else?" the two didn't answer, they just leaned in, waiting for more. "He hasn't been here at all this week. What if something's wrong? I have his number…but I don't wanna call him…"

Olette gasped and held a hand to her mouth. Namine and I looked at her with confusion. "What if he's a_ vampire_?!" she whispered.

"Where the hell did that come from?!" Namine stared at Olette with a look that said 'what a weirdo'.

Olette shook her head, "remember in the book Twilight, where Edward Cullen disappears for-?"

"Oh god, Olette." I rolled my eyes, "please, no more of your sappy book talk. You're comparing Riku to a vampire? Do you know how silly you sound right now?!" I started to laugh, along with Namine.

Olette hung her head low, "shut up, ok?! It's a possibility!" Olette then pointed a finger into the air. "Hiseyesaresopretty, likeavampires!"

"What are you saying?!" Namine giggled.

It took me a couple of minutes to actually separate the words and understand what she was trying to say. "Are you still assuming he's a vampire?! Namine, please slap her for me!"

"Shh!" Olette said. She then went into deep thought, she was probably trying to figure out some more similarities between Riku and Edward Cullen.

"Enough of that. How was your _date_, Xion?" Namine waggled her eyebrows, showing that she wanted the hear the juicyness of the story.

I tried to put the words together in my head. I don't think words could explain the time I had with him, though. "It was fun." I said blandly. The two girls slapped their own faces at the same time then started to laugh.

"Seriously, Xion! We want the deet's!" Namine explained.

"Deet's?" I was confused. I don't think I've heard this word before.

"Details." Olette said. She turned to Namine, "see! She's thinking about him _so_ much that she isn't even really with us right now!"

"God, Olette! I'm not making fun of how you probably think about Hayner 99.9% of the time when you're hanging out with me!" I groaned.

Olette put her cheek in the palm of her hand and looked up at me, "yeah but, Hayner and I have been dating forever. You're just _starting_ to like Riku."

"And don't even say you don't like him! We're girls too, Xion, we've been there done that." Namine added as Olette nodded her head.

"Fine, fine. Of course I like him." I blushingly shrugged.

"Gosh, Xion! Give us his number right now so we can tell him that!" Namine teased.

"No, don't!" I wailed.

"I'm kidding, Xion!" Namine giggled.

"Actually…" I sighed. "I should probably give you his phone number so you guys can call him. I really want to know what's wrong with him."

"Do you know where he lives?" Olette asked.

"Yeah, he lives deep in a forest in this old style house with lots of windows and no beds." I was referring back to Twilight.

"Your sarcasm _sickens_ me." Olette said in a funny tone of voice, making Namine and I laugh.

"But, no, I don't know where he lives." I answered.

"Aw, I would have said that you should show up to his house with his homework. That'd be so cute!" Olette grinned. It seemed she had such a vivid image in her head.

"Sure." I replied.

"You should just call him." Namine urged. "Do it right now!"

I groaned, "you guys are going to make it so awkward if I do call…"

"Do it now! Or you aren't leaving your seat!" Olette was venomous.

"Ok, ok!" I gave in and pulled out my phone. I searched my contacts for Riku's name and rang up his number. I put the phone to my ear and stared down at my spinning finger on the yellow and blue table in front of me.

"This is going to be so cute!" Namine squealed as the phone rang and rang.

"I don't think he's going to answe-" I was about to pull the phone away from my ear when the ringing stopped.

"'loh? Xion?" Riku's voice said on the other line of the phone. Just the sound of his voice made my heart speed up like crazy.

"Ohmigad-!" Olette squealed. Luckily Namine came to my aid and clasped Olette's mouth shut with her hand.

"Xion?" Riku called out.

Oh shit. I haven't answered back yet. What do I say? A casual hello? Or a smooth hey? Or maybe just a hi would suffice…

"Answer, damnit!" Namine whispered loudly.

"HI! Riku!" I was way too enthusiastic.

"Xion? Where are you? What's wrong?"

"I'm at the mall… I was just calling because I haven't seen you around school for the whole week. Are you sick?" I looked away from Namine and Olette's exact same smiling faces.

"No, no, no. I've just been… skipping. I guess. I had to get a lot of work done at the café, so I just didn't go to school. Sorry to worry you…" he explained. Sorry to worry you? Did I sound too worried? Oh no, oh no, oh no! I didn't want to be so easy to read. "Xion?" Riku called out.

"Oh, sorry. Hi." I muttered. Namine and Olette were snickering in the background. I glared at them. "Are you going to be coming back, soon?" I had a feeling I was annoying him. Actually, I have a feeling that I needed to stop worrying about how I sounded and what I said. No one said this had to be a perfect conversation!

"Yeah. Next week. Shit, did I miss a lot?" I heard noises in the background of cups banging together. I was guessing he was still at work.

"Well, not in English. We're still reading that horrible book." I chuckled. "Are you at work right now?"

"Yeah, actually. It's a good thing you called at this time because I'm on my break. I swear you're watching my every move, that's why you call at such good times." I knew Riku had a big grin on his face just from the sound of his voice. I smiled as well, receiving more quiet squeals from the two stooges in front of me.

"Haha, yup. I stalk you, Riku." I giggled some more.

"Hey, Xion?"

"Yeah?"

"We should hang out again!"

"Ok." I smiled widely, "this weekend?"

"Sure. Where to now? You pick, I don't care how long it takes for you to pick."

I smiled again. Actually, I don't even think I ever stopped smiling. "Dinner, my house? You can meet my brother and mom!"

"Ok. Sure!" Riku replied. "Call me when? I've got to get back to work now."

"Sure, sure." I said. I heard what sounded like Axel in the background. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but he was yelling like hell. "Axel sounds pretty grumpy…"

"Yeah. So, later?"

"Yeah! Bye!" I said. I ended the call and dropped my phone on the table. I sighed and slouched back on my seat.

"Tell us everything, now!" Olette squealed.

"You definitely like him, Xion. You should have seen how red your face was when you were talking to him!" Namine teased me some more.

"Shut up." I kept smiling to myself. Namine was right. I _did_ like him.

**_o_o_o_**

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you!" I turned my head around and stopped flicking through the channels on my television. I was facing my mom who was about to start cooking up dinner. "Riku's coming over for dinner tonight!"

"Oh god no." Hayner's head dropped. I frowned but he just smiled. "I'm saying that because now I have to owe Olette some money!"

I giggled. "Hey! Maybe you shouldn't play that stupid betting game!"

**_o_**

I was inside my room in front of my mirror, fixing up my hair. Riku was just coming over, Xion, no need to look so damn preppy. I sighed and smiled to myself. I was doing that a lot lately. The doorbell rang and I nearly fell off my vanity's stool. I jumped up, sprayed myself with perfume and then double checked myself in the mirror. Once I was done I was about to walk out the door when Hayner stopped me.

"Is he here, is he here?!" That sounded _way_ too anxious.

"Uhm…" he ran his hand through his usual gelled up spiky hair, "Mom kinda kicked him out…"

"WHAT?!" my mouth dropped down. "Don't joke with me like that, Hayner!" I pushed his shoulder and walked past him.

"Oh shit." I heard him mutter as I ran down the stairs.

"Dinner's ready, you two." Mom called out as I looked around the table for Riku. No sign of him. Hayner appeared behind me and took a seat. I mimicked him and waited for Mom to enter the room.

"Mom. Where's Riku?" I asked as she took a seat.

"I shooed him away, of course." she said this so casually. I looked at Hayner for answers but he was staring down at his empty plate.

"Why would you do that, Mom?!" my voice was rising.

Mom didn't even look at me, she just continued putting food onto her plate. "I don't want to see you with him, Xion."

"What?! Why?!" I slammed the table furiously.

"Because. I don't. I know what's good for you, Xion." she said without any emotions.

"Why?!" I yelled again. "You don't even know him!"

"I know enough of him-"

"No you don't!" I whined. "You haven't even met him before! What are you talking about?" I glanced over at Hayner and he was quietly putting his fork into his mouth.

"Well, I've been told some things about him." she said.

"Told what things?!" I yelled at her. That's when I added one plus one. Axel hated Riku for some reason. Axel was close with Mom. Axel was over at my house the day Riku and I hung out. Axel's been ignoring me for the past week. "Axel told you, didn't he?" I said bitterly.

"Who said that-?"

"Fucking Axel!" I slammed on the table again and stood up. I stormed towards the front door, grabbing my keys along the way. "What the hell is his problem?!" I slammed the door on my way out and jumped into my car. I drove out of my driveway and away from my house in probably the worst mood ever.

* * *

YO!

I guess I lied about the fact that I'll update days later.

I'm so addicted to this story D:

Haha, review, review, review n__n!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Today at school Xion's friend Olette had told me that she got into a car accident. The memories I had from that one night out with my friends rushed through my head. It scared me to think that Xion could've been hurt like that._

**_o_o_o_**

"Holy fuck!" I yelled with anger and slammed the steering wheel. I was driving towards Axel's house and I decided driving with this much rage would probably get me into a car accident. I pulled over to the side and dropped my head onto the steering wheel.

"Xion…"

"WHAT THE-" I jumped up so far in my seat that my head banged on the top of the car. I turned around and stared in shock at my stupid blonde haired best friend. "Roxas, what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Err…" he scratched his head and smiled. "Sorry to scare you first of all." he jumped into the passenger seat and got comfortable.

"How'd you get into my car?!" I growled. Roxas had no rights to be camping out in the back of my car!

"Uh… Hayner called me a few hours ago. He told me that this might happen." Roxas scratched the back of his head again. "Hayner let me into your car minutes before Riku showed up."

"So why are you here?" I stared at him blankly. I turned off my car and turned to face him.

"To make sure you didn't go and kill Axel." Roxas grinned but I kept a straight face. He awkwardly wiped the smile off his face and looked down.

"And why shouldn't I kill him?!" I turned around in my seat and turned my car on.

Roxas placed his hand on my keys and pulled them out of the ignition. "Because he has a reason why he hates Riku."

"Have you even talked to him yet?" I didn't bother trying to grab the keys back from Roxas.

He shrugged. "Kinda not really."

I raised an eyebrow, "what's the supposed to mean?"

Roxas shrugged. "It means that I've talked to him but not about you and Riku specifically. He seems fine when he talks to me."

"You're helpful." I sarcastically rolled my eyes. "So are you going to give me my keys back?"

Roxas shook his head. "I'm going to call Axel, okay?"

"Then you're going to let me spaz at him?" I doubted Roxas would let me do that.

Roxas pulled his phone out and narrowed his eyes at me, "No! Definitely not!" …told you he wouldn't.

"I'm going to ask him if he wants to come hang out at the clock tower.

I shook my head. "I don't want to hang out with him! Not after what he's done!"

"Xion." Roxas dialled a number on his phone. "We're going to talk up on the clock tower, with some ice cream, ok?"

"Not ok." I mumbled. Roxas put his phone on speaker so I could hear the conversation.

"Roxas." Axel's voice said through the phone. When you pick up the phone you're supposed to answer with 'hi' or 'hello' not answer in some rapist voice with the name of the caller. Freakin' hell, Axel.

"Axel, hi!" Roxas sounded just as cheerful as he looked.

"'Sup?" Axel didn't sound as creepy as before. Thank god.

"Wanna hang out at the clock tower?" Roxas asked.

"Who else is there with you?" Axel was obviously referring to me.

"No one. Xion's having dinner with Riku is she not? And I'm pretty sure Namine's off somewhere with Olette." Roxas looked over at me and handed me my keys. He pointed at the wheel.

I nodded my head and turned the car on. Roxas had his hand over the phones speaker. After the car got turned on Roxas took his hand off.

"Sorry, say that again?" Roxas asked.

"I'll be there in like 10 minutes. You better have some ice cream up at the tower." Axel was obviously smirking at this comment.

"Fine." Roxas groaned. "Later."

"Later."

"Now what?" I was driving fast towards the clock tower since we were about 15 minutes away. "Don't tell me I'm going to have to refrain from bringing a knife up to the tower."

"Xion." Roxas whined. "We're going up there to talk. No stabbing needed."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "You can be the one to hold me back then."

"Sure. Anything to be the cockblocker in this situation!" Roxas grinned like an evil monster.

I dropped my mouth open then for some reason I let go of the steering wheel, ready to attack Roxas. As I jumped up to attack Roxas, my left hip hit the steering wheel and turned it around.

Roxas being the quick thinker that he is, pushed me back and grabbed the steering wheel, getting it to go straight, but it was too late.

All this happened to quickly as I screeched and my head bounced forward and into the steering wheel. I had slammed in the break just in time to stop the car from crashing into the car in front of us anymore.

"Xion?! Xion?! Xion are you ok?!" Roxas' voice echoed in my head.

"R-R-Roxas…?" I murmured.

"Oh shit, Xion, what the hell did I do…?" Roxas groaned. I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to see the light. I felt a soft hand on my arm minutes later. "Xion! Xion, wake up!" Roxas cried.

"Please don't tell me I'm dead." I said to Roxas.

I heard Roxas smirk. "Dead people don't talk, Xion. Now open your eyes."

"Mhhhh…" I groaned and drifted away.

**_o_o_o_**

_"You're not even that drunk, you can still drive, don't worry."_

_"But bro, I dun wanna drive…!"_

_"Xion? Do you want a drive home from my brother or would you like to walk the whole 1 hour home?"_

_"I-I don't know… I don't think your brother should be driving though… he did drink a lot at that party…"_

_"Don't worry, Xion. Nothing will happen!"_

**_o_o_o_**

White, white and more white. That's all I saw. Was I really dead? God, I expected there to be endless clouds, golden everything and angels, not just plain white.

"He wants to come in, but I stopped him. I'm going to make sure he doesn't get near Xion."

Hey. That was Axel's voice. Did Axel die too?

"Oh, Xion. Why didn't you just open your eyes like I told you to?"

Now that was Roxas' voice. Wait… Roxas… the car… cockblocker… the accident!

"Oh my-!" I jumped up and opened my eyes wide. I was sitting in a white room on a bed surrounded by flowers, toys and chocolates. Roxas was on my left, holding my hand and Axel and Mom were at the end of my bed.

"Xion! You're awake!" Roxas jumped up and hugged me tightly. He had a few cuts on his face and a gauze pad on the side of his left eye.

"Y-yeah…" I whispered. The annoying beeping sound from that heart thing was starting to make my head hurt. Not to mention that whatever was wrapped around my head seemed to be hurting my head also.

"Xion, baby!" Mom ran to me and hugged me once Roxas was done. "You're alright!" she started to cry.

"Yes, Mom. I'm fine." That was obviously a lie since I was in a hospital.

Mom let go of me and wiped away her tears. "Xion, I thought you wouldn't wake up…" she held my right hand then let go once Axel walked over.

I looked up at Axel. I looked up at him with this apologetic look on my face, for some reason I wasn't even mad at him at all.

"I'm s-s-sorry…" I looked away and frowned.

Axel bent down and gave me a long hug. He buried his face into my shoulder and I felt his hot tears trickle down the cheap-o piece of cloth that the hospital provided me with.

"Don't be sorry." he said.

"B-but I coulda died…" I was now crying too.

"And you didn't. I need to be thankful for that and stop being such a douche to my best friend. You coulda fuckin' died and I would've felt so guilty because I was being so rude to you." he said. He stood up straight and wiped at the little tears at his eyes. His tear dropped tattoos seemed to be glowing against his pale skin. I looked up at Axel for a bit longer. My best friend, the guy that never cries was standing right in front of me crying. The only other time…

_"They're dead."_

_"…Dead?" was all my little voice could manage to say as the doctor sadly nodded his head._

_"They can't be. They're not… You're a liar!" Axel yelled through his tears and flipped over a table._

"I d-didn't die though…" I sniffed and from the corner of my eye I noticed that Mom was crying even more.

"I'm sorry, Xion…" Axel whispered. "I'm so happy that you woke up, I couldn't have lost three friends in just two years…"

I couldn't reply as the memories from that night started to flood my brain. I started to hyperventilate and scream as I recalled the sight I saw. The bright lights from the car in front of us and the blood from my two friends splattering everywhere.

"Xion!" Roxas, Axel and Mom both screamed at the same time. They all held me down as I kept screaming and screaming.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." a man with yellow blonde hair entered the room with a clipboard in his hand. He wore a long white lab coat thing that made it obvious that he was a doctor. "You guys need to leave the room."

"But she's my daught-"

"Goodbye!" he kicked them out of the room and walked over to my bed. I was still hyperventilating and shivering like I was in the tundra.

"Hello, Xion." he pulled a chair over and sat down next to me. "You couldn't have forgotten about me, right?"

"N-no." I said. Seeing this doctor here just brought even more memories back. "You're the one who talked to me about the accident…"

"Great." he scribbled some stuff down on his clipboard. "Remember my name?"

"Doctor-"

"Ah-ah-ah." he interrupted. "Don't use Doctor in my name."

"Luxord." I corrected myself.

"Good. Now how are you feeling?" he said.

"Bad. Obviously." I retorted.

"How long have you been awake for?" he ignored my rude response.

"Just a few minutes." As Luxord worked his magic, I could feel myself calm down. "Can I ask how long has it been since I crashed?"

"Uhm…" he looked down at his clipboard. "Two days."

"Two days?!" I repeated.

Luxord smiled. "There's the Xion I know!"

I smiled with one corner of my mouth. "So I've been asleep for two days?"

"Sure." he said. He knew that that question was something I could've answered on my own. "So you've only been awake for a few minutes…"

"Yeah."

"What was all the screaming about?" he raised an eyebrow and I looked away.

"I could've died in that car accident… just like-" my lip quivered as I said this.

"Right. But you didn't." he interrupted again so that I didn't have to say anything out loud. "The accident wasn't even that bad anyways, but be glad that you didn't die, ok?"

I dumbly shook my head. "ok."

"Are you going to be fine now?" he stood up.

"Of course not." I muttered.

Luxord sighed. "Will you be fine enough to let the other doctor come in?"

I looked up at him. "There's more doctors coming in? When can I leave?"

"You hit your head pretty hard, they're going to make sure you're working fine before you leave, haha. I'm guessing about two more days, max."

"Oh." I sounded down. "Ok."

"Remember those exercises I taught you when you had regular checkups with me?" Luxord was walking towards the door. I nodded my head. "You should use those if you ever think about that again."

"Thanks, Luxord." I said to him as he left the room.

**_o_o_o_**

"I think we're done here." the doctor finally said and let go of my leg. For a whole hour and a half she's been testing out every muscle in my body to make sure everything was working fine. I'm pretty sure after half an hour she knew everything was working fine yet she still stayed here with me. "I'll call your family and friends in now." she groaned and left the room.

I sat in my bed, awaiting for my parade to come running in. I knew for sure that Namine and Olette would come screaming through the doors in 5, 4, 3, 2-

"XION!!!!!" Namine and Olette squealed and ran into my room and tackle hugged me.

Told you.

"Hi!" I said with a giggle. These girls were way to worked up.

"We thought you were never going to wake up!" Olette pulled away along with Namine.

"Xion!" Hayner came running into the room and tackle hugged me harder than Olette and Namine combined.

"Hayner!" I hugged him back and watched as Roxas, Axel and Mom entered the room. As I saw Roxas close the door, I had a sad feeling in my heart. Riku wasn't here.

"Holy fuck I thought you were going to be in a coma forever!" Hayner frowned and held my hand.

"I would never do that! How could I leave you all hanging?" I smiled. Roxas made his way over with a sad expression on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Xion. This was all my fault." he said.

"Don't worry, Roxas. It wasn't your fault, I was the stupid one to try to jump you while I was driving." I smiled up at Roxas. "Oh, was the other person in the other car hurt?!"

"It was a parked car." Roxas stated.

"How did this all happen again?" Mom asked.

"I said something stupid and Xion tried to jump me." Roxas' face had a smile on it. When you think about it, it truly was a stupid thing for me to do while I was driving. It could've cost my life.

"What was the comment?" Namine looked up at Roxas then at me.

"Uh…" Roxas scratched the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it." I mumbled. I quickly glanced up at Axel and he had a raised eyebrow.

"Xion, when are you coming home?" Hayner asked.

"I'm guessing in a few hours." I shrugged.

"What about that?" Olette pointed at my head.

"Oh." I shrugged again. "The doctor said that it wasn't that bad, they just put a lot of bandages just 'cuz."

"Wow." Axel rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I have a test that I have to do in about 20 minutes. I need to get back to school." Axel walked over to me and gave me a quick hug.

"I'm coming too!" Roxas piped in. He also gave me a hug.

"And I've got work." Mom both sighed and groaned.

"Oh. We have to stay here, just saying." Namine said and her and Olette both glared at Hayner.

"We need girl talk, bye Hayner!" Olette grinned.

"What?! But she's my sister!" Hayner whined.

"Shoo fly, don't bother me!" Olette singsonged.

Olette and Hayner argued for a few more minutes until Hayner finally gave up and left with the others. Once we were alone, Olette and Namine both got comfortable in their seat. I knew from the look on their faces that they wanted to know some gossip.

"Spill." Namine said.

"Did Hayner and or Roxas tell you guys about what Mom did?" I asked the two. I too got comfortable under the blankets.

Namine and Olette both nodded their heads.

"Axel was really shaken up by you getting hurt though…" Olette said. "He looked like he was about to burst out into tears when we were in the waiting room." she looked over at Namine and Namine nodded her head.

"But he's Axel for god's sake! He doesn't cry!" Namine said.

I recalled the moment when Axel hugged me and started to tear up. I quickly debated with myself whether to tell them or not. I shrugged it off. "One question?" I said.

"Are you going to ask something Riku related?" Olette grinned mischievously.

I blushed and looked down. "So…?!"

"Axel didn't want him seeing you." Namine explained.

I groaned. "Seriously?"

Namine sighed. "I really want to know why Axel hates him so much. He's so mean to him."

"I know right…" I sighed too. "I still need to talk to Axel though. I need to find out why he hates him so much…"

"Really." Olette rolled her eyes. "Riku seemed so desperate to come see you too."

"Really?!" my heart jumped at that comment. Olette and Namine both grinned at my excitement.

"Calm your hormones, Xion!" Namine giggled.

"Shut up." I looked away and mumbled.

"So, anyways, Nami and I are going to stay here until you get out. Right after we'll drive over to Riku's house or something." Olette said.

Drive.

I did not like the sound of that.

"Wait, I already told you guys I don't know where he lives!" I said to them.

Namine and Olette just grinned an ear to ear grin.

"You guys are the biggest creeps ever!" I chuckled and grinned a grin just as wide as theirs.

* * *

Boring chapter is boring. I never have anything to say in this little section of mine. Haha. Review :D?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_How did she find my house? I wanted to keep everything a secret._

**_o_o_o_**

"Are we done here?" Olette was irritated to the max when she asked the bitchy nurse.

"Yes." she rolled her eyes and walked away. "Make sure you sign out at the front. You have a doctors appointment in a week." her hips rocked left and right as she left the room.

"Finally!" Namine groaned and dropped the magazine on a nearby table. "Ready, Xion?"

"I think so." I said quietly. Olette stood beside me and helped me stand up. The bitchy doctor had said that I might get a lot of dizzy spells and so I'd need someone by me at all times.

"Driving, called it!" Namine jumped up and dangled her car keys in her hand. She carried my bags in her hands and the three of us left the hospital.

We got inside of Namine's moms car. Olette sat in the front and I nervously sat in the back. I wasn't too fond of the idea of me being in a car. I think I was now paranoid of car accidents.

"Are you alright, Xion? You look like you're about to freeze to death." Olette was facing me as Namine drove away.

I looked down and noticed that my legs did seem really jittery. I shook my head and smiled at Olette. "I'm fine."

"Now, now." Namine glanced at me through her rear view mirror then back at the road. "If you feel bad just tell us. Okay?"

"Right." I replied. "Where are we off to again?" I asked. I really wanted to get home and see Mom and Hayner, but I still kept the Riku stalking idea in the back of my head.

"Riku's?" Olette grinned and turned around in her seat again.

"Pull out the map, Olette?" Namine asked.

"You guys have a map?!" I widened my eyes. "You guys are so creepy!"

"Shut up. You'll love us for it." Olette said and I heard her shuffle in her bag for her map. "It's on that street up near the trailer park…"

"Trailer park?" I widened my eyes again. Riku lived in a trailer park? Or… near the trailer park? "Isn't that where all the ghetto houses are…?"

"Yeah…" Namine said and turned the car into the other direction towards said street. "Now don't be snobby and judge Riku like that, Xion."

"Oh! I wasn't judging at all!" I replied. "Just took me by surprise, I guess."

"How much do you know about his family and stuff?" Olette asked.

I shrugged even though they couldn't see me. "Not much." I thought about that question again. "Actually, I don't know anything about them at all."

"Maybe that kinda explains why he's at work 24/7?" Namine said.

"That could be true." I sighed as we reached the not so nice houses of Twilight Town.

"House number…" Olette pointed towards the left. "Three-six-eight."

"The red one?" Namine squinted in her seat and drove up to the tiny house that was attached to it's neighbours' houses.

"It says 368 on it…" Olette smirked.

"This is his house?!" I stared at the house that looked like it was about to break down in seconds.

"Apparently…" Namine parked the car and turned around. "Go ring the doorbell."

"Me?!" I squeaked.

"No, Riku's other girlfriend…" Namine rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Fine… but someone's got to come with me, remember what the doctor said?" I tried to get one of them to come with me. That would help me make up an excuse for not being so creepy.

"Fineee." Namine and Olette both groaned at the same time. They looked up at each other and both grinned.

"Ok, we'll all go then!" Namine clasped her hands together and Olette nodded.

"Alrighty." I replied.

The three of us jumped out of the car and up the steps to Riku's door. Olette lightly pushed me towards the doorbell and pointed her chin out.

"I'm not pressing it!" I whined then pushed myself up against the wall.

"Shotty not doing it!" Namine put her hand into the air and stared at Olette.

"Gah!" Olette groaned. We were so immature. As Olette pressed the doorbell, I looked onto the rest of the really ghetto street. I looked around but saw no sign of Riku's car. Could be in the garage, right?

"Wut da fuck?!" the door was now wide open and an overweight looking man who was in need of a razor stood there. His brown hair wasn't on his head but it was all over his face in little stubbles. He wore a white tank top with stains all over and it somewhat exposed his big belly. His plaid shorts and unclipped toenails made me want to cry.

"Uh…" Namine looked over at me and spoke with her eyes. She said 'ask for Riku!'

"Uh…" I turned to the man and tried not to look up at his face. "Is Riku home. I mean…does he even live here?"

"Riku?" his breath smelled like weed. Actually, it seemed like the smell was radiating from not only his mouth, but from the whole house. "That fucker with the silvery hair?!"

"Sure." I replied.

"He's not home." he grumbled then slammed the door in our faces.

"I swear if that's Riku's dad…" Olette turned to me as we walked back towards Namine's car. "I'm am not letting you date him."

"We do know that he lives there, but hopefully that was his…uncle or something?" I suggested. I really wanted to be optimistic about this.

"Shall we go to the café?" Namine jumped into the car and I shrugged my shoulders.

"What if Axel's there?" Olette looked over at Namine as she started the car. I put on my seatbelt and stared outside.

"Yeah… Axel's finally not being a dick, I don't want him to start up again." I watched as an old lady walked her dog on the street beside us.

"Fail plan, much?" Namine sighed. "Whatever. I'm not going home yet, too boring."

"I suggest we just go stalk Riku anyways." Olette turned around and looked at me. "I don't think Axel will be there." Olette then turned to Namine who was faced the same way as her. She winked at Namine. Was I not supposed to see that?

"Right." Namine grinned back.

I kept my mouth shut about the obvious wink and just stared outside again. "Have you guys seen Hayner's dad?"

"Isn't he out on some business trip or something?" Olette asked.

I thought about the last time I saw him. I think I saw him 3 days ago and I don't remember him mentioning a business trip. "Dunno. Probably why he wasn't at the hospital."

"Probably." Olette repeated.

Namine drove all the way to downtown, not making any extra stops anywhere. Olette and her had some little talk while I just stared off outside, thinking. I think that I actually ended up sleeping, I'm not sure, it seemed so real.

_"Hey, hey, hey! Don't forget about me!" Axel jumped into the car beside me while in his drunken stage._

_"God, Axel, you stink." I crinkled my nose and smirked at my best friend. "Where's Roxas?"_

_"YO!" he yelled._

_I jumped up. "Eh…?!"_

_Axel looked like a bobble head as his head spun in circles. "I saw him with your cousin. Finally they got it on!"_

_My cousin and my best friend?! That thought bothered me for so long, even though I've known of their crushes towards each other ever since Namine moved to Twilight Town. "Blech!" I grimaced._

_"Are we ready to go?" _He_ turned around from the passenger seat and smirked at how drunk Axel was._

_"I think so." I nodded my head and looked over at His older brother in the drivers seat. I still didn't feel safe with a drunk driver, but Axel hadn't yet even got his license and _He_ and I were way too young to even be near a steering wheel._

_"R-ready? Do we have everyone?" _His_ brother asked from the front seat._

_"Oh shit, d-did I forget Lea?!" _He_ turned around and rolled his eyes. "Where is he?!"_

_I tried to recall when I last saw Lea. "He was with Pence, I think that's when I last saw him."_

_"He's sleeping over at Pence's." Axel slurred his words._

_"Ok." _He_ turned to his brother. "Now we're ready."_

_"Mrrg. Finally." _His_ brother groaned and lifted his face off of the steering wheel._

_"I still think we should call a cab…" I said nervously as the car started up._

_"Oh, stop worrying, Xion." _He_ turned around and pecked me on the lips._

_I frowned. "Fine."_

_Minutes after we just drove off, _His _brother was already complaining. "I don't wanna drive!"_

_"Shut the fuck up!" Axel's eyes were closed and it seemed like he was sleep talking._

_I sighed. "Stop complaining, guys."_

_"I'm tired…" _His_ brother said once again._

_"Suck it up, princess." _He_ said to his brother._

_"Noooo…" _His_ brother grumbled as we reached the outskirts of Twilight Town._

_"We're going the wrong way…" I pointed out._

_"Yeah, what the hell?" He looked out the window._

_I nervously watched as his brother kept dropping his head and eyes with fatigue. When His brother finally gave in and dropped his head fully, he lost complete control over the steering wheel and we started to drive towards a hill._

_"Get the wheel!" I shouted to Him. My heart was racing as He tried to reach for the wheel and control it, but his brother was sprawled all over it. "Get the wheel!" I shrieked as we hit something hard on the ground and the car lost complete control…_

_"Xion!_ Xion!"

"I should've stopped him!" I jumped up and hugged whoever was in front of me. I started to cry. Wait, I was crying already… I was obviously hugging a guy because I was all up in their chest and there were no boobs in sight. I breathed in and it wasn't the Axe smell of Axel, nor the cinnamon spice smell of Roxas. It wasn't the smell of home like Hayner and it wasn't a smell that I've known for more than a few years.

It was the smell of peppermint and that icy gum all mixed into one. It was Riku.

"It's ok, Xion…" he hugged me tightly. I breathed in the familiar smell and tried to calm myself down. I needed to get that horrid dream out of my head.

Once I was able to contain myself, I pulled away and noticed that I was still sitting in Namine's car. Namine and Olette were no where in sight and when I looked out the window, I noticed we were outside the café.

"What's wrong?" Riku held both of my hands and looked down at me. He was still wearing his work uniform.

I shook my head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok." He hugged me again. "Well, I'm glad you're ok. I thought you were seriously hurt after the accident…"

"Thanks for caring so much." I murmured. I felt Riku's face muscles pull up into a smile.

"Sorry for not seeing you in the hospital. Axel wasn't too into that idea keen on that idea…" he said.

I smiled as the dream vanished from my mind. "That's why Namine and Olette wanted to get me to see you at your house…" Yes I blamed the creepiness on them. They were the ones who found out where he lives anyways.

"Kinda creepy…" Riku smirked and I looked down as my face flushed with red.

"Yeah…I know… How long have you been here for?" I changed the subject so I wouldn't need to carry on with that.

"A while. Well, practically my whole break. Your friends, Olette and Namine sorta forced me to come chill out with your sleeping body…" he flashed another smile which made my heart jump.

I giggled. "Where are they?"

"Inside the café. I'm 100% sure they're watching us right now. No offence…"

"They're just happy…for me…I guess…" I looked up at him and smiled.

"Happy? Because of what?" Riku merely whispered.

I just realized that our faces were only inches apart and that number just kept shrinking. My heart started to race even more and I started to get all panicky. I wanted him to do it, but I also didn't. Riku's eyes were now closed as he kept leaning in closer and closer. I knew for a fact that Namine and Olette were probably jumping in their seats right now because they were waiting for this moment to happen. Except…

I couldn't do it. I haven't kissed anyone in almost two years. I couldn't do it.

"Stop it." I put my hand over my mouth and turned my face away from Riku. He opened his eyes and sat back. He was obviously hurt as he watched my scared expression.

"I just.. I thought you wanted to… I never knew you didn't… never mind… Riku sat back and reached for the door. Now I knew that he really was hurt because he didn't even look up at me.

"No, Riku." I crawled closer to him and removed his hand from the door handle. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"No, no, no! It's ok…" he still wouldn't look at me.

"Riku…I…"

"It's ok!" he looked up at me and it felt like a huge relief. He smiled. "Don't worry about it…I just thought that it was time."

"I…"

"I've got to get back to work," he cut me off again. "I'll see you later?"

"Sure." I replied.

"Great." he said back then patted me on the leg and stepped out of the car. "Stay safe."

"Will do." I sighed.

He closed the door and I sat back in my seat, thinking whether or not if I pulled off a good move or not. I sighed as the minutes passed and Namine and Olette finally jumped in.

"We saw the whole thing!" Olette sounded both excited and angry. See? I told you they were obviously watching.

"Why didn't you kiss him?!" Namine drove off and away from the café.

"He's such a nice guy though, Xion, seriously. He's so sweet." Olette turned around and looked at me weird. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I just…I didn't want to do it…" I mumbled.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Namine asked.

"No." I retored.

"No worries." she said and drove off in the direction of my house. "But you've got to get happier because there's a big surprise waiting for you at your home!"

Yay?

**_o_o_o_**

Once the three of us arrived home, Namine wasn't kidding, there really was a big surprise waiting for me. Inside my house there was a huge present that was as tall as me and as wide as about three of me. When I opened it with my mom, Namine and Olette watching, to my surprise, Roxas, Axel and Hayner jumped out with all these 'get well soon' gifts and all that jazz.

I couldn't take the smile off my face at that time, even though said smile could've been fake.

The rest of the time we all just hung out with each other, just chilling like old times. Pence and Larxene also came over to come see me and the fun just seemed to grow. I did seem more down than I would've usually been because of the whole Riku incident. I knew that both Axel and Roxas caught my drift, but they tried to ignore it and tried to make me happier.

Once everyone left, Hayner decided to come chill out in my room for the rest of the night.

"I found something for you." he said.

"What'd you find?"

"Riku." he grinned and pulled out a picture from his pocket. I took it from his hand and little Riku stood in front of a palm tree with a brown haired boy and a red haired girl beside him. They were all smiling and happy in their summer clothing.

"Where'd you get this?!" I smiled at the picture and crossed my legs on my bed. Hayner just grinned mischievously. "Did you, Olette and Namine creep Riku?"

"Sort've." he shrugged. "I found this in his file in the school office. It was hard as fuck just to slip out this little piece of paper out. Say thank you now!"

"Thank you." I grinned.

He started to walk towards the door. "I'll try looking more into his folder, it seemed rather big even though he's been here for only a year. I know there's some specific reason to why Axel would hate him so much, so yeah."

"Right. You do that Creeper McCreepster!"

"Night!" he just smiled on and left the room.

"Night." I said back. I put the picture so that it balancing against my lamp. I smiled at how cute he was and closed my eyes.

'I know there's some specific reason to why Axel would hate him so much,'

Were they not telling me something?

* * *

Helloooo!

Review :3?

Sorry for now replying to any of my reviews and sorry for the long wait! I promise to pay more attention to this story since I'm almost done with my other fic Vanished Memories (you should read it if you're not already doing so. :D).


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_I hate how they keep smoking pot at home. It brings back too many bad memories._

**_o_o_o_**

That afternoon kept replaying over and over again in my head for the next few days. I was pretty sure that I had hurt Riku a lot when I practically shoved him off. In English class he's been so quiet that our teacher doesn't even bother us anymore. See! Even our teacher suspects something is up!

On the bright side, Axel and I have started to talk more now like the past couple of weeks never even happened. He still occasionally grunts whenever Riku's name is brought up in conversation and he is still very mean to him at the café, but I guess we'll just have to wait until I finally found out why Axel hates Riku. It'll only be a matter of time because Hayner is still pulling off a Sherlock Holmes move and attempting to find out more about Riku.

As creepy as this sounds, I still keep Riku's childhood photo near my bed. Maybe when things aren't so awkward between us anymore, I would tell him. Actually, it'd still be creepy because then I'd have to explain how Hayner was creeping his file in the office.

Another question that is still unsolved is the question about Riku's house and that man in his house. After that day, Namine and Olette are also trying to snoop with Hayner because they're just a bunch of curious cats. May I also add that Roxas is also in this curious cat crew? These four were really, really overboard.

Enough of that, how about we talk about where I was right now? Well, I'm currently standing in front of the secretary in the main office as Roxas inched behind the counter and snuck over to one of the desks at the back.

"I still do not understand what you're trying to ask…" the secretary said. She was not the same as the other super nice secretary. She was actually a dimwitted senior from the school next door who helps out at my school sometimes.

"I want to know if this school is planning on making a cooking club. I really love cooking." The question I had asked before had no connection whatsoever to the question I just asked.

"Cooking? What?! Weren't you just asking about pottery or something?!" I could tell that she was getting really stressed.

"Maybe." I said to her then looked up at Roxas. "Roxas! What are you doing back there? That place is off limits!"

"Who, what, how?" the secretary whirled around in her chair to face Roxas. I quickly reached over the desk as Roxas made up some excuse to why he was there. I poked my finger into a keychain holder then quietly lifted it up. I clenched the numerous keys together to keep them from jangling together. I stuffed it into my pocket then casually walked out like nothing happened.

"Wait for me, Xion!" Roxas called out then bolted out the office.

"Thanks for the help!" I called out to the secretary.

"Did you get it?" Roxas asked anxiously as we walked towards one of the tables in the front hallway where Hayner and Olette were sitting.

I smiled then took the keys out of my pocket and dangled them in front of his face. "I feel so badass right now, it's not even funny."

"You got it!" Hayner yelled out as Roxas and I arrived at the table.

"Were you expecting me to slip up or something?" I grinned and dropped the keys onto the table.

"Where's Nam?" Roxas asked.

"She's in the control room right now with that technical teacher." Olette stated then grinned evilly. "She using the 'dumbass-Namine' method and I'm pretty sure she switched off every camera in the whole school."

I raised an eyebrow, "that method really works?"

"Hopefully. I also think that she went to ask tech teacher if he could show her how to work the cameras because she was interested in that kind of stuff." Hayner pointed out. "So now we don't have much time, lets continue these ninja moves!"

"What's the plan?" Roxas asked.

"You two keep patrol, Olette and I have got this." Hayner clacked his tongue and winked.

"Okay…" Roxas and I both took a seat on the table and waited for Hayner and Olette to work their magic. They walked in the opposite direction of the door to the office towards God knows where.

"Where are they going?" I watched as they left.

Roxas shrugged. "I don't even know. Lets just hope that this plan of theirs works."

"I've got the most mischievous little brother ever."

Roxas rolled his eyes, "he's only a few months younger than you, stop acting like he's five."

I tapped my fingers on the table and grinned. "Shut up."

"Look who's coming this way." Roxas pointed behind me and I turned around and watched as Axel walked towards us.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here? Go to class." Axel smirked.

"Hypocrite." Roxas snorted.

Axel smacked him in the back of his head. "I have a free period right now, dumb ass."

"Rightttt…" I said. "What do you even do at this time? You're like the only one who has a free period right now."

"I hang out with Larxene and Demyx. And then there's an occasional new girl added to that group because Demyx whips up girls like a bee with a flower."

"Oooh, Larxene, huh?" I smirked as Axel glared at me.

"Das hawt." Roxas added and also received a glare. "Oh, there they are right now."

"Hey guys!" Larxene happily skipped over while Demyx waved at us.

"Hi!" I said to her.

"Ready to go? I'm starving." Demyx whined.

"Where's your girlfriend for this week?" Axel looked down at Demyx. Axel really was a freakin' skyscraper. Oh, and of course there's his hair which adds more height to him.

"The week just started, you've gotta be patient with love." Demyx closed his eyes and bobbed his head.

Everyone snorted. If Demyx was a girl, he'd be known as the biggest whore in the whole school. But Demyx wasn't the guy who was rude, snobby and cocky like regular manwhores like him. He was actually a very nice guy…who just really, really liked girls.

"I hope you know it's Thursday, the week's almost over." Roxas stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh shit." Demyx's eyes were wide. "C'mon guys! We've gotta find a girl for me before the week ends!" Demyx ran off towards the front doors.

"Sometimes I miss the times when all Demyx did was rape his sitar, not other girls." Larxene pushed herself off of the table and waited for Axel to make a move. "Are you planning on going girl hunting with Demyx and I?"

"Yeah. Not like I'm actually going to be checking them out though." Axel winked flirtatiously at Larxene she just rolled her eyes and tugged at his ear.

"Lets go." she turned around as Axel yelped. "Later, guys!"

"Those two seriously need to stop their on and off relationship and get together already." Roxas sighed, obviously referring to Larxene and Axel.

I nodded my head in agreement. "That's so true. I think they're not getting together though because they have a love-hate relationship."

Roxas shook his head, "not even! They have a love-love-love-love-hate relationship!"

I rolled my eyes and snorted. "Pft."

"Oh look!" Roxas said. I turned around to see what he was looking at and Hayner and Olette were running towards us in some ridiculous looking costumes.

Hayner had a gray moustache that was so fake I've seen bright orange tans look more real. He had some newsboy hat on his head and he was dressed up in a black suit. Olette just had her hair up and a shit load of make up on, she probably just wanted to look like an older version of herself unlike Hayner's costume which made him gain 70 years.

"We got it!" Hayner grinned and pulled a file out of his suit.

I took it from his hands and examined it in shock, "how the hell-?"

"Did you guys get it?" Namine came running towards us, her blonde hair swished from side to side.

"Yeah!" Olette squealed. They all took a seat and I placed the folder in the middle of the table. It was rather thick with numerous amounts of paper inside.

"How'd you get out, Nam?" Roxas asked.

Namine winked, "don't worry about it. I've got my ways."

"So…do we get to open it now and see what's inside?" Hayner asked eagerly.

I shrugged, "shouldn't we at least go somewhere safe, not in the halls of our public school?"

"Yeah, there's a good chance that Rik-" Olette started.

"Hi guys." Riku somehow appeared at the end of the table. Everyone jumped up and panicked. It seemed everyone was so focused on the folder, they didn't notice Riku making his way over. I quickly grabbed the folder off of the table before Riku had a chance to even look at it. The downside was that I grabbed the closed end and ended up pulling it away too fast that the contents inside flew across the hall. Everyone at our table gasped and I covered my mouth as Riku's files were sprawled out on the floor. There were numerous amounts of paper and then a couple of pictures. One picture was of Riku and what seemed like an older version of the two kids from the photo I had beside my bed.

"Oh my god." Namine said.

"Oh shit." Hayner and Roxas said simultaneously.

"Is that…" Riku then dropped to the ground and gathered up his scattered files. No one bothered helping him. Once he was done he snatched the folder out of my hand and glared at me. I looked away as I heard Riku leave our table. Everyone was silent, not knowing what to say.

"He forgot this…" Hayner reached down and picked up a small piece of paper that was no smaller than a regular pencil.

"How embarrassing, now he'll never talk to me ever again…" I frowned and looked down into my lap. I absentmindedly played with a loose string on my jeans.

"Sorry, Xion." Namine apologized.

I looked up sadly and wondered why she would even be sorry. "You didn't do anything…"

"I know… But still… he probably thinks you are the biggest creep ever…" she replied.

I sighed and stood up. I put my hand in my jeans pocket and pulled out my car keys. "I'm going home."

**_o_o_o_**

"I'm a creep, I'm not a creep," I tugged at the pinkish petals on the dead flower. "I'm a creep," I pulled another petal off, "I'm not a creep." I held the petal less flower in my hand and tossed it into the garbage. "Why am I acting so childish?" I groaned and stuffed my face into the pillow beneath me.

I tried to sink into my bed and disappear, but I'm pretty sure that wasn't working at all. I lifted my head off of my pillow and grabbed another flower off my bedside table. Should I pick at this flower again? No. Why am I killing flowers just because I messed up? I groaned again and threw the flower back into its vase.

"We're all in this together…" my phone rang with the stupidest ring tone on my phone. That specific ring tone was used whenever Hayner was calling or texting. Don't even ask me why Hayner would want some High School Musical song as the special ring tone on my phone.

I grabbed my phone from beside me and sure enough, Hayner was calling. I quickly glanced up at the clock and realized school had just ended. Hayner probably needed a ride or something.

"'loh?" I answered the phone.

"Xion!" Hayner said from the other line. The background was noisy.

"You need a ride home or something?"

"No. Are you doing fine?" he asked.

"Yup. I'm fine. What do you need?" I automatically assumed he needed something when he called me because if he didn't, he would've texted me.

"Wanna come down to the clock tower? Me, Olette, Nam and Roxas are here. You won't be a fifth wheel or anything again, I swear." I could tell he let out a smirk.

"Sure…" I actually wasn't too sure about why he wanted me there.

"Ok! Hurry down, we're waiting! Later!"

"Bye." I said back and clicked off my phone. I jumped off my bed and walked over to my closet. I looked down at my baggy sweat pants and green hoodie. I was going to chill with my friends, not go out on a date, I didn't need to change. I shrugged to myself and grabbed my keys off my vanity.

**_o_o_o_**

"Ok. So what exactly is happening?" I sat under a tree with my four friends. We were in a little playground area which was nearby the clock tower. I shivered because of the cold breeze that came with sitting in the shade of a tree.

"Remember how Riku dropped-" Hayner started and was digging in his pocket for something.

"Don't remind me." I grumbled and crossed my legs so that I was more comfortable.

"No! Wait." Olette said as Hayner pulled out a small slip of paper from his pocket.

"That's the piece of paper that Riku forgot to pick up." Namine pointed out.

"Ok…? And…?" I was so confused right now.

"There's a phone number scribbled on it!" Roxas sounded way too excited.

I face-palmed myself, "please don't tell me you guys are going to call that number and find out more about Riku. I'm done with being a creep."

"Don't worry, Xion!" Hayner said, "you wanted to know more about him, didn't you? What better way than to call this number."

I sighed and tried to squeeze my way out of this situation, "why is there a random phone number inside that folder of his anyways? What if it's just his own phone number, or his parents?"

"Do you recognize this number?" Olette grabbed the paper from Hayner's hand and held it so that I could read it.

I read the number and it definitely wasn't Riku's. I wasn't even familiar with the area code. "No idea."

"All right! So who's calling?" Roxas asked. Everyone turned to Roxas and he just slouched. "Damn it. Why'd I even ask?"

"Here, I'll dial it for you," Namine took Roxas' phone from his hand and read the slip of paper in Olette's hand, "there you are." she handed Roxas his phone back.

"Why me…?" Roxas groaned as the phone rang. He put it on speaker and we all listened as the operator said something about the phone number being long distance. "This is going to cost me so much money!" Roxas whined some more. Namine rolled her eyes and clicked a button on Roxas' phone. It started to ring again.

After minutes of waiting and everyone's impatient groans, the person on the other line picked up.

"Hello?" the person was obviously a boy. And from the sound of his voice, he sounded about our age.

"Hi." Roxas said seconds later. I bet the guy on the other line thought this was a prank call.

"Hi… who is this?" he asked.

"My name is Roxas! What's your name?" Roxas asked very friendly like.

"Sora…" Sora said. "Who are you and why are you calling from some long distance place?"

"Oh! I was just wondering if you like ketchup chips!" Roxas said. The looks around the circle of friends sitting under this tree were priceless.

"What the hell, Roxas!" Hayner grabbed the phone from Roxas' hand. "Hello? Sora?"

"Uh…I think I'm going to hang up now…" Sora said.

"No! Wait!" Hayner said. "That was my friend, Roxas, he was being stupid for some reason…"

"It's scary talking to some random stranger! I panicked, not my fault!" Roxas complained as Namine bonked him on the head.

"Anyways, Sora? Do you know someone named Riku?" Hayner asked very professionally.

"Riku?!" Sora suddenly sounded excited. "Is he there with you? Do you know where he is? Is he ok?!"

"Whoa, there…" Hayner said, "yes I know him… kinda not really…"

"Kairi! I'm talking to someone that knows where Riku is!" Sora said. Hayner confusingly waited for Sora to come back to the phone.

"RIKU?" a female voice was heard now, "Riku are you there? Oh my god, Riku!"

"I'm Hayner… not Riku…" Hayner said.

"Oh." she said then there was some shuffling noises heard.

"Sorry about that. So, is Riku there with you right now?" Sora asked more calmly.

"No, not at the moment. I was just wondering if you knew anything about him…" Hayner said.

"He's my best friend since we were like, 3 years old…" Sora sounded sad now. I'm guessing Riku really meant a lot to Sora, and I was also guessing that since this was Riku's best friend we were talking to, he would know a lot about Riku.

"Really? Well, he's safe, just so you know." Hayner replied.

"Where are you calling from, Hayner?" Sora asked.

"Twilight Town…"

"Twilight Town? Is that where Riku is right now?"

"Sure."

"He's safe?!" the girls voice squealed from the background.

"Yeah." Sora replied. "Hayner, mind telling him to answer my calls or something? Me and my girlfriend have been so worried about him…"

"Worried? Why?"

"He ran away from Destiny Islands." Sora stated as I widened my eyes. He ran away?!

"Ran away? Ok… anyways… I wasn't even supposed to get a hold of your number. I was just wondering if your friend, Riku, knows anyone named Axel. Or if they've had some problems before.

"For your first question, yes Riku ran away. He's run away to Twilight Town before, I think. I just didn't suspect for him to go back there again because he didn't seem to be such a fan." Sora said. Riku was in Twilight Town before? Why haven't I seen him around then? "And no, I have no idea who Axel is. But anyways, now that I know where Riku is… I think I'll be coming down to Twilight Town. So scratch the 'tell him Sora's been calling' speech and don't tell him anything. I don't want him to run away again." Sora explained.

"Ok." Hayner repied. "Me and my friends were actually calling because we wanted to know more about Riku. My friend Axel seems to hate him for some reason and I have no idea why. I don't want to ask Axel why he hates Riku, and I don't want to ask Riku what he's done… I was just calling because I wanted to know more about Riku's past, I guess."

"You mean Riku's past problems…?" Sora said.

"Past problems?" Hayner raised an eyebrow.

"Sora!" the girls voice said. I was assuming this girl was Sora's said girlfriend.

"Sorry. I can't tell you anything about him. Maybe when I come down there." Sora said.

"But why not?" Hayner asked. "When are you going to come down?"

"In a few months. Riku's past isn't something to talk about over the phone…" Sora sounded tense. What did he mean by this?

"But-"

"Thanks for telling me he's safe Hayner," Sora interrupted, "now please don't tell him that I'm coming down there."

"But-"

"Thanks a lot, Hayner. Goodbye." Sora hung up the phone before Hayner even got to say another word.

"What the hell is up with Riku?" Olette asked.

"More importantly, what is up with Riku's past?"

* * *

I'M SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE D: . I guess I've been really busy. And so when I actually DO update ten years later, I give you a sucky ass chapter :/. Anywho, thanks for all the reviews guys! Tell me what you think about Sora's appearance and tell me what you think is up with Riku :o!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_I've started up again. I did it once after that really awkward moment in her friend, Namine's, car. Then I did it once again when I found her and her friends with the my folders that were supposed to be kept safe by the school. I don't want to hurt her, so I've decided to hurt myself instead._

**o_o_o**

The marshmallow sat in my hot chocolate, slowly sinking into its death. I watched it carefully. I didn't really have anything better to do anyways and watching this marshmallow die was actually very interesting. For some reason, I looked past the squishy white gooeyness of a marshmallow and I saw myself in its spot. And instead of the hot chocolate, I saw life, as it revolved around me, the marshmallow. It started to sink even more and I started to understand the metaphorical message right in front of me, on the desk of my bedroom.

"When life attacks you," I slammed my clenched fist down onto the table, causing the hot chocolate to ripple, "and it starts to overwhelm you," I watched carefully as the little waves in the cup in front of me started to attack the lone marshmallow, "and it starts to kill you…" the marshmallow was now turning a brownish colour as it sank even more into 'life'.

I picked up a toothpick from beside me and looked at the mess of black pen marks at the tip of it which resembled my little black haired friend. I smirked then sadly looked away from the toothpick and back at the dying marshmallow.

"Sometimes," I started to poke at the marshmallow with the toothpick, "there's someone who seems to save you, even at your worst." I finally got the toothpick into the marshmallow. I quickly scooped it out and held the toothpick with the marshmallow on top, over the cup. "But, sometimes," I then let go of the toothpick and watched as it and the marshmallow started to sink in the cup of hot chocolate, "after weeks of falling for that toothpick of yours, you realize that you've been living a lie. And then you drop. Drop back into the depths of life, without anyone this time." the marshmallow disappeared into its so called life as the toothpick kept on floating.

**_o_o_o_**

"Hayner…!" I groaned and slapped away his hand, "I've got to finish this project, go away!"

"Xion!" Hayner grabbed the pencil out of my hand again and threw it away, "come outside, now!"

I groaned again then sat back in my seat, "why do you want me outside?"

"Because. I want to go to Namine's house." Hayner said this with a straight face. A face that was too straight. He was obviously up to something.

"Namine's house?" I raised a black eyebrow, "since when do you want to go to Namine's house when Olette's not there?"

Hayner grinned, "shut up, lets go."

I shook my head and started to put my papers back into their binders. I knew I was going to end up getting dragged out of my house by Hayner anyways, might as well get packed up. "Why though? I need reasons?"

"Don't worry about it." Hayner grinned.

I rolled my eyes and stood up, "lets go."

"Can I drive, can I drive, can I drive?!" Hayner jumped up and down like a jumping bean.

My mood instantly dropped. "We don't have a car…" I stated quietly.

"Oh. Fuck. Right…" Hayner instantly noticed that I wasn't a fan of talking about driving cars. I was kinda really paranoid of cars at the moment.

"It's ok."

"We'll walk." Hayner retorted. "Or I can push you in a shopping cart or a stroller or something…"

I forced a smile onto my face, "you're an idiot."

We walked out the door, both making fun of each other in a playful way. Just some brotherly-sisterly love, I would say as we walked past pedestrians who thought we were smoking something. Namine's house wasn't that close to our house, so we were walking for a good twenty minutes before finally arriving at her street. As we approached her house, Namine gleefully opened the door and nearly jumped onto me. She started to squeal like crazy.

"You came!" Namine jumped up and down.

"Yeah…?" I looked at Hayner and noticed that the two were sharing some kind of look. "What's going on here?"

"You'll find out soon." Hayner grinned. I rolled my eyes as Namine pulled me inside her house. She dragged me all the way to her living room where Roxas, Axel and Larxene were all sitting on one sofa, looking quite comfortable.

"Hi guys." I said to them and took a seat beside Namine. Hayner got his own seat on a lone couch.

"Hello." Everyone chimed in.

"So…?" I looked over at Namine and waited for her response before looking over at the three sitting on the sofa in front of me.

"Are we just going to hang out here all day?" Axel groaned.

"Kinda not really." Roxas replied.

"What's happening? Seriously." I asked.

"We're here to have an interview!" Hayner shouted. I gave him a weird look.

"An interview?" Axel, Larxene and I both said at the same time. I could tell that those two were just as clueless as I was by the look on their face.

"Yes." Roxas sat up in his seat, "or we could play truth or dare."

I groaned because I really wasn't a fan of truth or dare at the moment because I wanted to know the real reason they dragged me down here.

"You start." Namine said to Hayner.

"Fine." Hayner muttered and got comfortable in his seat. "Who's asking me first?"

"Let's just play, the person to your left asks you." Axel suggested then gave a mischievous grin to Larxene who just rolled her eyes.

"I'm down." I grinned at Hayner, then realized that I was sitting next to Namine. "So, Hayner, truth or dare?"

"Ugh." Hayner shrugged, "dare, I guess."

"I dare you to…" I tapped my chin, trying to think of a good dare. I was actually one of the worst people to play this game because my brain worked really slow.

"lick my feet!" Roxas put his foot in the air and snickered at Hayner's face.

"Hell no!" he retorted.

I started to laugh, "do it."

"No!" Hayner screeched, "that's dirt!"

"Chicken." Axel said.

"Or, or, or!" Roxas chirped, "phone sex with Olette. Now."

"You horny freak!" Namine squished her nose in disgust at Roxas. Axel and Roxas shared a high five then looked at me.

"Your choice, Hayner. But where's Olette anyways?" I asked.

"She said she was trapping herself in her house because she needed a project to do." Hayner explained.

"I don't think she knows we're here. Do it, Hayner." Larxene grinned.

"Do that, or you're making out with this," Roxas waggled his foot in the air.

"Eh…" Hayner pulled out his phone. "Fine. What do I say?"

"Don't act like you've never done this before…" Axel smirked. Namine and I both rolled our eyes at the amusement Axel and Roxas got out of this.

"Ok, ok." Hayner dialled a number onto his phone and put it on speaker. "You're so going down when it's your turn…"

"Hayner! I told you not to call me!" Olette yelled into the phone.

Hayner took a deep breath with closed eyes then straightened out his face. "Hey babe. How you doin'?"

I slapped a hand onto my mouth to keep from laughing. Everyone else in the room other than Hayner were doing the exact same thing. Hayner just kept his straight face and waited for Olette's response.

"Uh… I'm fine… how are you?" Olette said, causing everyone to laugh again.

"I was just wonderin' what you were wearing… if anything…" Hayner said this with a face so straight, I couldn't even hold in my laughter anymore. I started to laugh which caused a chain reaction. Next to laugh was Namine, then Roxas and finally Axel and Larxene. It was quite obvious that our plan had failed.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Olette responded in a very sexual voice. The five of us stopped laughing and straightened ourselves up. We were all surprised by what Olette had just said. I looked over at Hayner and he was as red as ever.

"Yeah…I would like to know…" Hayner's face didn't go back to normal, it just kept growing in redness.

"I bet you're as red as a rose right now." Olette suddenly said on the phone. "Idiots." she said then hung up her phone.

"Burn!" Axel yelled and everyone erupted into laughter.

"Shut up!" red-faced Hayner whined.

"You were so getting a mental picture of Olette back there." Larxene winked.

Hayner looked down, "no I wasn't!"

"Roxas' turn!" I shouted, saving Hayner's butt from any more teasing. "Truth or dare, Roxas?"

"Truth." Roxas grinned, "I'm not picking dare after what happened to Hayner."

"Hey!" Hayner said. "I'm the one who's going to pick the truth anyways." Hayner then slouched in his seat, "I'm going to pick the most awkward question ever…"

Roxas gulped, "uh-oh."

"Hmm…" Hayner stroked his non-existent beard.

"I'm going to get tied into this question, I know it." Namine groaned and dropped her head back.

Hayner just grinned wider and wider. "So, Roxas, when are you and Namine planning on having-"

"Who said we haven't already had sex?" Roxas retorted without even waiting for Hayner's response. We all knew this question was coming up. He said this without any emotion at all.

"What?!" Namine literally jumped up off her seat.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You guys have had sex already?! I was just going to ask when you guys were planning on having ice cream on the clock tower again!" Hayner said innocently. I chuckled along with Axel and Larxene. Namine didn't find this funny at all.

"Oh. We'll have ice cream after our next sexy time." Roxas winked at Namine which made her blush like crazy. I personally found this all so hilarious.

Hayner squinted his eyes at Roxas, "I don't know if you're serious or not…"

"I think we should go on to Axel!" Namine suggested while Hayner rapidly shook his head.

"No! You haven't answered-" Hayner whined.

"Truth or dare, Axel?" Roxas interrupted and turned his head to Axel.

"Please pick truth, Axel. I don't feel like making out with you right now." Larxene whimpered.

"How'd you know I was going to-?" Roxas shrugged it off while Namine and I chuckled, "whatever."

"As much as I want to pick dare," Axel winked at Larxene and she just rolled her eyes, "I'll pick truth."

"Ok." Roxas then got tense as he thought about what he was going to ask.

"Wait, are you going to answer the question no matter what?" Namine asked.

Axel shrugged, "yeah?"

"Ok." Roxas repeated then he quickly glanced over at me. The look he gave me really frightened me. I knew that I wasn't going to like the question he was going to ask. "Why…"

"Wow!" Axel said and immediately stood up. He glared down at Roxas. "I've already told you once, why must you insist on hearing it every single time?"

Now it was Roxas' time to look and feel scared, "huh?"

"I don't like Riku. Ok? I don't. I don't want any of you near him," he then turned his glare to me, "I don't want to see anyone with him," he turned back to Roxas, "and I don't want to even see him living or breathing." Axel literally spat on Roxas' face. "I'm out." he muttered and walked out the door.

"Is that why you dragged me here?" I looked at Hayner and he just nodded his head.

"How did he know-?" Roxas said quietly.

"He's your best friend, dumb ass." Larxene stood up. "You two should know that Riku's obviously done something fucked up to Axel. Just look at how he cringes whenever he hears his name." she held her finger up in the air. Her nails were painted a bright pink that made her eyes pop.

"That's what we're trying to find out! Why does he hate him so much?!" Roxas shook his head, "Riku doesn't even know what he's done!"

Larxene rolled her eyes, "maybe he's just acting? He probably knows very well what he's done. He just won't say…" she turned her green orbs to me, "because of you." her finger that was now pointed to me seemed to be laser shooting me.

"But I-" I piped up.

"So you're saying Xion's the only one who can find out what he's done?" Hayner asked.

"No shit." Larxene pushed her hair behind her ear and walked towards the door. "Work your magic, girly," she winked at me then waved, "later guys."

It then seemed everyone's eyes were all on me. They seemed to be wanting me to talk to Riku really badly. I stood up and shook my head.

"I'm not your little bitch. I'm not going to go on some little," I made bunny fingers with my hands, "mission and ruin my friendships anymore.

"But Xion!" Namine called out.

I started to walk to the door when Hayner said something that made me stop in my tracks, "you'll have to choose between Axel and Riku then."

I didn't turn around to face them. I just stood still and thought about that. Would that really have to be a choice I'll have to make? I gulped then sighed before turning around and looking down at the ground.

"Fine. I'll ask him."

* * *

I reallyyyy liked the beginning part of this chapter. In case you guys were confused, the first little tidbit was Riku's POV. I reallyyyy loved that part. Everything just went downhill from there. I just needed a filler, I guess -___-. Well, at least this chapter shows that these guys are typical horny 16/17 year olds (sorry for stereotyping x_x)

Haha, REVIEWWW :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_I really want to talk to her, but I'm pretty sure she hates me with all her guts. But there was a sign the other day that she didn't hate me. That said day in English class our teacher called out on her. I don't know if she got cherry red out of embarrassment or because of the fact that what the teacher said might've been true._

**_o_o_o_**

Another day, another dead English class. It's been almost a week since the little incident with Riku's folder, and I haven't spoken to him since. In English class he would always sit in his seat at the other side of the classroom, and I would sit in mine. Instead of usually sneaking his seat over to my desk, he would just sit there and work. Yes, I've creeped him multiple times, I would know what he's doing in English class.

So anyways, I'm sitting in English class, scribbling some stars on the old brown desk. Mr. Asswipe (yes I've created a new name for him) was talking about how we were supposed to be past chapter 8 to be able to start the assignment. I really couldn't care less about that stupid book we were supposed to be reading. I was in the middle of a huge crisis! Just the other day, I had agreed that I would talk to Riku and find out the reason why Axel hates him so much.

I stopped scribbling stars and turned those into hearts. Sooner than later my whole desk was filled with odd shaped hearts. I sighed and dropped my cheek into the palm of my hands. I was bored to death and there was no way I could amuse myself anymore.

"Xion!"

"Huh?" I looked up and noticed all eyes were on me. I looked straight at Mr. Asswipe and realized that he probably asked me a question. I could already feel myself start to blush.

"Holy hell, Xion." Mr. Asswipe paced himself back and forth in front of the blackboard. His attempt at looking stressed about me was failing miserably.

"Sorry?" I muttered, not knowing what I was supposed to respond with.

"Maybe if you would stop daydreaming of Riku all the time you would actually know the right answer to my question!" he yelled with a frown. I could tell that deep down inside he was smiling his dirty ass off.

"But I-" I had no idea what to say next. Most embarrassing moment of my life right here. I could feel the blush on my face increase in redness in a matter of milliseconds.

"How can you not dream of Riku all the time? He's fucking sexy." a voice said from the front of the classroom. I looked up and it was a brown haired girl that was also in my art class. She was one of those super nice yet bitchy girls. She turned around and winked at me. The wink was a sign saying that she's got my back.

"Seriously, Selphie?" Asswipe slapped his face (he should've slapped himself harder) and pointed towards the door. "Bad language, office. Now."

Selphie stood up with pride, gathering all her books and stuffing them into her purse. "Whatever. Maybe you should stop sending students to the office and send yourself there. Maybe you'll learn to stop acting like a dick and to stop picking on people." she flipped her hair and walked out the classroom, her heels banging on the ground as she exited.

Asswipe glared at me then turned to the blackboard. I could tell that he too was embarrassed by Selphie's outburst to continue his rant about me daydreaming about Riku. "Back to my question…"

I almost immediately zoned out and blocked out Asswipe's voice from corrupting my brain. I glanced over at Riku and I caught him staring at me. He quickly looked away and back down at his paper. I quietly sighed and slouched in my seat. I picked up my pencil and started to draw zigzag lines down all the hearts I drew on my desk.

**_o_o_o_**

"Thanks for the save. I really needed that." I was standing in front of Selphie inside the office.

"No worries." she smiled at me, "I really hate that teacher too. I just had to get back at him."

"Well, thanks." I fixed the backpack on my back and smiled at her.

Selphie shrugged, "like I said, I really hate that teacher. I wasn't technically saving your ass, I was just looking for an opportunity to stab at Mr. Douche."

Ouch.

Oh, and look! Even _Selphie _has nicknames for that stupid teacher!

"Oh."

"Yeah…" the two of us walked out the office as the end of school bell was rung. "I don't really like you much."

Ouch.

Again.

"Oh." I repeated. What else was I supposed to say?! What would you say if someone said that to you?!

Selphie turned to me and smiled. "But you know what they say, haters are only haters because they are jealous of you. I'm going to have to say that's true because you've got two hot best friends and one hot _almost_ boyfriend. How can you not be jealous?"

_Almost_ boyfriend. I'm not a fan of that term.

"Thanks." I replied lamely.

Selphie stopped walking and eyed me, "why do you keep thanking me? I'm acting like a total bitch to you." I shrugged my shoulders and she sighed. "Well, you're way too nice. Maybe you can teach me your ways, I really need to stop with the bitchiness. One day we'll have to hang out, kay?"

"Sure." I replied and slipped my thumbs into the bottom part of my backpacks shoulder straps. "That'll be fun."

"Ok." she spun around and waved, "later!"

I watched as the brown haired girl disappeared into the crowd.

I was really certain about something at that specific point of time,

Selphie was a freakin' weirdo.

**_o_o_o_**

"Did you ask yet?" Namine and I were walking to Roxas' house from school. Namine didn't have a car, I didn't want to go near a car and Roxas was home sick.

"Nam, you've been asking that for the past 4 days." I rolled my eyes. Hard to believe its been four days since the little truth or dare session at Namine's house. Time seemed to fly by whenever I wasn't hanging out with Riku.

"It's almost Friday, Xion, you've got to talk to Riku sooner or later." she pointed out as I stepped on one of those really crunchy leaves on the ground.

I sighed and breathed in the fall air. "I bet he hates me. He won't want to talk to me."

Namine shrugged, "maybe he doesn't hate you. You're probably just paranoid or something." Now I shrugged while Namine and I walked closer and closer to our destination. "Have you been talking to Axel lately?"

I nodded my head, "yeah. But he's not in the talking mood with Roxas, right?"

"Correct." Namine sounded like a teacher, "I'm not worried about them though. They're guys, they'll make up sooner than later."

"Guys have it so much easier." I groaned.

"Tell me about it." Namine sighed.

The two of us had some conversation as we walked all the way to Roxas' house. This time the conversation did not consist of Riku nor Axel, which was sort of a relief considering the fact that everyone has been bothering me about those two. We reached Roxas' house and he opened the door with his little superman pants and white gym shirt. His blonde hair was a mess and he had tired eyes.

"Hi guys."

"You look like a zombie." I pointed out as Namine hugged him and tried to steal a kiss.

"I have a disease or something right now, Nam, don't kiss me!" Roxas said with a stuffy nose.

"Aw." Namine let go of Roxas and frowned.

Roxas rolled his eyes and dragged Namine inside his house. I awkwardly stood at the door and rolled my eyes.

"I'm not a third wheel or something." I said sarcastically. I walked inside the house and took off my shoes. Roxas and Namine were no where in sight. I groaned and slumped around Roxas' house to find the two making out on the kitchen counter. I shrugged my shoulders at the familiar scene and walked past the two towards a cupboard. I pulled out a popcorn bag and spun around, "shall I make some popcorn while I watch you two make out?" I asked sweetly.

"Yarg!" Roxas jumped back and Namine almost fell off the counter. "Where did you come from?!"

I put the popcorn bag into the microwave and made myself at home, "Namine, I joined you today so that we could see sick Roxas, not so I would watch you two share germs."

"Sorry." Namine muttered.

"Don't worry about it." I pulled out my cellphone and dialled Hayner's number, "I'll call Hayner to pick me up then you guys can resume your sexy time."

"No! Don't leave!" Roxas said.

I winked at Roxas, "I know you want me to leave. Being a third wheel isn't that exciting, y'know."

"Haaay." Hayner's voice said through the phone.

"Hi. Wanna pick me up from Roxas'?" I asked as Namine opened my bag of popcorn and the scent exploded everywhere.

"Who says I'm not busy?" Hayner said. There was some background noise coming from the phone and after listening for a few seconds, I knew Hayner was at home watching some cartoons.

"You're watching cartoons, loser." I replied to him.

"Suck my dick." he retorted.

"That's incest, plus, we've gone through this multiple times, that's _Olette's_ job."

"Xion!" Hayner whined and I burst out into laughter. Namine and Roxas stared at me like I was a bearded lady from the circus. "Fine. I'll be there. I don't like you, I hope you know that."

"Love you too, bro!" I said and hung up the phone.

"Is he coming?" Roxas asked while stuffing his mouth with popcorn.

"Yup. Hopefully." I said and held out my hands, indicating that I wanted some popcorn. Roxas threw the open popcorn bag over to me, causing popcorn to spill on the ground on its way over to my hands.

"Nice one." I pointed out and ate the popcorn as if nothing happened.

"I'm too sick to clean…" Roxas stated then looked over at Namine.

Namine glared at him before slapping his arm, "You're too sick to clean yet you're able to have a full on make out session with me?!"

I started to laugh as Roxas grabbed a broom that was leaning beside him and started to sweep at the ground. Namine grinned with triumph at Roxas' embarrassed red face.

"Xion!" Hayner's voice was heard from the front door.

I poked my head around the corner and Hayner was standing at the door, twirling some keys around his finger.

"That was fast." I jumped up from my seat.

"Who invited you in?" Roxas joked and the three of us walked towards the door.

"Alrighty, lets leave before these two start getting it on again." I smirked at the two and pushed Hayner out the door.

"Hi and bye!" Hayner called out as I waved to them.

"Oh." we walked towards the drive way and I noticed the car Hayner arrived with. "You didn't take Mom's car?"

"No. She went to the grocery store." Hayner said. The car in front of me was Hayner's dad's car. Since I've actually never seen him at home much since he came back from his trip, I never expected him to actually lend his car to Hayner. "Dad was sleeping so I just took it."

"So badass of you." I giggled and got into the passenger seat.

Hayner started up the car and backed out of the drive way. When he made a turn that led away from our home, I suspected that he was just going to go over to Olette's house or something. That's when he took another turn that led to downtown.

"You haven't asked him yet, right?" Hayner finally spoke up.

I groaned when I realized what was happening. "Don't tell me you're taking me to the café… Hayner…" I whined.

"Xion, everyone's curious as to why Axel's acting this way. You've got to talk to him." he was serious and he didn't turn and face me once. He just kept his eyes on the road.

"Hayner!" I whined some more. "I don't-"

"I know you want to talk to him." he turned to me and smiled. "I hope you know that ever since you've met Riku, you're always muttering his name in your sleep. You obviously like him a _lot_."

"What?!" I widened my eyes and my face started to get warm. "I do not do that! Even if I did, how would you know?!"

"In the middle of the night when Mom takes away my Internet, I go to your room and use yours." Hayner admitted this with a smile on his face. "Luckily you don't moan his name sexually or anything. If you did that, I would've been scarred for life."

"Hayner!" I screeched again. "You creep!"

"Call me a creep, I don't care. You like Riku, now stop that glare!" Hayner singsonged.

I embarrassingly shook my head then sighed once I knew he wasn't going to give this up. "Nice rhymes." I muttered.

"I rhyme all the time." he stated as we arrived at the café.

"What if Axel's there? What if it's not a good time to see Riku? What if he doesn't even want to see me?" I panicked. Hayner parked along side the busy downtown street and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm a creep, remember? Axel's over at Demyx's, probably playing COD, no doubt about that. And Riku is just about to get off work in 5, 4," Hayner pointed out the window and inside the café I saw a clear view of the silver haired boy putting on his backpack and leaving. "3, 2, 1." Riku was then pulled back to the counter by another worker. Hayner knew it was his cue as he jumped out the car and opened my door. He dragged me out and I fell to the ground.

"Ow! Hayner!" I yelled and sat up, dusting the little pebbles stuck to my jeans.

"Oh shit, he's coming! I was never here!" he jumped into the passenger seat and closed the door.

"Hayne-!"

"Xion?"

I turned my head and Riku was standing at the door to the café in his work uniform. He gave me a strange look. I could already feel my face yet again get red. Why was I blushing so much lately?!

"H-hi…" I nearly whispered.

"Why are you on the ground…?" he asked. The conversation between us couldn't get any more awkward. It seemed that we were both at that stage where we didn't know if we were even acquaintances with each other.

"I…um…I…" I had no idea what to say other than 'I tripped'. If I stuttered any more, Riku was sure to know I was lying. "I tripped…" I replied oh-so-dead-like.

"Oh." he started to walk over to me and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest.

Shut the hell up, Heart.

"Here." he held out a hand and I took it. He pulled me up so that I was standing only a few centimetres away from him.

"Thanks." I muttered without looking up at him. The only reason I refused to look at him right now is because we were at a distance where he could make one move then instantly kiss me. I really don't want that kiss being watched by creepy Hayner who was only right behind us.

"Where are you headed?" he asked and finally stepped back from me (phew! …I think).

"Oh. I uh… just uh… um… you know…" Insert insane amount of stuttering here. Damn it, Xion, think girl, think! "Um…" my brain was blank. Fuck.

Riku nudged his chin in the direction towards his beat up car. "Wanna go on a ride somewhere? I just got off work…"

I don't take rides from strangers ran through my mind. Wait! Whoa! Riku was definitely not a stranger. "Sure." I replied and followed Riku towards his car.

Once I jumped into the front seat of his car, my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. Riku looked over then went back to starting the car up. I stared at my phone and smirked like an idiot.

_You're very welcome, sis ;) . Love your brother, Hayner the King!_

What a stupid head.

Before texting him back, I quickly glanced over at Riku to make sure he wasn't looking at me funny. He was just staring out at the road like he wasn't sitting beside some smiling freak. I turned back to my phone and quickly texted him back.

_Fuck you :)_

* * *

Yay! I think this chapter is way better than the last one u_u.

How are you guys liking Selphie's guest appearance :o? I wasn't in the mood for adding a full time character that's why I made her a bit bitchy so there wouldn't be much friendships sparking between her and Xion. But who knows? Maybe I'll just include Selphie into the story somehow, maybe not :o.

So... REVIEW NOW OR I KEEL YOU D:


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_I think a part of me died today._

**_o_o_o_**

"So…where are we going?" I nervously broke the silence between us as Riku drove around downtown. I had no idea where he was leading me to.

"The park." he answered.

"Oh."

"We have to talk."

This sounded like something I would hear from a boyfriend who was about to break up with me, not a guy who I wanted as a boyfriend.

"Oh." I replied plainly again.

"Ok." he quickly parallel parked right beside the park we visited that one day. He fished his cup holders for some change and then jumped out the car.

"Contain yourself, Xion." I said to myself and took a deep breaths. He's not going to kill you in this forest or anything, he doesn't have any weapons on him.

He could easily break a stick off a tree and use that.

No.

Shut up, Xion.

"You coming?" Riku opened up my door and I let out a huge screech. I'm such a scaredy cat sometimes… "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he held my hands and I instantly felt my heart thump faster. "Are you ok?"

"You scared me…" I said as I heard Riku stifle his laughter. "Are you laughing at me?!"

"Can we go now…?" he pulled me out of his car and closed the door behind us, his hand still clutching onto mine.

"Why the park of all places?" I looked around and felt the cool breeze tickle my arms. I accidentally (shut up, it was an accident, I swear) grabbed onto Riku's arm because of the random breeze.

"If you're just cold, I have a sweater in the car. I can go get it." he suggested. What a gentleman.

I shook my head and let go of his arm. "No, I'm fine." that was an obvious lie, you could tell from the hair standing up on my arms.

Riku and I walked hand in hand for a while until we were off the park's path and were now following a little trail made by people walking over the grass way too much. We walked in between bushes and trees until we reached the big hand made swing that hung from a lone tree in the middle of an open area.

It was quite obvious now why Riku picked this spot. It was like, our place. For some reason that day we had opened up to each other so much.

Riku suddenly started to run, pulling me with him. We ran up until the tree where Riku jumped onto the seat and gave off a toothy grin. The same grin that was on that picture I never removed from beside my bed.

"I pushed you last time, you've gotta push me now."

I raised an eyebrow at his sudden change of emotions (was he PMSing?!). I blinked dumbly at him for a few seconds as I tried to catch my breath from the run.

Riku frowned when I didn't do anything, "you're not going to push me, are you?"

I shook my head. Not playfully, but seriously. "I thought we were going to talk, not play on swings." Riku's frown grew and I couldn't help but smile at how stupid this must've looked to either one of my friends. "I thought you'd hate me after what I did."

"What'd you do? Sneak over like a ninja and steal my folder from the school? That's nothing to be mad over, that's actually pretty badass." Riku smiled which caused me to blush. I've missed that smile. "I thought you were the one who hated me!"

I shook my head. "I could never hate you! Why would I even hate you? There's no reason in the world!"

"I dunno. Axel?" Riku shrugged and started to kick at the ground to help him swing.

"Oh. Right." I thought about asking Riku about the conflict between him and Axel. I sighed and shrugged it off. I was too caught up in the mood to want to do anything right now. "Riku… so you're saying that we haven't spoken to each other in so long just because we thought we hated each other?!"

Riku stopped swinging and nodded his head before bursting out into laughter. "We're such idiots!"

I joined in on his laughter and agreed, "idiots indeed! How could we let something so stupid come between our… wait…" I thought about something else that happened just before I had stolen the folder from the school office. "Y-you…you…Namine's car…that day…" I stuttered like crazy just thinking about what I was going to say to him.

"Oh. Shit." it was now Riku's turn to go all red. "I'm sorry… I didn't know you didn't want to kiss me…"

"What!" I yelled. "It's not that! It's just… I don't know…" I was nearly wobbling on my feet, about to fall to the ground. What was with this random dizzy spell coming around?

"Are you ok…?" Riku stood up and held my hand. He quickly put his free hand onto my forehead. "You're not going to be sick or anything, are you?"

"I…" the dizzy spell was starting to take over my body. What the hell was happening. "I need to sit down."

"Do you need a drink? Water? Juice? Are you sure you're not about to die on me?" Riku said as we descended and sat against the tree trunk. He held my hand tightly as I closed my eyes and started to breathe. Riku stopped blabbering about what he should get me and I opened up one eye and half smiled.

"Why'd you stop talking?"

"Xion? Are you ok? You're acting like a dying person one second then a crack head the next…" Riku really sounded worried.

I opened both eyes and held Riku's hand tighter. "I have no idea what that was actually…"

Since I was wearing a thin long sleeved shirt, the stupid tree's bark was poking my back like a porcupine. Way to kill the mood, tree.

"But are you ok now?" he asked again. I ignored him and dropped my head down onto his shoulder, rubbing my cheek on him.

"Mmmmm." I hummed, "you're really warm."

"Told you I should've gotten you that sweater…" Riku said more calmly. He traced circles with his thumb on my hand. He then let go of my hand and wrapped his arms around me. "Warmer?" he asked, his face not too far away from mine.

"Mmmhmmm." I said and stared up into his turquoise eyes. The sun was now setting as the orange sky behind his face brought out his intense eyes. "I'm warm now."

"You're more than warm, you're hot." Riku sheepishly smirked.

"Loser." I grinned as our faces got closer.

"Wait!" Riku suddenly pulled his face away from mine, still keeping his arms around me. "You know what? I'm going to be straight forward with this." he said.

I rose an eyebrow, confused about what he was talking about. "Ok…?"

"Are you… wait no… I mean… the car… you kinda really hurt my feelings…" he muttered.

"I…" I stared up at him. "…I didn't know you liked me…"

Riku's eyes widened. "Like you?! I don't like you…-!"

"I knew it!" I got out of his grip and was about to burst into tears when he grabbed me back down and grinned again. How could he be smiling like that right now?!

"You didn't let me finish my sentence. I don't like you… I love you, Xion." I could tell from how Riku looked deep into my eyes that he wasn't lying. "I hope you know, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. _Ever._"

"I…" before I could even respond, Riku had (finally) kissed me.

I swear I was flying.

Ok, well I obviously couldn't be flying, but the feeling I had was incredible. As Riku kissed me I pulled his hands from around me and planted them straight at my waist. He didn't make a hesitation and started to slide his hands up my top, I couldn't care less, I would have to say I enjoyed it. I ran my fingers through his silky silver hair and I couldn't be a more happier person on this Earth.

That's when it all got fucked up.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!"

Riku was suddenly ripped off of me by an angered Axel. Axel's face shone the colour of his blazing red hair. After that intense make out session I was heavily breathing and I still needed time to catch my breath. I widened my eyes as I noticed a skimpy dressed Larxene behind him. She looked just as scared as I did.

"I THOUGHT I FUCKING TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK TO HIM!" Axel yelled at me. From down on the ground in my spot, I felt useless, helpless. I felt like a little ant about to get squished by an elephant. I quivered with fear and that's when it hit me.

_"Why are you so happy today?" I asked Axel while at our lockers._

_Axel wore a huge grin on his face. "I think I'm finally going to get Larxene!"_

_"Finally!" I high-fived the happy Axel. "Wait, what do you mean, 'going to get' Larxene?!" I raised an eyebrow at Axel._

_Axel's grin just grew wider. "I'm going to take her to this secret place I found in the park. And I don't even give a shit anymore, I'm losing it today and that's final!"_

_My eyes widened. "EW AXEL!" I squealed, catching the attention of students walking by. "Too much information! Ew! Mental images! Oh my god! Yuck! You're my best friend, why did you tell me that?!" I started to make gagging noises. "And plus, I'm a girl! Don't tell me that!"_

Oh fuck.

Tonight was supposed to be a legendary night for Axel.

And me being with Riku just killed it for him.

"Don't yell at her like that!" Riku jumped up and growled in Axel's face.

I immediately bounded to my feet and stood in between Axel and Riku. I definitely didn't want anything happening between these two. I looked over at Larxene and I swear, Larxene, Larxene the badass, Larxene the girl who was hard as nails, Larxene, the girl who could make you whimper just by glaring at you… looked like she was about to cry. Was this moment that special to her as well? My heart suddenly sank. Poor Larxene…

"What the fuck are _you_ going to do about it?!" Axel yelled. He really had a bad temper.

"Why don't you stop fucking controlling her life! Let her date who she wants! Just because you don't like me doesn't mean she can't like me!" Riku yelled back.

I had no idea whose side to take, so I just stood there, still as a statue.

"Shut the fuck up! Who are you to talk to me like that?!" Axel yelled and raised his hand. I tried to push Axel away.

"Stop it, Axel!" I was practically about to cry my heart out. I didn't want either of them getting hurt.

"Who do you even think you are?!" Riku asked, he was nearly as angry as Axel. "Thinking your so big shot with those two stoner tattoos under your eyes! You're not even cool! Stop trying!"

That's when Axel put down his hand. Now it was almost time for Axel to start crying. But don't get me wrong, I was too, about to start crying. Everyone knew the meaning behind those tattoos on Axel's face. Everyone knew not to ever say_ anything_ about those tattoos under his eyes. No one even _tried_ to say anything… until now…

I couldn't take it anymore, I let a few tears escape my eyes and I could feel my nose get all waterfall-like.

"Are you fucking stupid?!" Axel's voice cracked. He was crying. I know he was. I glanced up at Riku and he looked scared. Riku's a nice guy, he knew that something was definitely wrong with what he had said before. "_You're_ the reason why I got these tattoos!"

I widened my eyes. "What are you talking about, Axel?!" I was starting to connect the dots, but I didn't want to believe that…

Maybe _that's _why Axel hated Riku…

Maybe _that's _why Axel wanted me away from him.

Maybe _that's_ why Axel said it would hurt me to be with him…

My bottom lip quivered as I looked over at Riku. He just looked horrified.

"Don't you understand why people get teardrop tattoos? They get it because people close to them have died. Do you understand now why I have these tattoos?!" Axel was crying like crazy. My heart wouldn't stop racing.

"I…-" Riku tried to say something but I don't think Axel would even let him.

"You were the fucking one who killed my best friend and his brother! You, Riku! YOU!"

I broke down into tears as I remembered that night.

_"You're not even that drunk, you can still drive, don't worry." Isa said to his older brother Saix who was practically drunk as hell._

_"But bro, I dun wanna drive…!" Saix whined like a baby. He whined so much when he was drunk. Luckily his brother wasn't the same._

_"Xion?" Isa turned to me from the front seat. His gorgeous face looked even more handsome in the midnight moon. "Do you want a drive home from my brother or would you like to walk the whole 1 hour home?" he asked, expecting me to obviously answer with the drive home._

_"I-I don't know…" I was nervous. What can I say? I wasn't a fan of drunk driving. "I don't think your brother should be driving though… he did drink a lot at that party…"_

_Isa rolled his eyes, "don't worry, Xion. Nothing will happen!" he gave off his signature smile and I just slouched into my seat. I knew Isa, and I knew that he always got his way no matter what._

_"Hey, hey, hey! Don't forget about me!" Axel jumped into the car beside me while in his drunken stage._

_"God, Axel, you stink." I crinkled my nose and smirked at my best friend. I wasn't one to drink as crazy as Axel, but I wasn't one to be super sober at parties. But I did take into account that I was only in grade nine, I shouldn't be hardcore drinking at that age. "Where's Roxas?"_

_"YO!" Axel yelled._

_I jumped up at his sudden outburst. "Eh…?!"_

_Axel looked like a bobble head as his head spun in circles and circles. "I saw him with your cousin. Finally they got it on!"_

_Namine and Roxas?! That thought bothered me for so long, even though I've known of their crushes towards each other ever since Namine moved to Twilight town. "Blech!" I grimaced._

_"Are we ready to go?" Saix turned around from the passenger seat and smirked at how drunk Axel was. He was pretty drunk himself so I had no idea why he was smirking._

The smirking. The smiling. The happy faces. I couldn't take it. I couldn't take it anymore.

"You _killed_ them, Riku! You killed them!" Axel's face was ruined, along with mine and also Larxene's.

"I-" Riku still looked so scared.

"How do you know that?" I said through my sobs. "We were spinning out of control in the car! We never even got hit by another car-"

"No." Axel shook his head. "I somehow got to brainwash you after that. I made you think that we went out of control. I made everyone think that Saix was the one who crashed into something and somehow ended up in the ditch, but that was all a lie!" Axel cried. "You lost conscious as soon as that bottle of alcohol in my hands hit your head. Isa was terrified at what I did and-"

"How do you remember that?!" I cried out. "You were drunk as _fuck_!"

Axel shook his head. "For almost two years now I've been piecing back that information. When you're drunk you don't forget everything, it all just gets jumbled up. And let me add that I wasn't _that_ drunk, I was only doing that so I could get laid… which didn't work at all." he sorta side glanced at Larxene when saying that. "Isa jumped up and tried to revive you even though you were far from dead. That's when he and I agreed to switch spots with him…" Axel took a long sniff before continuing. "That's when I saw a car in the distance come speeding towards us. All I remember was…" Axel brought up a finger and pointed at Riku's face. "That fucked up silver hair of the boy and those bloodshot turquoise eyes. He was high when he was driving that car. He ripped off the whole left part of the car…" Axel choked on trying to say the next words. "He killed Saix immediately. And even though you were on the left of the car, Xion… Isa saved you…"

"He… he didn't…" I started to hyperventilate and cry even harder.

"He quickly shoved you over over one seat and then he had himself in your spot. He killed himself for you."

"I… he…saved me…" I choked and couldn't believe what Axel was telling me.

"If you need proof, ask the cops that were there. They will tell you that the whole left part of the car was torn off the rest of the car and that I was knocked out in the passenger seat with just cuts on my feet. You suffered that long concussion because your head had been so close to the left side of the car."

"He saved me…"

"You're lucky that even though you were a measly _Niner_, someone loved you like that." Axel said.

"I… I…" I started to cry harder and Axel walked up to me and gave me a big hug. He stroked my hair as I cried hard into his chest.

"I don't want to fucking see you in my sight. You fucking… murderer…" I heard Axel say.

"But… but… I didn't do anything like that! I… I…" Riku's voice was cracking as well.

"YOU FUCKING MURDERER. I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU IN MY FACE EVER AGAIN." Axel yelled one last time. I heard rustling and then I felt Riku's presence gone.

I bawled my eyes out for the next three days.

* * *

Oh god this chapter started off so happy, then it ended so sadly D:

So anywho, I wanted to somewhere smoosh some information about Saix and Isa but there was no room for me to put it, so I guess I'll slip it into the next chapter somehow :o. Tell me how you're liking my story! I'm barely getting any reviews, which makes me a sad birdy :'(.

Oh, and just so you guys know, Broken Mirrors has its first chapter out. Check it out :3!

Reviewww!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_I don't know what to do anymore._

**_o_o_o_**

Isa was in grade nine at the time. The same age as me, Roxas and the others. His older brother, Saix, was Axel's other best friend. Even though Axel was also mine and Roxas' best friend, the two of us and Saix never really clicked. Anyways, the two space-obsessed blue haired brothers were always a bundle of fun and seriousness all jammed into one jar. I had to admit, these two brothers were gorgeous in their own way.

Saix had been Axel's friend longer than Roxas, I guess it had something to do with them both being the same age and their families were really close friends. That probably just cleared up how long they've been living here in Twilight Town for. Isa had said that they've never moved houses before, the house they had lived in was their life and they could never leave it.

They were both smart. Really smart. Both these brothers dreamed about being astronomers one day and flying to the moon. For some reason their parents told them when they were younger that the moon was made out of cheese, and being cheese lovers that they were at the time, they wanted to go to the moon immediately. Isa said that that's where their love for the moon came from.

Isa. Yes he and I had some romance. It all started in eighth grade, but we were only kids (weren't we just only 13 or something? I'm 16, grade eight was 3 years ago… yup, 13.) at the time so we didn't really do much.

Until high school.

Since Axel and Saix got a head start and were one year older than us, they told us all the knowledge we needed to know about high school. I guess over those few months in grade nine, we seemed to mature way faster than even fellow seniors at our school. Our relationship immediately switched from some kiddie relationship to a hardcore we've-been-dating-for-seven-years relationship. I guess you could say that he was my first love.

First and last that was.

After the car accident, and after I got out of my 3 day coma, I couldn't even bear the fact that I'll never get to even touch Isa ever again. Well, I could touch him if I wanted to, but his body was in complete ruins. I didn't even think I could even get over him. Olette and Namine were always at my side, but they didn't know, they wouldn't understand what I felt. Axel obviously did because he loved Saix like a brother, but it was nothing like how I loved Isa.

And so, almost two years later, I meet this strange boy. I don't know what was so special about Riku, but there was something there that reminded me of Isa. Riku didn't immediately hug me and say 'I'm sorry for your dead boyfriend' and shit like that. I hated that. Riku acted like I was a normal person. Or maybe it was just because it was a new year at our school and everyone was tired of babying me.

Didn't they get tired of babying me during grade ten? Seriously.

Even in grade ten, people would still come up to me and be like: "I know how you feel, when (insert name here) died, I was devastated."

Most. Annoying. Thing. EVER.

I did not care that your grandparent, brother, uncle, niece, or dog died. I did not care! Yet no one could take the hint.

Yes I was being a jerk at those rough times in my life, but I guess it was for the best. I needed time.

I guess it's time to end this horrid thinking session now.

It's Tuesday now. Been about 5 days since I kissed Riku. Since Axel was supposed to have sex with Larxene. Since I found out the real story about Isa and Saix.

School ended 20 minutes ago. I had told Hayner everyday that I didn't want to see anyone other than Axel and maybe Roxas. I didn't even want to see Namine or Olette.

"Xion…?" Hayner poked his head in my door. I was lying in my bed, puffy eyed and ugly looking from being all emo for almost five days straight. I put my book down (I wasn't even reading anyways) and looked at Hayner.

"Yeah?" I squeaked. Actually, a squeak is high pitched. My voice was quiet, low, nasty and raspy.

"Can I come in?" he asked. Hayner was so stupid sometimes. He's been living with me since ever, why doesn't he understand that he can always come in my room?

"Mhm." I said quietly. Whether he heard me or not, Hayner stepped in anyways and sat at the end of my bed.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Mh." I replied and fiddled with my thumbs.

"Namine and Olette are coming over today. I don't care what you say." Hayner said. Before I could complain, he cut me off and continued talking, "you can't stay like this forever…"

"Ok. I'll stay like this forever minus one then."

Hayner turned to me, wanting to smile. Once he realized that I wasn't in that mood, he turned back away and sighed. "Get better soon, please?"

"Not going to happen." I mumbled.

"When are you going to come back to school? People think you're de-" he cut himself mid-word and hopefully he realized that his word choice was horrible.

"I don't want to see him ever again." I referred to Riku. I really didn't. He lied to me.

Well, he didn't really lie to me. He just never told the truth.

"Ok! Then don't see him! Are you really going to stay like this forever just because of one stupid jerk?!" Hayner was standing up and yelling at me now. Why was he so angry? My bottom lip started to shake and my vision got blurry. Hayner immediately jumped onto my bed and hugged my head. "Xion… I'm…I'm sorry."

"Go away." I grumbled into his shirt and pushed him off of me.

"Ok." he frowned and left the room.

I pulled the blankets over my head and bit my thumb nail. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I heard mumbles coming from outside my door.

"Olette and Namine are downstairs. Is it safe to go in?" It was Mom.

"I don't know." Hayner.

I heard my door creek open. I stayed put.

"Xion, baby?" Mom called.

"What?" I replied icily.

"Here." I pulled my head out of the covers and watched as she put a big box of chocolates onto my bed. "This obviously won't fix your problem, but it does help." she kissed my head and walked off.

"Thanks." I muttered just as Namine and Olette walked inside.

Was there some party in my room or something? Why was everyone coming to see me?!

"Hi, Xion." the two said to me and slouched over to my bed. They swung their bags onto my computer chair.

"Hi."

"We're so sorry for you!" Namine hugged me and started to bawl. Why was she crying?

"He shouldn't have led you on like that. And we shouldn't have told you to go after him!" Olette was hugging me too.

I stayed there in my spot. Stiff.

"Why the hell are you guys crying?" I shouted, making them both jump back. "Just…Just leave me alone!" I ran out of my room, out of the house and away from it all.

**o_o_o**

"It's really beautiful here."

"Yeah, I know."

"Do you think he's ok?"

"Obviously not."

"What are we going to do?"

I sighed and kept on driving, "I don't know."

"Ok. Look at the time, will you? It's almost 6, we've got to make sure-"

"We'll be home before midnight, Kairi. I promise." I turned my head and assured her.

"But Sora…" Kairi muttered.

"I'll even help you sneak back into your house." I said. We had discussed all this on the way here, but I guess Kairi needed to hear this again.

"I hate you." Kairi looked at me and smiled.

"Hey, at least we get to see Riku…?" I smiled with hope and drove down the Twilight Town road. We were now starting to enter the houses that looked like they were going to break down any second.

"What exactly did he say to you on the phone?" Kairi's feet were up on the cars seat. She hugged her knees and stared out the window.

I shrugged my shoulders, "he said it's really bad though. He was practically crying!"

"Crying?!" Kairi's eyes were wide with shock. "Are you sure we're talking about the same Riku?!"

**o_o_o**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I knocked the hot chocolate off my table, sending it flying to the ground. The mug it was in shattered in an instant and the hot chocolate splashed all over the ground. "I'm such a fucking retard!" I yelled and threw away the pack of marshmallows too.

I banged my head onto the table as my eyes got watery.

She was the only one who I felt at home with.

Other than Sora and Kairi of course.

But she was the only one that made me feel good.

I loved her, and every single word I said to her that night was pure truth. I didn't lie about _anything_. And that kiss. That _definitely_ was real.

But to see her cry like that… over something I did…

It not only killed her, it killed me.

I closed my eyes as tears fell from my eyes and hit the table. I lifted my head up and walked out of my room. The first thing I smell when I open the door? Weed and alcohol.

Typical.

I walked through the dirty halls, Margaret and Hugh were probably smoking up a storm in the living room. The smell of weed instantly got me hooked. It wasn't long before I was running towards the living room.

"Margaret?" I called out. I was right, her and Hugh were both on the couch, with a million springs popping out, smoking a joint.

"Pass me some." I said to her.

"Fuck youuu!" she replied and tossed her head in the air. Her bloodshot eyes glared at me.

"Give me some!" I yelled and tried to grab at her hand. She pulled away though.

"Pay up." she said. I shook my head. "Pay up or you're getting nothing!" she yelled.

"I don't have any money…" I muttered. "I haven't been to work in a week."

"Just take this and get out of my fucking face." Hugh threw me a needle and dropped his head back onto the couch's arm.

"Thanks." I said and walked away with the needle in my hands. I had no idea what drugs were in this needle, but it would have to do.

I walked back into my room with my phone ringing its head off. Why did it have to bother me now? I placed the needle on my table and walked over to my phone that was annoyingly ringing on my bed.

"Hello?"

"Riku?" Sora said. Sora?! Why was he calling?! Was he… was he supposed to see me today? "Open your door, Riku, we're outside."

"The door's open. Come in and walk down the hallway. You'll find my room eventually."

"Right." Sora said and hung up the phone.

I threw my phone at the wall, creating a dent to match with the other holes in the wall. I slouched over and accidentally stepped in my spilt hot chocolate. I winced at how hot it still was then walked over to the chair at my desk. I sat in it and spun the needle around in a circle. I couldn't get high right now, not with Sora here. I just kept spinning it, staring at it, wanting to pounce onto it.

"Riku!" Sora yelled from my doorway. He was shocked, scared and surprised all at once. He ran up to me and hugged me. "Don't fucking tell me you live here!" I didn't reply to Sora. I just stared at him dumbfounded. Sora turned his head and noticed the needle in my hand. He grabbed it and threw it to the wall. "Are you fucking high right now, Riku?!"

"It's still full." I muttered without looking up at Sora. He turned his head and noticed that I wasn't lying. I looked at the doorway and noticed Kairi standing at the door. She stared at me like I was some kind of ghost or something. The horrified look on her face was unexplainable.

"Riku. What the fuck have you been doing out here?! Just getting high like usual?!" Sora yelled.

"Sora…" Kairi cried out. Sora spun around immediately and Kairi ran up to him, taking his hand. They were still together. I smiled because of how they kept their relationship no matter how much troubles they ran into because of me. "Riku…" Kairi said and started to cry. "What have you done to yourself?!" she hugged me and started to cry into my long silver mane.

"Why did you call us here, Riku?" Sora asked and took a seat on my bed. It squeaked when he sat on it. Kairi let go of me and followed Sora.

"I…" I looked away and at the needle that was lying on the floor. I also noticed the pack of cigarettes that had gotten soaked by my spilt hot chocolate. "I missed you guys."

"Wh-" Sora was about to yell when Kairi cut him off.

"I thought you were going to change when you left for here, Riku!" Kairi said through her tears, "I thought you were going to fix everything!"

"I…" I could feel the sadness coming back to me. I wanted to reach out and grab for the needle, but with Sora in the room, I knew he wouldn't let me. And considering the fact that he's so much bigger and closer to my size, I don't think I would even be able to take him. "That's why I ran away."

"I told you so…" Kairi muttered to Sora.

Sora grumbled, "well, it doesn't look like you've changed at all… look at all these drugs in your room!"

"I met this girl…Xion…" I spat out. I took a big gulp of air to keep myself from thinking too much of the other night.

"A girl?" Sora said.

I wasn't gay, Sora…

"Wait…is this what it's all about?" Kairi asked.

"She made me feel different…" I closed my eyes and breathed in the air. Drug smelling air that is. "She wasn't like everyone else back at Destiny Islands who were only my friends because they wanted cheap deals on drugs. She treated me better. She treated me like normal. She didn't know of my past and so she never had a reason to think badly of me. She changed me. The moment I entered that school, I didn't think I would be able to quit all of this until I met her…" I started to smile just thinking of Xion's angelic face. Her silly childish moves. Her jet black hair. Her goofy blush. Tears escaped my eyes as I could feel how much Sora and Kairi wanted to hear more of my story.

"But Xion, she had this best friend of hers, Axel, that would always give me dirty looks and look down on me like I was crap on the street. He definitely made me feel like I was back at Destiny Islands with all these druggy people again. I had no idea why he hated me. From the day I started working at the same place as him, he's hated me. Up until now he's hated me, and I had no idea why. I think he was the reason why Xion and I could never get farther than being just friends.

"I finally thought that Xion and I could get closer when something weird happened that made us not talk for a little over a week. I found her one day with my file folder that she somehow stole from the school. Inside there, there was all this information about my drug problems. I thought she knew about them and I thought she would hate me forever. But she didn't know anything about it and I just had to assume that she hated me when she really didn't.

"During that time that I thought she hated me, I smoked everyday. I couldn't handle the stress and with Margaret carrying a shit load of weed, she just passed it to me like passing salt at a family dinner.

"That was until Friday. One week ago. She was outside my work, just chilling on the ground," I smiled again at the scene that played in my head. "I picked her up and brought her to this park we went to when we had just met. When we were there, we…we finally kissed…and stuff… then Axel found us somehow… and he… he finally told me why he hated me…" I could feel the rush of sadness once again. I closed my eyes and tried not to think of that horrid night two years ago… but I just couldn't. "He told me I had killed his best friend." I started to cry. I don't think in all my years knowing Sora and Kairi, I had ever cried in front of them. Or Kairi at the least.

"R-R-Riku…" Kairi said through her tears. Sora had his arm around her and he was kissing her pin straight red hair.

"Did you…did you really kill someone?" Sora asked quietly.

"I…don't know…I remember something like a car crash… but… I don't know…" I stuttered. "I don't really remembering driving all the way to Twilight Town though… I do have a feeling that it could've been…"

"Seifer…?"

I looked up at Sora and nodded my head. After all this time, we were still best friends. I knew that because only a best friend can be able to read your mind like that.

* * *

Riku's a druggy?

Xion's gone emo?

Seifer's a bad guy (AGAIN? Well, compared to the rest of my stories.)

What will happen to our favourite lovers, Riku and Xion?

Review, review :].

And if you haven't already, check out Broken Mirrors! It's finally up :D!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_I think drugs are my only answer at this point._

**_o_o_o_**

"I've already told you a million times, Roxas, I don't want to talk about anything!" I yelled and slammed my room door in Roxas' face.

"But Xion. You've seriously got to stop this. It's all just stupid." Roxas said through the door.

"Fuck off, Roxas!" I yelled back and sunk to the ground. I curled up in a ball and started to cry again.

"Xion! You need to snap out of it!" he yelled.

"Fuck off, Roxas," I said through my weeps, "fuck off…"

"Xion. Open up. Now." Another voice. Axel's.

"Axel, no need to yel-" a softer more girly voice. Namine.

"Xion!" Axel yelled again, making me flinch.

"No!"

"Open this door right now!"

"No!"

"Well, I'm bursting in if you don't open it up." he said in a calmer tone.

"No!" I repeated for the last time before twisting the lock on the doorknob.

"Xion! Stop fucking around!" he yelled and started to bang on the door.

"Go away!"

"It's been about a week and a half since you've left your fucking room Xion. We're here to help you! Just let us in!" He yelled louder than ever. His voice was starting to make me shiver.

When I didn't reply, Roxas decided to yell some sense into me. "Just open the fucking door, Xion!"

I took a deep breath in and ran for my closet.

Why my closet, you ask? Well, you see, since I've trapped myself in my room, I've done a lot of thinking and one of this little thing I thought about was 'become a runaway'. Now that everyone was bugging me and I truly had a good reason to really put this plan into action.

I think I was under some hardcore depression, that's why I've been thinking strange and random thoughts lately.

I packed my bags with a toothbrush from my washroom, a couple of outfits and some money for the ride. I got dressed into a large hoodie and some sweat pants before slinging the backpack onto my arm.

"Xion! Come on!" Roxas whined.

"Ok." I said when I was standing right beside the door. "This is truly stupid, you guys. Really stupid, actually."

"Thank god, Xion. You're not a zombie anymore." Roxas replied. Where was Axel and his absurd yelling?

"Just give me about half an hour. I need to fix myself up." I sniffled and wiped my nose with my sleeve. Do you think half an hour would be enough time to get away?

"Half an hour. Alright. We'll be waiting right outside your door, Xion." Axel finally spoke up. "If you don't open this door up in exactly half an hour, I'm busting in."

"Ok. Half an hour." I replied.

I ran into my bathroom and turned on the shower. Sorry, Earth, but I need to waste some water for this plan to work well. After that was done, I crept over to the door and bent down into a push-up position before lying straight on the ground.

"Do you think she'll ever get over him?" I eavesdropped on the conversation outside. Namine had just asked this question. "She loved him a lot, I hope you know that."

"Why couldn't you tell her sooner, Axel? Why'd you have to wait so long?!" Roxas asked Axel angrily.

"I couldn't." Axel sounded stern. "If I told her earlier, she probably would've gone into a depression just by hearing Saix and Isa's names. I couldn't do that. But I've already told you guys to keep away from him, you just didn't listen."

"You could've told me… I'm your best friend after all." Roxas said quietly.

"I didn't want to tell anyone."

"Yet you told Larxene?" Roxas retorted before a very long awkward silence.

"Guys. Seriously. We don't need you two fighting right now. We've got to fix Xion up. We promised Hayner that we would help her. Remember? That's why we sent him on a date with Olette today… Now seriously guys. Stop fighting." Namine said as I stood up and walked towards my window.

They want to help me. But the thing is. I don't think I can be fixed.

I opened up my window and looked out it to see the spare room's balcony right beside me. Hopefully my legs will be long enough…

I jumped onto my window and stretched out towards the balcony. I wasn't that high off the ground, but even if I did fall, I would still break about 79324 bones. When I was sure I could reach it, I leaped into the balcony and quietly turned around to make sure no one heard me. The door to the spare room was closed shut. Thank god.

There was a large mass of vines along the side of my house that seemed pretty sturdy to hold my weight. I haven't tried this procedure before, but Hayner has told me multiple times that it'll work. When he was grounded by his dad he would often sneak out the house through this way and venture over to Olette's place.

I stood on top of the balcony's railing and tugged on the vine before grabbing onto it. I climbed down it like a ladder and hopped off safely when I reached the bottom. I looked out at my backyard and bolted towards the fence at the back that led to a pathway which then led to downtown.

I'd be walking for a while and it was only a matter of minutes before Axel and them would come searching for me.

I had to move fast.

Even though I had no idea where I was headed.

**o_o_o**

"Seifer just left town." Sora said through the phone.

"Where the fuck did he go?!" I yelled and punched at my bed frame. It's been about three days since Sora and Kairi went back home and they had told me they would try to get some information out of Seifer. That didn't work well as Seifer wouldn't talk. "And who told you he left?"

"Rai." he replied instantly. "He's not telling me where he went though."

"And there's no way you can speak directly to him?"

"Just come to Destiny Islands, Riku. Find him yourself. Think about your problems. Come home for fucks sake!" Sora yelled into the phone.

"I can't. Not with who I am right now. I'm… I'm a murderer." I whispered quietly.

Sora groaned. "Riku. You don't even _r__emember_ the night. How can you be a murderer?!"

"I killed someone, Sora! That usually makes someone a murderer!" I yelled into the phone.

"Riku, you're not even listening to yourself! You sound insane!" he yelled back. Then he got quiet for a second or two. "Don't tell me-"

"I'm not high. Swear."

"Riku…"

"I'm going to go now. Let me think about it, alright? I'll call you back later."

"Right. Bye."

Click.

I sighed and threw my phone beside me and dropped my head into my hands. What do I do now? I needed answers, and I needed them fast. With Xion's hatred for me probably growing each second, I didn't have much time on my hands.

The good thing is, I knew a way to make time feel like it was slowing down.

I picked up a needle from my side table and smiled sadly at it. All's well that ends well.

**_o_o_o_**

"Where to?"

"The ghettos." I replied.

"You've gotta get off at stop 3 then take a bus. 400 munny, please." the grouchy old lady said to me and grabbed the munny from my hand in exchange for a ticket for the train.

"Thanks." I replied and gripped the ticket like it held my life. I walked towards the train and handed the ticket collector my ticket.

"Where are ya off ta, missy?" he asked with a crooked smile on his face.

"A friend." I shrugged and fake-smiled back.

"Oh." he said when he looked at where I was headed. "Have fun." he replied as I stepped onto the train and took a seat in the corner by myself. I stared out the window at downtown Twilight Town. I then looked down at my phone as the train started to leave the station and head towards my destination. I had four minutes exactly until the hoard outside my bedroom door would find out that I'm not even home. At least I've made some good progress.

I sighed and put my phone back into my hoodie pocket and stared out the window at everything zooming past me. Why exactly was I headed to Riku's house again? Because that's the last place everyone would check to look. Right.

The train ride took about 20 minutes since it had to stop a bunch of times to let passengers get in or out of the train. After it got to my stop I had to wait 7 minutes for a bus ride that would take 10 minutes to get to Riku's area. You do the math. And guess what else? During that whole 37 minutes, I got about 43 text messages, 32 missed called and 25 answering machine messages. These guys were really desperate to find me.

After my phone started to ring again, I decided to look down out of curiosity and see who was calling now. Hayner.

Wasn't he supposed to be out with Olette?

I sighed as I stepped out of the bus. I had messed up their date and for some reason, I had no feelings for this at all.

I think I was at the stage where I am emotionless and not able to feel. This stage occurred once back a few months after the accident.

Looking back down at my phone, I held the END button to turn it off. Once it was off, I stuffed it into my pocket before walking towards Riku's house.

You could probably call me an ugly duckling at this point because even though I was dressed like a hobo, you could tell I didn't come from this kind of area and that I was a newbie here.

You could tell from my style of dress, and, well, the hooting and whistling I was receiving from guys who were smoking on their front lawn. I hung my head low to dodge the weird looks they gave me.

"Hey, doll. Where you headed?" a man was holding onto my arm with his big in-need-of-lotion hands.

"Let go off me!" I tried to wiggle free as his grip just got tighter and his friends started to laugh from their spots on the lawn chairs.

"I was just asking you a question, bitch." he said through bared teeth. My arm started to get numb with pain as he just kept squeezing harder.

"Let go!" I kicked the guy straight in the balls, getting him to let go of my arm. He screamed in pain as he clutched himself. I just stood there for a second, awestruck by what I had just done. Without thinking, I started to run like the speed of lightning towards Riku's house. I didn't want another incident like that.

As I neared his house, staring at the blank road that didn't have his car in sight. My heart started to race with every step closer to his presence. I was also taking huge deep breaths.

What the fuck am I doing here?

I climbed the broken steps and stood in front of the door, staring. I had no reason to be here. He killed my boyfriend and his brother yet I was still here. Something was pulling me back, and I didn't know what that was. Or maybe I did.

Deep down in my heart, I knew that there was a little glimmer of light that yelled out to me, "it could all be a lie."

I didn't know who to believe. That stupid love struck brain of mine, or my best friend.

…Axel didn't seem to provide a lot of evidence behind Riku being the one to cause this car accident.

Hell, there could've been other silver haired, turquoise-eyed boys out there. Right?

I closed my almost teary eyes and put my knuckle up to the door. I tapped it three times. Rap, rap, rap.

"What?" the door swung open and that same obese, bad smelling, balding man opened up the door and yelled at me.

"R-Ri…R-Ri…" I couldn't even say his name right now.

"Is that my drugs, Hugh?!" a hoarse womanly voice called from inside.

"Have you got any drugs?!" he asked. I didn't, but I knew he definitely did. The stench was horrible. Same as last time.

"I'm looking for Ri…ku." I spat out.

"Don't know where the fuck he is. Prolly back home. Now get the fuck off my porch if you haven't gotten anything for us." he slammed the door in my face.

I stood there and thought about what this dirty old man (who I knew could not be Riku's father after saying something like that) had just said. Riku went back home… to Destiny Islands?

I had about 23,561 munny in my bank account at this very moment.

Do you think it would cost a lot to take a train all the way to Destiny Islands?

**o_o_o**

I dizzily stood at the cash register to this convenience store and pointed to a pack of cigarettes.

"I need to see I.D." the guy said. Was he even a guy? I don't even know, my head was spinning too much.

"I'm over 21, dip shit. I'm eligible to buy these." I spat back out. I bet most of it got slurred on the way out anyways.

"I need to see I.D."

I groaned. I didn't usually have this problem, I did look a lot older for my age anyways. Why wasn't this grumpy old man believing me?

"Can I just buy the chocolate milk then?"

"Yeah." I heard a ding. "150 munny." I threw whatever change I had in my pocket on the counter, took my chocolate milk and left. "Mister! You gave me too much munn-!"

I walked out the store and chugged the chocolate milk in a few seconds. I threw the empty carton into what looked like a garbage can before getting into my car and driving back home.

On my way there, I spotted a girl walking the streets who looked oddly like Xion.

Nah.

Why would Xion be in this area of town anyway? She hates me.

I shrugged my shoulders and kept driving. It was probably just the drugs.

* * *

Yay, reviews :D!

So.

Xion ditching home was completely random and I barely explained why at all.

So I'll just say it here: she's a crack head right now -__- (not literally, but she's so depressed she's crazy.)

Ok so.

Xion's off to Destiny Islands while…Riku is still in Twilight Town?!

What?!

WHAT?!

Hehe, reviews are always welcome :3

P.S. Check out my profile! I've got this new blog up that you should all check out (:


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_I guess my only choice is to ask Axel for some answers, other than just getting high everyday. _

**o_o_o**

I've finally gone to school. Well, not for my education, but to find Axel and ask for some answers.

I haven't gone to school in about two weeks because I was too afraid of what would happen. I couldn't bare to face Xion after what had happened between us.

I walked through the gloomy hallways. It was raining out today and the whole school smelt like that dirty clustered smell of rain. As I walked through the halls I noticed a little blonde slam her locker close as she scurried of down the hall towards me.

"Namine." I said, my voice hoarse and nasty. It's been a while since I actually spoke words to another human being that didn't consist of the word 'weed'.

Namine looked up from the books in her hands and the second she realized it was me, she glared with the dirtiest cut eye ever. After that, she brushed past me like I wasn't even there.

"Namine!" I spun around and called out. Since I was in the math hallway, a grubby old teacher shushed me like a mad librarian.

To my surprise, Namine actually stopped walking and turned her neck around so that I could only see one side of her face. "I don't speak to killers. Sorry." she replied in a bitchy-cold tone while walking away from me.

"Namine! Can you just-" I ran after her and tried to grab at her arm but she kept pulling away.

Suddenly, she stopped and turned around. Her eyes were down at the ground. "She really liked you, Riku. I don't understand why you would keep something like that from her." Namine then let some tears roll down her pale cheeks. "And now she's gone! This is all _your_ fault!"

"Gone?!" I widened my eyes. What was she even talking about? Before I could even ask for an answer, she ran off, almost tripping over her own two feet. "Wait! Namine!"

I was then alone in the hallway. That's what I thought until I heard footsteps. I looked behind me and my fat old English teacher was walking this way.

"Riku. Been a while since I've seen you in school. Where have you been?"

"I-"

"I've also noticed Xion's been gone for quite the same amount of time…" he snickered. "Maybe you two-"

"Where's Xion?" I ignored the rude comments and went straight for what I wanted to know.

"Missing of course-"

"Missing?!" my eyes widened again. "What do you mean 'missing'?!"

"Well, isn't she missing? She hasn't been to school in almost two weeks. That's what I assumed."

"So, she's _not _missing?"

He raised his eyebrow and didn't answer my question. "I think you should go home, Riku. You must still be sick. That is, if you even _were_ sick these past two weeks…"

"But I-"

"Weird teenagers." he mumbled and walked off.

_Now_ I stood in the hallway all alone. With the smell of rain everywhere. With my mind currently confused. With my heart still broken into a million pieces.

No big deal.

**_o_o_o_**

I counted the munny I had left after the long trip from Twilight Town to Destiny Islands. 100 munny. Great.

I groaned and dropped down onto the bench that was just a little off to the side of the train station. The Destiny Islands heat was making me dizzy and the fact that I didn't eat anything in forever also added to that dizziness. I held my head in my hands and rubbed at my eyes.

After I was done with my little moment, I lifted my head up and stared off at the sunset.

It had nothing on Twilight Town's sunset, lets just say that.

But the ocean was beautiful, the way that the sun glimmered off of it was breathtaking as well. And the way that the palm trees were the green that made caterpillars look dull. The sight was really pretty, you see, I swear it had me dazed out for hours because the second that I popped back into reality, I realized that a hobo was now sitting beside me.

"…and I never knew that that's how it would all end." he said, his scruffy beard all white and nasty like.

Oh, shit. Was he telling me a story?

"Hi." I turned to him and said.

He turned back to me. His skin was in terrible condition and he was probably the hairiest person I've ever seen in my life. He smiled a crooked, yellow, missing-tooth smile. "Do yous has any munny on ya?"

I looked up at him and shrugged. "Depends. Where is this munny going to?"

He grinned again. "I be needin' some new cigarettes. Mine are all busted."

I stood up and looked at the disappearing sun. "Smoking is bad for you."

"I'm a freakin' hobo. I'm alre'y in need o' dyin'!" he said again.

"No." I shook my head and put my hand in my pocket. "You should treasure your life. It's a gift. _Nobody_ on this Earth should ever feel the need to die." my bottom lip trembled as I held back tears. The strange hobo was silent. "I'll give you my munny. 100 munny. But you have to promise me something."

"Sure."

"Do something with your life." I looked at him and he nodded his head.

"How should I begin this journey o' mine?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Stop smoking. Smoking is bad for you." I dropped the munny down into his open hand and walked away.

"Thank ya, missy! Nobody has _ever_ given me words o' wisdom! I'll remember ya!" he called out as I walked away from him with a smile on my face.

Now where exactly was I headed?

**o_o_o**

"Where the fuck is everyone?" I murmured to myself and walked through the hallways that were now busy as hell as it was lunch time. I swivelled through the tough crowds and tried to find a sign of Xion's friends. I spotted Olette today, but as soon as I called out to her, she rushed into the washroom. And Namine, I don't even know where she is anymore.

Why was everyone missing?

I sighed and passed by Xion's locker, hoping that she or one of her friends would be there.

No luck.

Instead of just passing by, I decided to lean against her locker and wait. It couldn't be long until I saw someone that would know where she was.

Wait.

Wasn't I here for Axel? Well, Xion meant Axel, I guess. Or maybe I just wanted to see Xion that I totally forgot about Axel.

Shit, I'm confused.

The crowds in the hallways started to disperse and only a few kids were still in the hallways. I guess nobody that was associated with Xion/Axel was at school today.

Except for Larxene.

She walked down the hall in some black knitted looking boots that made thumping sounds with every step. Her blonde hair was in its usual bug-like position and she seemed to be heading my way. Once she looked up from the phone in her hands and stared at me, she narrowed her green eyes.

"Hi-"

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" she slowed her pace and glared at me.

"I…" she was there 'that' night. She was practically crying her eyes out. I still couldn't believe that this girl standing in front of me, with the bitchiest attitude ever, could actually shed some tears.

"Why are you even in my face?" she interrupted when I didn't respond for a few seconds.

"Where's Axel?"

"Like he wants to see _you_." she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, ok?!" I suddenly yelled, catching the attention of people walking past us.

"I-"

"I didn't want to interrupt anything that you and Axel had planned that night, alright? So stop giving me so much attitude. All I want is to know where Axel is. I want to know if he's 100% sure that I was the one to… do what I did to his friends. I need answers right now, not some bitchiness." I stopped with my rant and took a deep breath in. Larxene just stood there in shock. I guess she never saw that coming.

"You don't know where Xion is…do you?" she finally asked quietly.

"I haven't seen her in almost two weeks." I stated matter-of-factly.

"She's missing." Larxene's green orbs looked down at the ground.

"Missing?!"

"Since last night. They thought she would turn up this morning, but she hasn't. Axel's probably looking for you. I guess he thought you had something to do with it." she looked up and pulled out her phone.

"I wouldn't do _anything_ to her. I hope you know that." I stared at her straight in the eyes and made sure that Larxene got this across.

"I don't know you well enough. But, I do have a feeling that you wouldn't do that. I'll call Axel for you." she dialled some numbers into her phone and held it up to her ear.

"Thanks."

"Axel?" she said into the phone. "No. Where are you right now?" silence. "Riku's right beside me…" I heard quiet yelling from the phone. "Axel. Don't. Now listen, come to school right now. Maybe Riku can help you." more silence. "Right. Love you too… bye."

They were dating now?

Wait, it's not the time for that.

"Axel'll be here in a few minutes. I'll wait with you at the front of the school if you like." she suggested as we started to walk towards the front.

"Are you also going to make sure Axel doesn't rip my face off?"

"He needs to find Xion right now. But knocking your face off is right after that on his list…"

_Great._

**_o_o_o_**

The couple that walked towards me were absolutely gorgeous. They also both had this love between them that you could probably feel from a mile away.

"Are you Xion…?" the spiky brown haired boy asked me. He was tall. Taller than his girlfriend at least. And his sparkling blue eyes glimmered in the moonlight. I assumed immediately that he was Sora by the sound of his joyful voice.

"Y-yeah…" I stood up off the coffee table in front of the two. After I ditched the train station, I wandered around Destiny Islands until I found this coffee shop. In that seat, I had sat there for over 3 hours, doing nothing. Well, I wrote in one of my school books and then I started to play some video games and finally I decided I needed to do something else other than sit here like a hobo all day. So, I stared at my phone for about an hour and I just explored it some more while ignoring the annoying incoming texts/calls. That's when I found Sora's phone number. We had talked on the phone and he said that he would pick me up and…discuss some things.

My mom had always told me 'don't talk to strangers', but I guess Sora was my only hope.

"Oh my god." the girlfriend said. She was about an inch taller than me with pretty blue eyes that matched Sora's and a head of pin straight red hair. "You're absolutely gorgeous!"

"Thanks…" I shyly said and looked away. Getting called gorgeous by someone who is absolutely gorgeous herself was always something that would make me feel good.

"Stop creeping her, Kairi!" Sora joked happily as Kairi pouted. They were so cute together, and for some reason they seemed like a splitting image of Roxas and Namine.

"It's ok…." I mumbled.

"Well, I'm Sora." Sora held out his hand to me and I shook it.

"And I'm Kairi!" Kairi grinned and shook my hand as well.

"Xion." I replied dully.

"Oh god, we better get you home!" Kairi said and grabbed my backpack from the floor. "I bet you're starving! Maybe if you're allowed, you can come over to my place where my mom made this yummy lasagna. Wait, you're not vegetarian, right?!"

"Nope." I replied.

"Good. Because that would've sucked since she made so much just for you-"

"Shut up, Kairi." Sora chuckled as the three of us left the coffee shop. "I'm pretty sure you're scaring her again."

"I'm just being friendly! Gosh, Sora!" she said as we reached a car that I assumed was Sora's. "You can get shotgun, Xion!"

"I'm not a fan of the passenger seat…" I whispered.

"Oh. Right. Riku told us about…yeah." Sora said.

"Y-yeah…" just hearing his name made me flinch. And also the fact that I could be close to him. We all entered the car in silence, Sora in the drivers seat and Kairi beside him.

"So what exactly brings you to Destiny Islands, Xion?" Kairi asked. Man, this girl was really talkative!

"You said something about going to an aunt or something, right?" Sora asked as he drove down the dark streets.

"Yeah…" I had lied when I was on the phone with him. I guess I got nervous. And you know how I am when I'm nervous.

"So why couldn't-" Sora started.

"Actually…I have no relatives over here…" I murmured. "I'm sorry for lying."

"Don't worry about it!" Sora said. These two were too damn nice to be real. "But do we get to know the real reason?"

"I…" I gulped and thought about what to say in my head for a few seconds. I felt Sora glance at me multiple times through his rearview mirror. "I wanted to see Riku…"

"Whoa!" Sora pressed hard on the brakes, making me bounce forward. For once, I didn't have a panic attack about the fact that that had just felt like it could've been a car accident. "Wait! You're here for Riku?!"

"What?" Kairi yelled too. The two were really freaking me out now. "Riku's in Destiny Islands?!"

"Riku's not in Destiny Islands?!" I yelled too as cars honked when passing by Sora's stopped car.

"He's in Twilight Town!" Sora yelled back. "Isn't he?"

"He is?!" my voice squeaked. "But his parents… or whoever… they told me he wasn't-" I stopped talking and ran my fingers through my hair. "You're shitting me, right?"

"He's in Twilight Town, Xion…" Kairi said.

"Fuck."

* * *

Ohnoes! Xion's gone missing! What's going to happen to these two, now?

Review, review, review!

And NO. When I say review, I don't only mean Claudii and Anime-Baka, EVERYONE ELSE READING THIS STORY NEEDS TO REVIEW TOO D:!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_I smiled myself to sleep last night. I can't believe that she's safe and sound._

**_o_o_o_**

I groggily walked over to the practically dusty couch that sat in the depths of Kairi's unfinished basement. I had just stuffed my face with some of that lasagna that her mom had made and now I was as full as Goldilocks.

We had decided not to talk about what I was going to do next until after dinner. And well, dinner was crazy! Kairi's young mother seemed to have just as much energy as her daughter. I practically didn't even have to say one word at the table because the two were dominating in the communications category. Sora also seemed to be close to Kairi's mom, showing even more of the tight bond between the two lovebirds and their families.

Anywho, now I was sitting on a sofa that seemed to keep sinking to the ground with every passing second. Kairi and Sora were both cuddled up on the couch in front of me. I sipped on the soda in my hand before Kairi decided to speak.

"Ok. Lets me just blurt out the question…" Kairi said as I tossed the now empty pop can in my hands. "What now?"

"Well… I guess… well…" Sora nervously scratched at the back of his head. He looked over at Kairi willingly hoping that she would ask the question. She just gave him a quick shake of her head. "Well… if you don't mind, Xion, care to tell us what happened?"

For a good twenty minutes, I told Sora and Kairi the gruesome story of my life. I told them about Roxas and Axel. I told them how I met Saix and Isa, how I started to date Isa and then I told them about the horrid crash. I also shared the horrid emo/depression moment I went through after the deaths of Isa and Saix, with details and everything. The two just sat in their same position. They seemed to be really into my story because they hadn't once interrupted. And they were obviously not bored because their eyes never left mine.

I then told them about my recent journeys. I explained how I met Riku, how I instantly seemed to have feelings for him and how Axel immediately started to ignore Riku and hate on him. Riku's mysterious acting was what I told them about next, then our silly little stealing of his private school folder, then of the night with the big swing hanging from the lone tree.

As I concluded my story with an, "Uhh, and yeah…" I sat back and waited for their response.

"Well, I'd like to start off by saying that he really likes you…" Sora shrugged.

"Really? Why do you say that?" I was surprised that that was all he had to say about my story. Even though I had butterflies in my stomach when hearing that, I still expected a little bit more.

"He cried." Sora looked down and had a little moment of silence before smiling to himself. "He's fucking Riku and he cried!"

"Yeah, Riku's a strong guy. When Sora and I went to Twilight Town the other week… he actually cried for you. I was really caught by surprise."

I didn't know how to react to that anymore. If they were saying the truth, that must mean that Riku really did love me. But… he also killed someone close to me…

Was I supposed to follow what I wanted, Riku's love, or what I needed, Axel's friendship.

I loved them both. And after hearing the two Destiny Island lovebirds talk about Riku some more, I realized I didn't just want him, I needed him.

Riku pulled me out of a sea of darkness. He didn't just pull me out though, he kept me out.

Before Riku, I never thought that I could love again. I thought that I would've been stuck with my past for the rest of my life, and then there was Riku.

But how exactly could I forgive him after he killed someone…?

I was so confused right now.

I started to tear up and I guess it took a while for Kairi and Sora to notice because they were babbling on about past Riku memories.

"Oh my god!" Kairi jumped up and sat beside me. She placed her arm around me and hugged me tightly like she was a really old friend of mine. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." I pulled away from her hug and wiped away my tears. I still had questions to ask them, so it was no time for crying, Xion. "What happened to Riku? That time when I called you guys about almost a month back, you guys seemed so relieve to hear Riku was safe…"

"Riku ran away from home." Kairi murmured. "We were so worried for the longest time, but Sora and I both knew that we had to keep quiet and let him go."

"Why'd he run away?"

"It's a long story…" Sora sighed and sat back on the dirty brown couch. It made unnecessary squeaking sounds. "But I guess we have time."

And so he told me Riku's story.

Apparently, all of Riku's downhill problems started in grade nine. Throughout elementary and middle school, Riku had been one of the smartest and most athletic kids ever. Everyone had wanted to be him, or in a girls case, they had wanted to get with him. Kairi even admitted that she looked up to Riku at some point in her childhood, showing me that the two boys probably had a little competition over Kairi back then.

Sora then continued on with his story. He told me that it was a few months after Riku's grade nine year that he had dragged Sora over to a 'high school party'. Sora eventually gave in because he was being immature and he thought it was so cool for a middle schooler to be at a high school party.

And so they go after they had said that they would be out bowling 'till about midnight. They enter, alright, and guess what they see? They see a huge group of high schoolers sitting in a large circle in the living room, all the furniture had been pushed back for this circle. Anywho, Sora and Riku were forced down into the circle by some guy in grade 12 as another guy the same age explained to everyone that they were going to play a game.

Everyone was excited for this game and so as it progressed, there were little cups filled with liquid passed around the circle. Sora said that he and Riku dumbly stared at it, not really knowing what it was. It didn't smell like juice neither did it smell like alcohol.

So they decided to just drink it all up anyways, that's what everyone else was doing. Sora said that he didn't feel anything afterwards and he also said that the liquid was just… milk. Except, it didn't seem to work out so well for Riku because he suddenly started to get dazed out and he dropped down to the ground. Sora then panicked, not knowing what had happened to his best friend. It was when the grade 12 guy explained that there was some sort of drug in a quarter of the cups given out, and whoever was dazed out at the moment had obviously had the lucky cup.

But that was just the beginning of the huge drug fest.

Riku then not only started to pull away from his studies at school, but he also started to pull away from his friends. Riku constantly started to smoke in the Smokers Pit outside of the school with all of the druggies. Sora felt that he wanted his best friend back, and after trying his hardest to get him out of drugs, he realized that Riku was truly obsessed. So he sought to Riku's parents for help and that just resulted in Riku getting kicked out of the house without anywhere to go. Riku stayed with his druggie friends for the whole summer before his parents realized that he needed some serious help.

But Riku wouldn't give in, he just kept up with his addiction. Sora then explained the little friendship that sparked between Riku and this other really big bad boy, Seifer. He said that Seifer was probably the reason that Riku couldn't stop anymore, that Seifer was the reason why everyone had started to hate on Riku.

So then Sora told me that one rainy night, Riku knocked on Sora's window, something that they had did since they were little, and Sora opened up the window with wide eyes. It had been a while since Riku had done that, so Sora was taken by surprise. He then shared that Riku said sorry before disappearing into the darkness.

That was the day before Riku went missing.

And so, now we were here.

"I guess you don't know anything about… the accident…right?" I uneasily picked at a loose string on my pants.

"No. I don't remember even hearing about it throughout the school." Sora replied.

"Well, apparently I didn't know the true story, says Axel." I explained. Axel had just finally told me the truth of what really happened a few weeks ago. I still couldn't believe that he would keep that away from me for so long. Maybe if he told me that, I would've never talked to Riku. "And so I don't really know if Riku was really there or not. Or if the police found out or not. That kind of jazz."

"I see." Sora replied. "So, now what?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"We were supposed to find about more on this accident from Seifer. But he's gone missing." Kairi said.

"He tends to do that a lot; ditch the islands and venture off." Sora added.

"Oh."

"But, I guess I can't help you hear other than this." Kairi reached into her pocket and pulled out a small blue pouch that matched the colours of her eyes. "This is for you." she tossed it over and I caught it in both hands.

The jangling sounds that it made indicated that there was some munny hanging around in it. I gasped a little bit as I opened it up and stared at the loot of munny. "You can't-"

"Go home." Kairi grinned. "And I don't mean that in the harsh way. You've just gotta go home and make the decisions for yourself now. It's your world, you decide whether you want to take the path with Riku or the path with Axel…"

"What if I want to take the in between path?" I stared down at the pouch in my hands.

"The path where you're not on either one's side?"

"The path where I'm on both their sides…" I sighed which followed with an awkward silence.

"We should get you to the train station. The last train should leave shortly." Sora jumped up. "Unless you want to call home and tell them you're alright. Then I guess you could stay over here." Sora looked down at Kairi and she nodded her head.

But I shook my head. "No. I'll go now. I've got to sort this out asap."

**o_o_o**

Roxas yawned which led to me yawning which then led to Hayner yawning.

We were all tired as fuck, yet I don't think anyone was ready to give up.

I think.

"I'm so tired." Roxas slumped against Axel's locked up car. We had been searching for hours and we found no sign of her. The police weren't allowed to search for her yet until one more day. It was some stupid policy of theirs that didn't make sense at all.

"But we can't stop now… she could get hurt." Hayner rubbed his eyes. Just thinking about Xion getting hurt made my blood boil.

"We'll just have to keep searching then." I stood in front of the two as Axel appeared on the other side of the car.

"No sign of her." he spoke to Hayner and Roxas. "Did you guys talk to the girls?" the both shook their heads.

"Xion's not stupid though, she probably just needs some time to think." Hayner's eyes weren't even open anymore as he spoke.

"I'm not stopping." Axel growled.

"Me neither." I added in. Axel glanced over at me and scoffed.

"Yeah, she's not stupid, you guys. Just give her some time." Roxas placed both hands behind his head.

"Mom is super worried though, so I don't know if she still wants us to search or not." Hayner said.

Almost most of Xion's friends were looking all over for her. We had asked so many people but it seemed no one knew what direction she had headed in.

"What about your dad?" Roxas was obviously trying to get everyone's mind off of the missing Xion.

Hayner looked away and shrugged.

Silence took over.

"Guys. We can't find her." Namine's blonde head appeared through the darkness. The only source of light we had was a little street light. We were in fact in a parking lot of an old convenience store. Larxene and Olette trailed behind her.

"We should call it a night. Maybe she just wants some privacy." Larxene stated.

"Exactly what we were saying." Roxas said with a sigh. "C'mon, Axel. Lets go."

"No."

"Axel." Larxene said firmly.

Axel sighed loudly. "But… what if she's getting hurt right now?"

"Stop worrying." Larxene wrapped her arms around Axel. "We're all tired."

"I second that." Olette murmured quietly.

"Lets go." Axel practically shrugged Larxene off and walked towards the drivers seat.

"Later, guys…" I whispered awkwardly as my phone started to ring, making everyone jump. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and stared at it.

Xion's alright :) - Sora

"What?!" I yelled to my phone before speed dialling Sora's number. Everyone just stared at me in confusion.

"What happened?" Roxas asked. He was practically the only one that would talk to me.

"Riku?"

"What do you mean Xion's alright?!" I yelled into the phone, catching everyone's attention.

"Xion's alright?!"

"You know where she it?!"

"Who are you talking to?" everyone was all screaming at me at one time.

"Sora. What do you mean? Is Xion there with you?" I asked Sora.

"I can't say. But, just stop worrying about her. She wanted me to tell you and her friends." Sora said calmly.

I put the phone on speaker and held it out for everyone to hear. "Sh!" I shushed them and told Sora to repeat what he had just said.

"Xion's fine. She'll hopefully be home tomorrow morning. And she's fine. She just wanted you and her friends to know that." Sora said.

"What the fuck?" Axel said, "who the hell is he?"

"Thanks, Sora." I replied with a smile. We both hung up and I looked up at everyone. "I guess she's alright."

"But why the fuck would you be the first to know that she's alright?!" Axel glared at me. "I don't believe that bullshit." Axel jumped into his seat and slammed the car door.

Everyone else quietly piled into the car, silently smiling to themselves. I just stood in my spot as I watched the rusty car roar out of the dead parking lot.

I then smiled to myself too.

**_o_o_o_**

"I guess this is it then." Kairi smiled in front of me as we all stood in front of the train station's main doors.

"Yeah." I smiled back. "Thank you guys so much, I swear, without you guys I would have still been mindlessly wandering around Destiny Islands."

"Just make sure you make the right decision…" Sora said with a sigh. "Riku actually smiled just having your name run through his mind." Sora turned to Kairi. "We haven't seen him smile in so long…"

"Sora!" Kairi smacked him in the side. "You're pretty much forcing her to take Riku's side!"

I giggled at the little flirt fest/Roxas and Namine moment happening in front of me. "Don't worry. The train ride will be long so I'll think about my decision on there."

"Ok." Kairi smiled and ran into my arms. "It's been nice knowing you Xion!"

I hugged her back. "It's been nice knowing you too, Kairi! And Sora." I smiled at the two and waved as I entered the train station.

Silly lovers.

**_o_o_o_**

I stepped off the train and smelled the lovely scent of Twilight Town. It was still very early in the morning so the whole train station was pretty dead. The sun was just starting to rise.

I held Kairi's munny pouch in my hand. There was still a little bit of munny left over for me to buy some breakfast before heading home.

I decided to walk downtown. What I really wanted now was some… sea salt ice-cream. I know that it was a weird thing to crave in the morning time, but sea salt ice-cream on top of the clock tower was where I could get even more thinking done.

I walked down the quiet streets, everyone was still sleeping other than the little vampires who stayed up all night.

As I neared my destination, I almost forgot to think about whether or not the ice-cream shop was even open or not. I stared off into the distance, putting my hand onto my forehead to shade the rising sun. The little ice-cream shop sign wasn't twirling in a circle like it usually did, indicating that it was closed.

Stupid, stupid Xion.

I groaned and just shook the thought out of my head. I guess I would just be up on the clock tower by myself without any ice-cream.

I still didn't understand why I got dropped off at the far train station when I could've gotten dropped off at the train station right below the clock tower.

I guess I really wasn't a morning person, my brain didn't seem to be working right at all.

Suddenly, a car drove up beside me and the drive rolled down their window. I turned to the person and he seemed to be about my age. He had a confused look glued to his face.

"Hi…" he said. His blonde hair all over his face.

"Hello." I stopped and turned towards him.

"Do you know how to get to the Twilight Town library?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, but I don't know if it's open right now."

"Oh, it opens in five minutes, so I guess I could just wait outside." he smiled sweetly.

"Ok." I said and smiled back. "Well, the library is actually in one of the smaller places of Twilight Town, so…" What are you doing, Xion? What are you thinking of right now?! "…I guess, if you wanted to, you could give me a ride there because I happen to be going somewhere in that direction."

What are you doing, Xion?!

What, I've trusted strangers before, Kairi and Sora for example.

But I've got a bad feeling about this…

…Why am I talking to myself.

The boy chuckled. "Am I a taxi now? Get in the car, and sorry if it's all messy and stuff."

I chuckled too before jumping into the front seat. "So, you go down this street and take a left." I said as he drove down the street. He ended up taking a right. "Wait, you have to take a left…"

"Oh, sorry. I'll make a U-turn when I can." he said as he drove down farther from the library.

"What's your name by the way?" I think that was way too pushy.

"Err…Setzer."

"Oh, like the famous-?"

"I was named after him." he said and kept driving down the street, missing out on his U-turn. I then told him that he could've made a U-turn back there, but he just kept driving, into the outskirts of Twilight Town.

"Where are we going…?!" I knew this was a bad idea…

"Shut up, Xion." he growled.

…I never told him my name…

"Who the hel-" I started to panic. Setzer then started to steer in all sorts of directions, making the car swivel everywhere. I screamed and covered my face.

"You shut up right now, Xion, or I'll kill you like Riku killed Isa."

My jaw dropped.

Who the fuck was he and how did he know everything about me?!

* * *

I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I've been quite busy lately and so… yeah D:

Anyways, I wasn't planning on stopping this story, I just wanted more reviews from you all, haha :3. And I am sooo sorry for making this chapter super long, I just had to get Riku's life story out there x_x.

Sooo, review review review! :D ... unless you want me to take ten years to update ;O!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Why does life hate me so?_

**_o_o_o_**

"W-who are you?!" I screamed and held myself as close to the door as I could. The blonde boy zoomed down the now rural street.

"Seifer. That's my real name. Not Setzer. Fuck, you're so gullible." he grinned at the end.

Seifer…

"You're that guy who screwed up Riku's life!" I stared at him in shock. He was the one who had kept Riku on his drug trend.

Setzer, no, _Seifer _glanced at me and smirked. "And just how do you know about me?"

"How do you know about _me_?!"

"You don't answer questions with questions."

He said this yet questions were still storming through my head, I had no idea what was coming up next and I was scared shitless. This was like, a life or death situation here. Well, not really. More like a rape (or something along those lines) situation.

"Where are you taking me?" was the only thing that I managed to ask.

Seifer continued driving on without a care in the world. "We're going to go to a friend's house. He really likes brunettes, just so you know."

My heart started to speed up. "You little pervert!" I yelled and tried to yank open the door.

"No use. My door is the only door that opens up from the inside."

"What, is this some kind of pro rapist-mobile or something?" I stopped jangling the handle and pulled out my dead phone. I groaned.

Seifer glanced over again. "Do me a favour and call Riku for me. Please?"

I raised an eyebrow and put my phone away. In the back of my head I was trying to think of a plan, but for now, I had to keep him occupied. "What exactly are you planning on doing?"

"Eh. You're probably going to die anyways so…-" My heart skipped a beat again when Seifer said this. "I guess I could tell you now." the road was deserted and the plan that was getting created in the back of my head was sorta dying. "Riku's been a bad, bad boy. He did all sorts of stuff that's caused me to lose a shitload of money and a shitload of drugs."

"I still don't understand why you're taking me away to kill me or whatever." I tried to keep it cool, when in reality, I was shaking.

"Because, Riku'll find out that you're dying and he'll come running like a sorry little bitch. Then he'll repay me and it'll all be good! …And then afterwards, I'll get Rai to kill him…" Seifer grinned mischievously to himself.

"Kill him too?!" I squeaked.

"Yeah. Me and Riku have some bad history. We've hated each other from the start, yet we were always using each other. Funny, huh?"

"You can't just kill him!" I yelled again.

Seifer looked over in my direction. "I love how you care more about Riku dying than yourself dying. I guess it's because you want to die and go to heaven and all that mumbo-jumbo, right? You probably just want to die so you can see that dick Isa again."

I clenched the edge of my seat and started to breathe heavily. "I have no idea how you know him, but don't you _ever_ talk about Isa like that!" I growled and punched Seifer right in the arm, causing him to swivel all over the road. I screamed and buried my face in my hands.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Seifer yelled as I quivered with fear.

"Just leave me and Riku alone! Where are you taking me?!" my voice was starting to crack, indicating that my eyes were soon going to flood with tears.

"Just shut the fuck up, okay? Just shut the fuck_ up_!"

I shut the fuck up.

And stared out the window at the sun that was pouring down on me.

**o_o_o**

I didn't smoke anything today. I didn't even do any drugs today.

I smiled as I left my house and jumped into my car. I had to make sure Xion was ok, then I would be wearing this smile for a while.

I drove towards Xion's house as fast as I could. There were 4 cars that I recognized near Xion's house. Xion's mom's, her dad's, Namine's mom's and Axel's.

I guess they were all happily having a party right now or something. Was it really right for me to enter and explode their happiness? I shrugged, parked my car and walked towards the door.

I smoothed out my shirt after ringing the doorbell as I waited patiently. I rubbed my feet on the welcome mat below me and smiled. In this exact spot, multiple times, I've tried to sneak a goodbye kiss with Xion. Sadly they were always interrupted by Axel, Roxas, Hayner, Xion's mom, you name it.

The door finally swung open and Roxas and Namine were at the door. Roxas sorta waved while Namine just stared at me blankly.

"Ok, before you say anything, I just want to make sure Xion's here and safe, I don't even need to see her if she doesn't want to see me. It's all good, I just want to-"

"She's not here." Roxas murmured and stepped back. "Come in."

I stepped into the house and slipped off my shoes. Everyone from last night was in the living room. They all looked tense.

"Hey, Riku." Larxene was the only one to actually welcome me. Weird.

"Hi." I turned to Axel who had Larxene curled up under his arm. "She didn't show up?"

"I thought your friend said she was safe." no emotion at all came out when he said this.

"He did…" I took a seat on a chair. Roxas and Namine had taken a seat beside Hayner and Olette.

"Nice fucking lie." Axel barked.

"Axel." Roxas glared at him. "Stop, seriously."

"We need to go look for her." Axel stood up, making Larxene almost fall.

"Riku? Could you maybe call Sora, or whoever it was that called you?" Hayner looked over at me and I nodded my head.

"Yeah. One sec." I pulled out my phone and dialled Sora's number. Axel sat back down as I listened to all the annoying 'this is a long distance call' talk from the operator.

"Riku?! I'm so glad you called!" Sora sounded worried when he finally answered the phone.

"One sec." I put the phone on speaker and held it in front of my face. "What's the matter?"

"Seifer's said to be in Twilight Town."

My phone dropped out of my hand as I gasped. Everyone stared at me because they had no idea what was wrong with that sentence. I jumped up and picked up the phone from the ground.

"Sora. Don't say it. Please, don't say it."

"Riku?!" Kairi's voice suddenly came through the phone. I was now pacing back and forth in the room. Seifer was in Twilight Town. Everyone connected to me wasn't safe. Xion included.

"Kairi, what's wrong?!"

"Where's Xion?! Please, don't tell me that-" Kairi sounded just as worried as Sora.

I almost dropped my phone again. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." With my free hand I moved my bangs from my face. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

"Riku, stay safe…" Kairi said.

"And don't do anything fucked up." Sora spoke now. "Go get her. Bye…"

I hung up and stared at everyone with a dead look in my eyes. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." I dropped back down onto my chair and put my head into my hands. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck…"

"Riku…" you could hear how hard Axel was trying to stay calm.

"Fuck!" I yelled again.

"What the_ fuck _is happening?!" Axel asked.

"Who's Seifer?" Olette asked.

"And where's Xion?!" Roxas and Hayner both asked at the same time.

I lifted my head up. "It's all my fault. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have spoken to anyone over here. And now… now Xion's probably-" I stood up and walked up to Axel. I stood in front of him as he raised an eyebrow. "Just punch me in the face already. I know you'll do it sooner than later anyways."

Axel rose and I backed up, ready to take it in.

"I am so confused right now…" I heard Namine whisper.

"Where's Xion, Riku?" Axel's spit splattered all over my face. I winced as if his words had hurt me.

"I-" I sighed loudly as Axel brought his fist up, making me flinch.

"Just tell me where the _fuck _she is!" Axel spat again.

"Don't touch a hair on his head." Larxene stood up too. She seemed so much taller than Axel at this moment.

Axel looked over at her and brought his hand down. "Since when did you care so much about this fucked up kid?"

Ouch.

Larxene looked me over. "I don't want you hurting him."

"Why? I'm pretty sure it's either he gets hurt or Xion gets hurt." Axel growled.

"Or they both live happily ever after." Larxene kept staring at me. I looked down at my socks to distract myself. "He reminds me of my brother. Cloud."

I've never heard of this Cloud person before and I really didn't want to hear of him right now. Xion was probably taken by Seifer and now wasn't time for stories.

But this Cloud must be someone Axel really looked up to because he kept quiet afterwards.

"Back when I used to do drugs, I hung out with this hardcore guy named Seifer. We would always steal off each other and shit and one thing led to another and we got into a huge fight. We were never friends anyways, so in this fight I had nothing to lose. I just merely decided after speaking with him that I was done with all this, I was done working for him and I didn't want to keep up with this druggy reputation. The last time I saw him, his last words were 'one day you're going to fucking pay'.

"And now I'm here. I ran all the way to Twilight Town because I wanted to start over, but I guess he must've chased me down and somehow found out about Xion… so now… he probably has her…"

Nobody said a word after I was done explaining. I took a long breath in. "I have no idea to where he would be right now-"

Axel turned his head and looked at Larxene. He smirked. "I see the Cloud in him now."

"Guys. Enough kidding around, we've got to somehow find Xion." Roxas stood up, Namine mimicking his moves.

"But we can't tell my parents shit." Hayner said. "They're already out of their minds."

"And no police." Olette added. "Seifer sounds like a tough baddie, he'll do something worse to Xion if we get the police involved."

Axel and I shared a nod.

"Lets go." we both said.

**_o_o_o_**

"This is Rai." Seifer was gripping my wrist so hard I couldn't feel it anymore.

"I'm Rai, y'know?" he seemed to be all muscle and no brains.

Seifer then dragged me further in the trailer. It was rather small, I could see the whole house just by standing at one end of this trailer.

After ten minutes more of driving down the empty road we had come to a stop in a really ghetto trailer park. I was then forced out of the car and dragged into the ugliest trailer on the whole lot where I met Seifer's little gang.

So, here I was. Sitting on a chair watching as Seifer told his 3 friends what to do. There was Rai, the knucklehead, Fuu, a silver haired quiet (yet intelligent looking) girl and Vivi, a guy that looked like he was only 13 with yet black hair and bright yellow eyes.

"So, this is what we're going to do, Xion…" Seifer darted his eyes towards me, making me flinch.

"And if you don't listen, Seifer'll hurt ya, y'know?" Rai added. "And then I'll be right behind him. Y'know?"

"Ok…" I murmured. His repetition of the word 'y'know' was slowly killing me inside.

"Is Riku's phone number the same?" Seifer asked.

I stood still for a few seconds. Shit. They're going to call him. Shit. They're going to make him come here. Shit… I'm in deep shit.

Did I really have to answer this question?!

"You wanna fucking answer soon?!" Seifer stood up.

I didn't want to answer.

I won't answer.

I won't!

Seifer then walked over to a cabinet above the rusty old sink. He opened it up and pulled out a small gun. My heart was racing now.

He twirled the gun in his hand as he made his way over to me. "Will this make you tell me?"

I slowly shook my head. I was so scared that I was shaking like I was shivering.

"Will _this _make you tell me?" he repeated and held the gun right at my noggin. I couldn't control my shaking and Seifer seemed to get a good laugh out of it. "Hahaha!"

"Dumb bitch." Fuu had her eyes closed and her arms crossed across her chest.

"What's Riku's number, love?" Seifer said in a fake nice tone.

"I-it's the same as last b-before…" I whispered. Seifer scoffed and I closed my eyes. I felt the gun pull away from my head and Seifer's footsteps walk away from me. I safely opened my eyes again just as he dialled Riku's number.

"Hello?" Riku's familiar voice made me jump. I hadn't heard him in so long that hearing him made me queasy.

"Rikuuuu!" Seifer wore an evil smile on his face. "When was the last time I spoke with you, buddy ol' pal?"

"S-s-"

"Ah-ah-ah." Seifer cut him off. You could hear murmurs in the background and then Axel's booming voice.

"What's Sora saying?" Axel obviously assumed it was Sora that Riku was talking to.

"Now, Riku. Do what I say or Xion's not going to be seeing the daylight of tomorrow, ok?" Seifer said 'politely' into the phone.

"No!" Riku growled.

"What's Sora saying?!" Axel urged.

"Hold on, Axel." Riku said.

"Rai." Seifer motioned towards me and Rai got up and walked over. He seemed ten times bigger than before as he towered above me.

"Now, now, Xion, this won't hurt too much! It's all in your head, y'know?" Rai grinned and reached down for my arm so fast that I didn't even have time to think. As I started to kick and toss, he jumped on top of me and held me down to the sofa. His weight alone was crushing me.

"Get off!" I screamed and tried to push the whale off of me.

"Riku, ready?" Seifer said into the phone. "First you've gotta be alone."

"No! Fuck you! Tell me-" Riku yelled as Seifer nodded his head and Rai twisted my arm in a direction it was never supposed to turn. I let out a bloodcurdling scream and tears filled my eyes because of the horrid pain. "XI-!"

"RIKU!" Seifer growled. "Don't say her fucking name. Your stupid little friends will follow you if you say it. Pretend you're talking to your wimpy ass friend Sora." Seifer was now calm. Tears ran down my cheeks as Rai changed positions and broke a thousand more of my bones. "Say hello, Sora."

"H-hello S-Sora…"

"Why are you so nervous?" Seifer grinned evilly. "Now walk towards your little bunch of friends. I'm guessing you're with that flame-o head and company, huh?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Make up some shit excuse as to why 'Sora' called you."

"Guys…" Riku said and you could hear murmurs in the background. "Sora's saying that Seifer might be on the east side of Twilight Town. No idea how he's here, but he is." Riku's voice was shaky, indicating that he wasn't a good liar at all.

Maybe he really hasn't lied to me before…

"But I want to stay on the west side, just in case…" Riku said. "Axel and Larxene, you guys go to the east. Roxas and Namine, south and Hayner and Olette, north. If any of you guys see anything, make sure to call me. Especially you, Axel because the east side is where Seifer is supposedly at."

"Lets go." Axel's voice was loud.

"Are they gone?" Seifer asked.

"One minute." a few seconds passed. "They're all gone."

"Good. Now I'll give you the directions to the trailer park I'm in. But listen, ok?"

"Don't fucking touch her, Seifer." Riku sounded deadly, making my hairs stand (if they could even stand with all this weight of an elephant on me right now…).

"I won't. But I will if any of your little friends turn up anywhere near this trailer park, got it?" Seifer spat into the phone.

"What do you want from me?"

Seifer relaxed in his chair and smiled his ugly rapist smile, "I want you to come visit me. Have a cig, it's been a while since we've talked!"

"Don't you fucking touch her, Seifer."

"I won't, Riku! Unless you break our little agreement, 'kay?"

"Ok-"

"Riku! Don't come here! They're going to-" I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping that Riku could hear what I was saying. I stopped mid sentence as Rai twisted my arm again before slapping me straight against the face.

I was shivering now.

"SEIFER!" Riku yelled. "What are you fucking _doing _to her?!"

"Nothing. That's all Rai. If you want him to stop, you better hurry though!"

I opened my eyes and looked up. Rai was smiling down at me, stroking my arm where it hurt the most. I turned my head and Seifer was grinning evilly at me. Fuu looked like she was asleep, but I knew that she was just waiting patiently for Seifer to finish. Vivi was smoking something.

Was this really what I was going to die looking at? A bunch of stoners?

I closed my eyes to the sound of Riku's yelling through the phone.

"I BETTER NOT FUCKING SEE HER HURT, SEIFER. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'LL _DO_ TO YOU!"

* * *

GUYS!

What's up with the lack of reviews?! GOD.

You guys are so mean to me :'(

Will y'all please review this time though?

Gotta keep the story going somehow, y'know?

(AHHH, Rai is rubbing off on me Dx)

REVIEWWWWW, please :)?


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_I'd give my life for Xion's in a heartbeat. After all, Isa gave his life for the one he loved._

**o_o_o**

I listened to Seifer's instructions before spazzing some more and then finally hanging up.

I turned around and Axel and everybody stood there staring at me curiously.

I had told Seifer that they were gone, but there was definitely no time for trying to do everything alone when a life was at stake, so I decided to lie to him.

"I know where Xion is." I said quietly. I then started to explain the conversation I had just had with Seifer and I could see the anger rising in everyone's mood. Especially Axel, Roxas and Hayner's.

"Lets hurry the fuck up then!" Hayner yelled and attempted to run to the car but I held an arm up to stop him.

"No. They've got weapons. They could kill Xion in an instant." I shuddered at the thought.

"So you just want us to cheer you on while you do your thing?!" Roxas asked furiously.

"We're Xion's friends too, Riku, we want to make sure she's safe just as much as you!" Namine's hand was tight on Roxas' hand.

"He's got a point though, guys." Axel was leaning against my car with his arms across his chests and his eyes closed. "This is Riku's fight." He opened them up and stared right at me. "He'll be the one to get Xion."

"But what if Xion gets hurt?!" Olette was the only brave one to talk back to Axel at this point.

An idea popped into my head. "I'll give you guys a signal. You all shall be only about 5 minutes away and if anything, _anything_ goes wrong, I'll make sure to have you guys there ASAP."

"Smart kid." Larxene stated.

"I'm still not down for this…" Roxas turned away because he didn't want to catch Axel's glare.

"What if the signal _doesn't_ work?" Olette asked.

"What_ exactly _will be the signal?" Namine asked as we made our ways to our separate cars.

"You'll know it when you see or hear it." I actually had no idea what to do. "When we're driving there, I'll honk when you guys should stop at the five minute mark. Apparently it's at some trailer park."

There were groans amongst the group before everyone agreed that we would end up having this plan no matter what.

As everyone piled into the other car, I was about to climb into mine when Axel put a hand on my shoulder. I spun around and he had this look that said:

I believe in you. I know you're not going to fuck up anything and that you'll actually help Xion.

Axel nodded his head and smacked my shoulder.

**_o_o_o_**

"Why is he taking _so_ fucking long?!" Vivi's high pitched non-pubescent voice woke me up.

I opened my eyes and I was still in the same location as last time. Except now I was tied to a chair. My hands had completely lost circulations because the ropes were so tight and my ankles were almost at that point. My thighs were also tied to the seat of the chair and there was a piece of cloth covering my mouth.

Now this was _really_ scary.

Rai was sitting on a sofa counting some money, Vivi was waiting impatiently and playing his portable video game system while Fuu was reading a book (I told you she was intelligent!).

I turned my head and Seifer was on the bed with a tall redhead and a brunette. I gagged at how the two girls portrayed themselves as sluts. At least their clothes were still on.

As I tried to revive my hands by wiggling them, Rai suddenly slammed the money down onto the ground and sat up. He stared at Seifer and growled.

"When is it _my_ turn?!"

Seifer opened up his eyes and shoved the girls off of him. They tumbled to the floor. It seemed that they were high on something because they didn't even care that they were pushed to the floor. "When the fuck is Riku coming?!" Seifer ignored Rai and fixed up his shirt.

"When the fuck is it my turn?! You've been with them for almost a good 30 minutes. You're unfair to me, y'know?!" Rai stood up and sat on the bed. He pulled the two girls onto him and he pretty much took over Seifer's spot.

Seifer groggily made his way over to me. He smiled and put his hand under my chin. "When's Riku coming, Dove?"

"Don't call me Dove!" I yelled through the cloth.

Seifer obviously didn't understand what I said because he replied with a "huh?" and then ripped the cloth off of my mouth. "You said you love me?"

"No!" I spat right on his face since it was so close to mine. He backed away, wiped his face with his sleeve and then brought his face close again.

"You little bitch. Don't you ever fucking spit on me again." he whipped out the revolver that was (apparently) in his pocket the whole time and held it under my chin. "Got it?"

"Wait Seifer! Don't kill her_ yet_! I want to have fun with her too, y'know!" Rai pushed the two girls off himself in the same manner as Seifer and bolted towards me.

"How about me?!" Vivi's voice cracked a couple of times as he ran over to me.

Seifer glared at Vivi. "Your balls need to drop first, buddy."

Vivi looked up at Seifer and gave him the finger. "Fuck you!"

"How about you all shut up right now so I can read my book in peace." Fuu screamed over the arguing boys.

"How about you just let me live happily ever after?" I sighed and tried wiggling my arms again to circulate my blood.

"That's not how life works, Dove." Seifer patted me on the head like an animal.

"I'm not your fucking dog!" I yelled, scaring the 3 in front of me.

"Calm down, Dove!" Rai was walking back towards the bed. Was this nickname seriously spreading _that_ fast?!

"When's your prince in shining armour going to show up?" Seifer groaned and walked away from me.

I was wondering the same thing…

Ironically, the door burst open and Riku stood outside, his silver hair flying in the wind. My heart instantly jumped.

Rai immediately got off of the bed and bounded towards Riku, followed by Seifer and Vivi.

Riku was pulled in by Rai and shoved to the ground. He didn't even notice me in the middle of the room on the ugly wooden chair.

Great time to be blind, Riku…

"Riku!" I yelled, receiving glares from the four crack heads and a strange look from Riku.

He seemed sympathetic, scared, hurt and happy all in one.

"Xion!" he flashed me a sad smile and I couldn't help but smile back. But I didn't know whether to keep the smile or to wipe it off my face because of… Isa.

Rai still had a grip on Riku's hand so he couldn't make his way over to me. Rai then pushed Riku to the ground and sat on top of him in a similar fashion that he did to me. Riku squirmed under the fatass.

"Let Xion go! I'm here! What do you want?!" Riku yelled while trying to catch his breath.

"I want you _dead_." Seifer was bending down right in front of Riku. He then slapped him across the face. I screamed and started to try and wriggle out of the ropes. Useless, as usual.

"I don't care if you want _me_ dead. Let _Xion _go." Riku glared at Seifer, still breathing hard.

I stared at the silver haired boy in amazement. Was he really going to kill himself for _me_?! I just stared at the scene in amazement. Seifer kept slapping Riku and I kept screaming soundless screams. Vivi and Fuu seemed to be fiddling with something at the kitchen sink while Rai was just sitting on top of him. I felt helpless, like I was watching a scene from a television. I could only scream and not do anything about it.

"Leave Riku alone!" I yelled again. After intense yelling I just realized now that I was bawling my eyes out. After Seifer's wimpy slaps, he had began punching him. Vivi then started to kick at his legs while Fuu was still occupied at the sink.

"Oh, shut up, Dove." Seifer said to me as Riku's hoarse breathing got worse.

"Ok." Rai jumped off of Riku. "You're so uncomfortable, y'know? You really need to get some fat or somethin'"

Riku coughed on the ground and received punches into his chest from Seifer and Rai.

"STOP IT!" I yelled again.

"Shut the fuck up, Dove!" Seifer yelled back.

"Don't…call… her… Dove…" Riku said through his coughs.

"Leave him alone! What do you want from him?!" I yelled again, more tears making their way down my face.

"I want-" Seifer started.

"Wait, Seifer, what do you want me to do with her phone now?" Fuu turned around and held up my cellphone. How'd she get that?

"I don't know! Keep it in your pocket or something! Keep texting everyone that you're safe and sound!" Seifer yelled back and turned to me. Rai was now softly slapping at Riku's chest. Even though they were soft slaps, they were still hurting Riku badly. He was so dead though, he didn't even attempt fighting back.

"Stop hurting him!" I yelled again with more force.

"Now, Dove, don't you understand that Riku's ripped me off way too many times? He's lots me millions of dollars because of his stupid sneakiness and now he's repaying the favour!" Seifer took a seat on the sofa and grabbed a cigarette from the side table. He lit it up with a lighter from his pocket and started to smoke. Riku was still curled up in a ball on the ground with Rai and Vivi closely watching him.

"So! That's no reason to hurt-"

"Oh, shut up. I have _every_ reason to hurt him. Sadly this stupid bitch isn't even fighting back. How un-entertaining!" Seifer whined.

Riku shakily stood up on one elbow, Rai flinched because he thought he was going to do something but all Riku did was stare at me. "I don't _want_ to fight back. I _need_ to get beaten up. I deserve it. I hurt Xion and I deserve every single punch."

"You hurt Xion?!" Seifer raised an eyebrow, "how so?"

"I…killed her boyfriend… you were there… it happened a few years ago…" Riku coughed some more before dropping to the ground and curling up in a ball again.

I started to tear up again, I was still so confused. Riku, the guy I currently loved, was the killer of my boyfriend a few years ago. What was I supposed to do?

"OH!" Seifer suddenly yelled. "OHHHH!" He pulled his cigarette away and held it over the ash tray beside him. "Fuu, remember that night?! If I can recall, you were the only one who wasn't as high and who could remember more than us. I still remember a bit, ish."

"Huh?" Fuu turned around and looked at Seifer confusingly. "You mean the huge bumper car day?"

"YEAH!" Seifer grinned and took a huff of his cigarette. "That was so fun! Remember Rai, Vivi?!"

"I was stoned that night, that's all I remember." Rai shrugged and looked over at Vivi who just nodded as well.

"But you remember how much of a bitch Riku was being?!" Seifer boomed with laughter. I just stared at the stupid kid in disgust. How is he laughing about the death of someone?! And did that mean that Seifer was there with Riku when it happened?

"OH!" Fuu suddenly yelled too. Well, a yell for her was as loud as a normal voice for everyone else. "I remember! You were driving Seifer, and you wanted to play bumper cars so badly because you had one of the best drugs at that party we were driving home from. So, we were in an empty road when a lone car started making it's way over to us…"

Seifer was grinning like there was no tomorrow now, "and then I shouted 'BUMPER CARS TIME!' and started to spin the wheel everywhere, remember?!"

"And then Riku was being a douche and he was whining and screaming about how that's bad…" Fuu continued.

"And then he jumped onto me right when I was going to go headfirst into the other car! Good thing he did what he did because I would've died if he didn't!" Seifer started to laugh.

Fuu was laughing along too. "And then we tore the _whole_ side of that car off! We had such a fucking fat truck!"

I widened my eyes.

Wait, wait, wait, wait, rewind, please…

Were Seifer and Fuu just telling a true story about one of the _worst_ nights of my life?!

And were they just admitting that Riku _wasn't_ the one who killed Isa and Saix? That he was actually the one that saved mine and Axel's lives because he disliked Seifer's 'bumper cars' game?!

"What happened after we tore the car up?" Seifer asked.

"We fucking smoked a joint because of the big ass adrenaline rush!" Rai added. "That I remember! It was so freakin' intense, y'know?"

"W-wait!" Riku opened his eyes and stared at Seifer. "Are you saying that I actually saved Xion?"

"Oh shit. True, Dove was in that car, huh?" Seifer looked up at me. "Guess so."

"Wait. Does that also mean that we killed someone?" Fuu stared at Riku and asked with her monotone voice.

"Y-you killed my boyfriend and his brother!" I yelled and once more, I cried. "You guys are murderers! How could you?!" I started to shake my chair maniacally.

"Oh shut up, Dove. We've probably done worst." Seifer shrugged and threw out his cigarette.

"Actually, I think that's pretty bad…" Fuu said quietly. "We haven't killed anyone before…"

"W-wait, so I didn't kill him…" Riku sat up unsteadily and shook with pain. Rai and Vivi just watched him. He looked over at me as I kept on crying. "Xion, I didn't kill him…"

"I knew it couldn't have been you…" I forced a smile onto my face as Rai jumped back onto Riku.

"Fuck." Riku grunted.

"Let him go!" I screamed again and started to rock the chair…

Hmm… maybe if I rocked my chair enough I would topple over and roll over to Riku- wait? Roll?! I can't roll with a square chair stuck onto my back!

"Leave Xion alone!" Riku grunted and tried to shove Rai off of him.

"Oh, fuck you!" Seifer groaned and started walking over in my direction. He actually walked over to the bed and sat down beside the two drunken girls. "Now anyways, remember these two sluts, Riku?"

I looked over at them then back at Riku. Riku embarrassingly looked away from the bed. "What about them?"

"You still owe them something. All those terrible nights having sex with you was hurtful to them, y'know?" Seifer said then glared at Rai. "Fuck you, you're rubbing off."

"Sex?!" I squeaked.

"I've changed Xion! Those two prostitutes mean nothing to me. You're all I want. You and only you." Riku yelled to me.

It was true, right? Riku really has changed.

And Seifer was just trying to get to me anyways.

"Fuck you, Riku!" Seifer jumped off the bed and walked over to me. He pushed my chin up with one finger. "You're making Dove feel odd."

"Stop it!" I growled and bit his finger. Hard.

Seifer started to yell and he tried to pull out his finger but I was chomping down on it with all my might. He finally slapped my face with his free hand and caressed the finger I just munched on.

"You fucking asshole!" Seifer groaned and held his finger before slipping his good hand into his pocket and pulling out his gun. He held it to my head. I froze.

"Seifer!" Riku screamed with horror. "Stop it! Don't you dare hurt her!"

"She fucking bit my finger off!" Seifer's spit splattered all over my face.

"Take the fucking gun away, Seifer! I thought you were going to kill me, not her!" Riku yelled again.

"'kay." Seifer grinned and pulled the gun down. He then knocked me over and I tumbled to the ground with a loud cracking sound then a pain in my arm.

I couldn't have broken my arm, right?

Or maybe I did…

Wait…

I felt around and realized that the crack was coming from a part of the chair.

But I had to over smart them, right?

"OW!" I yelled and squished my eyelids down to create fake tears. "Ow!" I repeated, "my arm!"

"SEIFER!" Riku yelled again. Seifer quickly turned around and merely shrugged.

"Her arm probably isn't broken, just hurt." Seifer walked over to Riku and bent down in front of him again. Rai got off and kept a close watch on him, along with Vivi and Fuu.

Back to the chair, was it really that old and stupid? It broke after tumbling over once. Or maybe I was just fat…

I, on the other hand, untangled the ropes on my hands and secretly started to untangle the ropes from my feet. Even though they had been super tight on me, they were super easy to untangle.

Once I was free, I grabbed a piece of the wooden chair and ran towards the group. The first thing I did was smack the wood against the back of Rai's head, that fatass deserved it.

Rai tumbled to the ground unconsciously and Seifer spun around and held his gun towards me. Vivi and Fuu flinched or something, I was too busy getting pulled away by Riku.

Riku had jumped up and swept me off my feet, running towards the other end of the trailer.

Lets just say, it was great to be in his arms.

That's when Seifer shot the gun.

It skimmed right past us and scared us both shitless. Riku dropped me down and stood protectively in front of me.

The shot created a hole in the trailer's wall.

"You fucking faggots! Do you really think you're going to run off and live happily ever after?! You still need to repay me, Riku, and now Xion's going to be dragged into this!" Seifer yelled at the top of his lungs. (Fuu was caring for Rai while Vivi was following close behind Seifer).

"No! You said you want me and I'm here! Leave Xion out of this!" Riku yelled, grabbing my hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Ha, ha! You're so funny!" Seifer made his way over to us. "Xion's going down just as fast as you, Riku."

"I…No!" Riku was breathing heavily now.

"Oh, shut up." Seifer smirked and aimed the gun straight for Riku's chest.

"No. You." Riku suddenly grabbed the wooden part in my hand (oh, I was still holding on to that?) and threw it straight for Seifer. Riku's aim was remarkable as it his Seifer's hand, dropping his gun and giving us some time.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Seifer roared.

"Xion!" Riku spun around and held me by each arms. He shoved his face into mine and kissed me. I had thought that the last time I kissed him was the best kiss ever, this one proved it wrong. He pulled away faster than I thought he would and before I could urge for him to continue on, he looked me straight in the eyes. "I love you, Xion."

"I lo-"

Boom.

Riku suddenly flinched. Seifer had stopped screaming and I looked down and noticed Riku's side.

I screamed.

Riku fell to the ground and I fell with him, holding his head in my lap. Riku's side was starting to turn red and the irony smell of blood was flooding the air. I looked up with tears in my eyes and saw Vivi standing there holding the gun.

Seifer was staring at us in shock. He then turned to Vivi. "You killed him?!"

"I thought you wanted him dead?!" Vivi squeaked.

"He still has to work for me! Now he's… d-dead!" Seifer was shaking in horror.

"Riku!" I decided to ignore the stupid people who had killed yet another one of my lovers. "Riku, please wake up!"

Riku's eyelids lifted and he smiled at me. He grabbed my hand. "I love you. Bye, Xion."

"NO!" I yelled.

"Lets go!" I looked up and Fuu was yelling at the three boys. They were quickly leaving the trailer without another word.

I was with Riku in silence. I cried because there was no way I could contact anyone, my phone was gone and I highly doubt there were any phones around here. Riku was still breathing, but barely. I just kept crying because I didn't know what to do.

I was confused.

I'm always confused.

I leaned down and put my face close to Riku's. I whispered softly to him in case he was still able to hear me. "I love you, Riku, I love you a lot. I didn't think I would be able to get over Isa's love or his death but I did and you just helped me even more through overcoming that. I love you and I'm so sorry that Axel assumed the stupidest things. I'm so sorry for what's been going on in your life, I'm so sorry that it had to end like this…

But, please, Riku, stay strong! Y-you can't leave me like this!"

"Xion!" Roxas ran up to me and grabbed my head. I quickly pushed him off and stared at the familiar group of friends around me.

"Get him to a hospital, now!" Axel was yelling as he grabbed Riku's shoulders and Hayner immediately grabbed his feet.

I cried and cried and cried the whole way to the hospital.

* * *

I felt that this was rushed, but I was really into how much drama and action that was going to be into this story that I didn't really pay attention to the in-depth stuff x_o

Wellll, what do you guys think?

I think Riku dead would be a good end, huh? Xion losing not one but TWO boyfriends...

Holy shit. Her life really sucks, huh ;/?

Oh and a reply to herheartwentweak, but also a notice for everyone; I had said before that right after this story was finished I would be able to hardcore focus on Broken Mirrors. So just sit tight because this story is coming to an end everybody!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

...

**_o_o_o_**

As I sobbed in the arms of everyone in the waiting room, I couldn't help but repeat what Riku's last words were.

He loved me. He really did.

Over the past four hours I have sobbed into almost everyone's arms. All my friends were there. Their parents. Sora and Kairi (I don't think they've told Riku's parents about his whereabouts…). Everyone.

They all asked the same annoying question though, "are you ok?"

Well, if I didn't lie every time with an "I'm fine." I would've said something like this:

"The one I fucking loved just got shot and you fucking expect me to be happy and to be able to tell you what just happened? Did Seifer stuff some drugs into your pocket before running off?"

I had to keep it cool though and so I did. Kinda.

I told everyone what had happened after I calmed down a bit. Axel was obviously the one to get hot headed and want to stab Seifer multiple times in the neck. But, hey, I wanted to do the same thing anyway.

So after the police had flooded the hospital and asked me millions of questions, I just sat quietly again in my spot hoping that they would find Seifer and the gang.

An hour later, marking the 5 hour mark, everyone found out what was wrong with Riku. I decided I didn't want to know any details and that I just wanted to know if it was going to go good or bad.

They told me it was in the middle.

"He could either die or a miracle could happen and he'll survive. It's 50-50 right now." Axel was the brave one to spill the news to me. He held my hand tightly. "He'll make it Xion, don't worry."

"We should've fucking done something." Sora groaned for the tenth time. The second he got here he had been complaining about how this was all his fault and how he should've been beside his best friend at all times.

Ever since Kairi got here she's been bawling her eyes out almost as much as me.

Which then made Olette and Namine cry (with Larxene tearing up. She doesn't cry, I told you.) which then made Hayner and Roxas feel low which then made Axel want to stab Seifer even more which then made me cry even more. Great chain reaction, huh?

Anyways, back to this '5 hour mark' happening.

Axel was holding my head as I kinda cried. I say kinda because I think I ran out of tears an hour ago. Yes, yes I was crying _that_ much.

"C-can I go s-see him?" I sniffled and looked up at Axel. He nodded his head and everyone sat back down in their seats to stop bringing all the attention to me.

Axel brought me all the way to Riku's room. He opened the door and it smelt like nasty sanitizer. I hated hospitals so much because I've been in millions of them way too many times. The worst part about the hospital I was in this moment was that this was the exact hospital I went to for Isa and Saix.

Ironic, huh?

Riku was sleeping soundly on the bed with a heart monitor hooked up to him along with other creepy tubes. The blankets were covering whatever wounds he had so I didn't have to deal with seeing them. As he slept he looked very weary.

I instantly ran towards the bed and grabbed Riku's hand which was sticking out of the blankets. I dropped down to my knees, put my forehead to his hand and cried some more.

"X-Xion?" Riku's voice was raspy.

I nuzzled my head against his hand before Riku forced my head up. I looked at him once and them hugged him tightly. "You shouldn't have came, Riku. You didn't need to get me at that stupid trailer." I sobbed quietly.

Riku hugged me back. "Stop being so emo, Xion, god." he chuckled.

I pulled away with a frown on my face. He was chuckling when he was in a life or death situation? Really, Riku?

"Um…" Axel coughed and Riku and I focused our attention on Axel. He took long strides over to the other side of Riku's bed. Riku sat up. "I'm sorry, Riku."

"For?"

Axel sighed. "I assumed it was you who killed Isa and Saix the second I laid eyes on you. Then I found out that you were a druggy so my assumption just stayed put. I should've asked you for the details before spazzing out on you at that lone swing. I guess I was still so angry about their death and I was still so angry that I didn't know who did it that the second I found you, I wanted you to repay."

"Ax-"

"No. I'm so stupid. I really shouldn't have done anything stupid like that. I guess it also had to do with the fact that Larxene and I-"

"Couldn't get it on?" Riku completed Axel's sentence with a grin.

Axel blushed before slapping himself. "Riku? You're making jokes right_ now_? Did they give you too much drugs or something?"

I giggled.

Mostly because Riku was happy. And I liked seeing him happy. Another reason was that Axel was happy. And the final reason was that Axel and Riku were happy_ together_.

"Hey, hey. I was just stating the obvious. I accept your apology but I'm sorry about that night too." Riku shrugged.

"Well, you and Xion pretty much were getting it on too, so I guess I sorta ruined that for you two." Axel winked at me and I looked down with a huge blush creeping onto my face.

"Don't make me bring up Larxene again!" Riku grinned. "Hey, did you guys really get it on? Just wondering. You guys seemed pretty happy-"

"Riku!" Axel yelled. "Fucking hell! If you weren't all wrapped up right now I would have knocked your head off!"

"Sorry. Too nosey." Riku murmured. "Oh. By the way, who's Cloud?"

Cloud?

What happened while I was gone?

"He's Larxene's older brother. She looks up to him a lot." Axel explained.

"You say that in the present tense, so he's still alive, right?" Riku asked.

Axel nodded his head. "Yeah. It's just that he went to jail so many times and he's only 24. He's been doing worse things that you have and Larxene looks up to him because he's changed so much. Heck, he's doing great in life right now! He has a wife, two kids and the richest house in his area!"

"I think I might want to follow his footsteps then. And hey, a wife and kids with a nice ass house doesn't sound too bad either." Riku said this while sneaking peeks at me. Was he planning something or what?

Axel grinned. "Thank you, Riku. You saved Xion." Axel put his hand on Riku's shoulder.

"It's my pleasure. I'll do anything for Xion."

Axel chuckled. "You're a good guy, Riku. I know we'll be friends in the future. And you know what else? I'm going to make sure that Seifer fucker doesn't see daylight again. I'm going to hunt him down or something."

"Thanks, Axel. But you really don't have to."

"He fucking shot you with a fucking gun! You think I'm just going to watch as that asshole runs away again? And plus, he killed Isa and Saix…"

"True enough." Riku bobbed his head.

"Thanks again, Riku." Axel was starting to back away. "Before I leave you two alone, I need to get Kairi and Sora in here. They're worried as fuck. Well anyways, you're a strong guy, Riku. You'll get through this. I know you will." (A/N: I said the "I know you will" in a high pitched Kairi voice like in the ending of KH1 x_o)

"Oh god." Riku groaned as Axel laughed and left.

I stared up at Riku before grabbing a chair and sitting beside him. Riku grabbed a remote from the side and rose the top part of his bed so that he was sitting up. "So, how's life?"

"Well, I've been crying for almost 6 hours straight because I thought you were dead. Other than that, I think life is good." Insert a _shitload_ of sarcasm here.

Riku grinned (my heart still jumps at that grin of his). "Great to see you're back to yourself and not so sad anymore!"

"Not so sad? Do you expect me to be happy? You scared the living shit out of me!" I frowned.

"I'm sorry…" Riku muttered. I was tearing up again. Riku held his hand out and I placed mine in his. He pulled me towards him and we started to kiss.

Wasn't long before Kairi and Sora interrupted though.

"Riku!" they both screamed and practically pounced on him. I backed away.

"Guys! I'm still injured!" Riku grinned and hugged the two.

And so the conversation continued on with a billion "are you ok's", "how are you feeling's" and "we're going to kill Seifer…'s". Sora and Kairi then started to walk down memory lane about the fun times they used to have when they were just kids. They then started to talk about Destiny Islands and then they soon got into a conversation about Riku's parents. I slowly drifted off to sleep in the hospital chair to the sound of Sora making some kiddie 'kaboom' noises.

When I woke up I had a huge kink in my neck from leaning on the chair's arm. I looked over at the bed and Sora and Kairi were gone. Riku was just looking at me as if he were watching me as I slept. The clock to my right read that it had been almost an hour since I've fallen asleep.

"Have fun watching me sleep?"

"You're beautiful, Xion." Riku said without any expression.

I looked down and blushed. "Thank you."

"Your friends have all left. They all needed sleep. And Namine had offered to give Kairi and Sora a place to stay right now. They'll be back soon, though, they don't want me to leave their sight." Riku explained. "Oh, and you're free to go too, if you want."

"I don't want to leave you. Sleep can wait." I climbed up onto Riku's bed. He lifted the blankets and I got in and snuggled up to him. I had a full view of the bandages around his waist for a quick second. Just a quick second.

"You look tired as hell though." Riku said to me.

I shook my head and smiled. "You know what? You got knocked out before I could finish my sentence."

"What sentence?"

"I love you." I said. Followed by a short silence.

"I heard everything you said at the trailer. I was drifting away but your voice was what kept me on Earth." Riku smiled.

"You know, you're the bravest person I've ever known."

"Braver than Isa?"

I was lying down on my side quietly. I had to think about this question.

"I didn't kill myself for you, though. He's way braver."

"You almost did." I murmured. "Even though I loved Isa a lot, he'd want me to be happy, so I'm here with you right now. I guess Isa also might've been the little angel to keep you alive right now."

"Maybe…"

More silence.

"Xion?"

"Mhh?"

"How bad is it? My body? I didn't want them to tell me. I didn't want to know even if I was going to die that very second. Not from their mouths, at least."

"It's life or death." I whispered.

"You see why I was all happy, now? I could die right now and I don't want people to have bad memories of me right before my death."

"Don't say that Riku!" I buried my face into his chest. "You're not going to die, ok? It's like Axel said, you're strong! You're strong…"

"The drugs I've taken with Seifer have really weakened me though…"

"Stop it, Riku! You're not going to die!" I screamed again. For the hundredth time, I was crying once more.

"Xion…" he pulled my face away and looked down at me. "I just want you to know that I love you. I did after meeting you and I still do now. I will forever and ever as well. And if I were to ever die I want you to know that I'll love for you not to cry over me like this. I wouldn't be able to handle it. I don't want you to cry the same way you did when Isa died-"

"Riku! Stop saying this! Stop it, stop it, stop it!" I wailed. I hid my face in his chest again.

"Fine." Riku huffed and wrapped his arms around me. "I'll just think it then."

I sniffed. "I don't want you to die, Riku."

"What do you think I think about this? I'm scared to even close my eyes because knowing that I might not wake up again is scary as hell."

"Riku…!"

Silence.

"Xion?"

"Are you going to say something about yourself dyin-"

"No."

I looked up at him. "What is it?"

"Will you sleep with me?" his turquoise eyes glistened in the light.

I blushed. Typical. "W-what? _S-sex_ in a h-hospital?" I squeaked. "But you've got thingers hooked up to you and there's that huge ass window and-"

Riku burst out into laughter. "Sleeping means sex now? No! I want to _sleep_ with you."

"Oh." I looked down in embarrassment. Even though a part of me wished he really meant sex, I would have to shake that thought out of my head and agree to whatever Riku asked for. "I thought you were too scared to sleep-"

Riku shook his head. "Not when you're here."

I smiled up at him and pecked him on the lips. "I love you."

He smiled back and kissed me rather than just pecking. I wrapped my arms around his head and he pulled me closer. I could feel his bandages now and my guilt just kept rising, but I had no time to feel guilt, I had to make Riku happy.

We finally stopped and he grinned playfully. "Love you too. Now, goodbye?"

My lip quivered at Riku's choice of words. "No. _Goodnight_."

"Fine." Riku hugged me closer and snuggled up against his pillow. "Goodnight."

Sleep.

**_o_**

I woke up and everyone was screaming. I was taken off the bed and as I opened my sleepy eyes I looked over at Riku… he didn't look so good. There were doctors swarming into the room and Riku's heart monitor was screaming. Which then had me screaming in a few seconds too.

I was put onto a chair in the waiting room and held steady. Riku was dying and I needed to see him. I tried to wiggle out of the grip of whoever was holding me down but they were too strong.

I focused on who was holding me and realized it was Axel.

"Xion, Xion! Calm down." He was down on his knees at my eye level. He hugged me and stroked my hair. "Everything will be ok. Just calm down."

"What's happening, Axel?" I whispered as he let go of the hug and looked at me.

"Stay strong, Xion…" he murmured as a sad looking doctor made his way into the semi-crowded waiting room. He looked straight at me.

Was he one of Riku's doctors?

Was he here to tell me that Riku was… gone?

I fainted in Axel's arms as he got closer.

* * *

IF YOU REVIEW MORE I WILL GO TO THE POKECENTER RIGHT NOW WITH RIKU IN MY ARMS D:

Thank you to those who did review though :D.

So, Riku's dying/dead and you all should better review or else someone else is going down with him ;]


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_I came into the house where Riku was renting out a room. Kairi and Sora both decided to pack his stuff with me. As I was packing, I found this, a diary of some sorts._

_So I read the whole thing and I've got to try and stop myself from crying now. Let me just say that I was very well included in this diary a lot. I could really tell that Riku's been suffering a lot because of this._

_Anyways, I'm writing in this because Riku didn't get to finish this diary off. I feel that it is sort of a story book without an ending. And, you know, people don't really enjoy story books without endings._

_So, here I am. Finishing Riku's diary for him as Kairi and Sora pack Riku's stuff. It's been almost a week since they've been here and they're thinking about heading back as soon as they can._

_It's been a week exactly since I've left Destiny Islands to come back to Twilight Town to be captured by Seifer. Speaking of Seifer, the police caught him shortly after I had fallen asleep with Riku in his hospital bed. Axel had told me that they caught them because, well, remember how Fuu was fiddling with my phone at the sink? Well, yeah, she's stupid enough to actually carry the phone around with her and so my phone apparently had a tracking device on it and they easily caught them from there. What I still don't understand is why they didn't use that 'tracking device' to locate me when I was 'missing'/at Destiny Islands. Back to Seifer… the police caught them doing drugs up in a hideout of theirs not too far off the border of Twilight Town and from there they were arrested or something (maybe they weren't arrested, I don't know why but they might be too young?) There's also a court thinger that we need to go to later on to make sure that it was Vivi who had shot the gun at Riku…_

_Speaking of Riku… as much as I try to stop thinking about it, the thought keeps popping into my head. Lets just say that I love him a lot. I love him a lot a lot a lot. Yes, that's a lot of a lots and I would've added more but my hand is going to give out soon. Anyways, I love Riku a lot (we get the point Xion -__-). I love his smile, his hair, his muscles, his courage, his outgoingness, his determination, his intelligence. Heck, I love him, got it memorized?_

_Damnit, Axel's rubbing off on me…_

_So, I love Riku. I guess that's how this story/diary shall end, huh?_

_And of course I've got to say that I'll miss Riku a lot._

_He's made a big, no, huge impact on my life and I don't think I'd be where I am today if it weren't for him. From the day that I met him at the café to the day that we played in the park all the way to the day I slept with him on the hospital bed, I've always loved him whether he knew it or not._

_I love him now and I'll love him forever even if he is gone._

**_o_o_o_**

The rest of the sentences that I have written were smudged out because of my tears. Stupid Xion.

I read over the whole diary again before closing it up and scribbling on a title.

Marshmallows and Swing Sets.

I think the title fit well. Riku seemed to have such a deep metaphorical meaning towards the marshmallows in his hot chocolate in that one entry and I guess the lone swing in the middle of the forest is sort of symbolic towards Riku and I. It's when we first opened up to each other. It's also where I found out about Axel's 'assumption' and what really happened to Isa and Saix. We've also been to that swing multiple times in between those two events.

Can I mention again that we also shared our first kiss there?

So, yeah, it was a perfect title for a perfect diary about two imperfect people.

I then dropped my head onto the desk and on top of the diary and sobbed.

Goodbye Riku.

* * *

short chapter is short!

REVIEWWWWW GUYS.

Ohkay, about 2 more chapters until this story is done.

REVIEW AGAINNNN BECAUSE I KNOW YOU LOVE MY FAST UPDATES :D


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**...**

**o_o_o**

I watched as Xion fell asleep quickly next to me in the ratty old hospital bed. I told her she was tired but I guess she really didn't want to fall asleep on me at a time like this.

I stroked her jet black hair as she started to snore. It had only been a few minutes and she was snoring already, another indicator that she was super tired. I kissed her softly on the forehead causing her to stir.

I went back to hugging her after she was done murmuring something in her sleep. I pulled her close and put my chin to the top of her head. I was lying down in an awkward position to where the side where I got shot was pointed up to the ceiling. It hurt like a fucking bitch but I didn't want to move because I didn't want to wake Xion (A/N: OWEMOGwmgO! RIKU'S SO CUTE. Lmao, I totally killed the moment D: ).

Wait, maybe I should really turn around and sleep on my back. Isn't that what one of the doctors had told me? I didn't want to kill myself now, now did I?

Well, who cares. I was going to die eventually and I knew it.

I kissed Xion on the top of her head and whispered 'I love you' into her ear before going to sleep too.

**_o_**

I woke up and the pain on my side was burning like there was no tomorrow. I groaned and noticed that the blankets had blood seeping through it. My heart started to race and I turned to Xion. The heart monitor then started to blare and I was so confused. Was this it? Was this the end of it all?

I grabbed Xion's head and tried to shake her awake but she wouldn't budge. I held her hand and cried into her chest. If this was it, I had to be truthful to myself, I was scared. I didn't want to do this because I wouldn't get to see Xion ever again. Or my family. Or Sora and Kairi…

I didn't even get to make sure Seifer was dead yet…

As I cried quietly into Xion, my vision started to blur and it wasn't the cause of the tears. I dropped down onto my pillow and started to breath heavily. Xion was just now starting to wake up and doctors were rushing in.

If this was it… I guess it would be it then…

I closed my eyes and hoped for the best.

The best being that I would go to the same place where Isa is.

**

* * *

_o_o_o_**

I stopped crying and I wiped off my tears off of the diary. I picked it up and left Riku's room without bringing anything else with me.

I passed by Sora and Kairi who were packing Riku's clothes.

"Are you… ok?" Kairi asked. I shook my head. "Do you want to leave? We've still got a lot to pack up, maybe you can call Axel?"

I nodded my head again. "That's what I'm going to do, thanks guys."

After calling Axel, he picked me up almost immediately and brought me to the hospital. He had to go to school and so I was there by myself since Sora and Kairi were also gone.

I opened the door to Riku's room.

He was lying in his bed, sleeping soundly.

The day that I slept beside Riku in his hospital bed was the day I surely thought he was going to die. Even when I was waiting in the waiting room and that sad doctor made his way over to me, I knew that that was it. It was the end. But apparently not.

The doctor told Axel and I that Riku only had mere hours to live… then what was he doing in his bed a week later still alive?

You see, the doctor said that Riku's body had a nervous breakdown because of the mix of drugs in his system. The doctor also said that Riku was going to die not only because he was going to go into a coma, but because he was losing blood rapidly.

Riku definitely proved them wrong by staying strong and keeping alive.

Well, so here he was sleeping with a thousand little tubes stuck to him. After Riku's miracle works and Riku's body taking in the good drugs and disposing of the bad ones in his system, the doctor then told us that blood was still a major problem here. Riku had a blood type that no one had other than his parents, which meant that Riku soon had to transfer hospitals and go back to Destiny Islands with Sora and Kairi…

Ok. I _hate_ thinking of Riku moving back to Destiny Islands. I hate it I hate it I hate it!

Riku lives in Destiny Islands while Xion lives in Twilight Town? That just doesn't work! And long distance isn't going to be easy on either one of us…

But I couldn't stop loving him… I couldn't… Riku even said that he wanted to marry me after hearing about Cloud… Well, he didn't really say it but he implied it. I _know_ it.

Just thinking about Riku moving back to Destiny Islands made my cry. I put my head down onto the bed and cried with the diary in my hands.

A hand stroked my head. Riku's. I looked up and Riku was awake now.

"D-did I wake you?" I sniffled and clutched the diary.

Riku shook his head. "Yeah. But don't worry about it." he stroked my hair again. "Why are you crying?"

I shrugged and jumped up into the bed beside him, while careful not to kill any of his IV tubes. We both sat up and I showed him the diary and its knew title.

"Where did you find this?" Riku snapped, making me jump. "This was supposed to be private…" oh, he wasn't mad, he was just embarrassed.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered.

Riku kissed me on the cheek. "'s'okay. What's with this title anyways? Marshmallows and Swingsets?" Riku eyed the front of the diary.

I smiled. "Reading your diary was like, reading a story book. And every story needs a title!"

Riku looked me over. "Why call it Marshmallows and Swing Sets then?"

I took the diary from his hands and flipped to one of the most metaphorical pages I have ever read. I handed it back to him and watched as he read it. "See?"

"And swing sets, why?"

I grinned. "Because you first kissed me underneath a swing."

"Not a swing _set_ though." Riku pointed out matter-of-factly.

"You and me are like a set though, you've got to take both or leave both." I grinned again.

"Ok. I guess Marshmallows and Swing Sets fits pretty fine." Riku stared at the book and smiled before turning to me. "But you know what else this little 'story' needs?"

"What's that?"

"An ending." Riku stated.

I took the diary from him again and flipped to the last page with writing. "One step ahead of you."

Riku read over the page. He then started to touch all the wrinkly parts in the diary that my tears caused. He then turned to me. "I don't like the ending."

I looked at him in shock. "What?"

Riku shook his head and pointed at the table beside the bed. I looked over and grabbed the pen I assumed he was pointing at. I handed it to him. "For one, you didn't even finish your last sentence."

"Yes I did… it just got cut off…" I whispered.

"And second, you make it sound like I died or something!"

I shrugged. "Well… for one," I said mockingly, "you're going to be gone to Destiny Islands, Riku. Destiny Islands! Do you not understand how far that is?" I frowned. "I can't even visit you. The only way I'm going to be able to talk to you is over electronic devices, how can I live like that?"

"Summer's almost here, you'll see me soon enough." Riku muttered. "It's for your own good to stay here. You need to finish off school and not be a fail student like I am."

"But you're not a fail! You're smart! You're really smart!" My frown stayed put. "I don't want you to leave, Riku."

"It's not my fault, really, it's not my fault." he hugged my tightly. "If anything, I would want to stay here with you forever."

"I'll miss you. And I'll love you, even if you're gone. Maybe we really could give this long distance relationship a try…" I hugged him back.

"Or maybe… after my body has settled down, I'll move here…"

"What?" I pulled away and stared up at Riku. "But your hometown, it's back at Destiny Islands, not here!"

Riku shrugged. "I want to be with you though, so wherever you are, I'll be there too."

"But Riku-!"

"Ok. Would you rather the long distance relationship then?"

"Never!"

"Then I think we've got a deal."

"Promise?" I asked.

Riku held out his pinky. I wrapped my pinky around his and we shook. "Pinky promise."

"I love you, Riku." I snuggled in closer to him.

"I lo- no wait!" Riku flinched, causing me to jump up.

"D-did I hurt you?"

"No," he shook his head. "It's just that I've still got to finish this story!"

"Oh, really?" I watched as Riku scribbled into the his diary with his neat writing. I watched him carefully as he wrote it, careful not to look at the page because I didn't want to spoil the ending for myself. Once Riku was done, he put his pen down and turned to me with a smile. He gave the book to me and I looked down and read it.

_Riku is actually alive despite Xion's super sad ending to this story. He didn't actually die. He was a strong muffin who survived all those stupid nervous breakdowns._

I turned to Riku. "Loser."

He pointed at the page. "Read the epilogue. Out loud." he smiled.

"Epilogue: …-"

**_o_o_o_**

"Look what I got on my science test!" I squealed and held up the piece of paper under Axel and Roxas' noses.

"89%!" they both yelled.

"Yeah!" I squealed. "I passed, I passed, I passed!"

"Xion, that's so good! How'd you manage to do that?" Axel grabbed the paper from my hand and stared at it in amazement.

Roxas pointed a thumb to himself in pride. I grinned. "Thanks to this smartass right here."

Roxas frowned. "You're welcome!"

"Thank you!" I hugged him just as Namine made her way towards us.

"Excuse me, that's _my_ man that you're glomping." Namine said in a fake bitchy tone.

"Sorry, princess." I smiled sweetly at her and let go of Roxas.

"So, since you did so good on your test, who's up for some sea-salt ice cream after school?" Axel slammed his locker shut and held up my test. The bells rang that signalled the end of the day and people were gathering out into the hallways.

"Me, me, me!" I raised my hand and looked over at Roxas who was busy with Namine's face. I flicked his head. "Pst!" I said beside him.

"Oh!" Roxas pulled away from Namine with an embarrassed expression on his face. He then looked over at us. "What?"

"Clock tower. Be there or be square." I said to him.

"And I'm obviously not invited to this hangout again, huh?" Namine rolled her eyes and smiled. "See you guys later? Roxas, see you tonight!" Namine winked at him and walked away.

Our little trio gathered our school bags and jumped into Axel's car as he drove downtown and towards the clock tower.

Ever since Riku had left for Destiny Islands, I've felt as if our friendship bond has just gotten tighter and tighter. We've pretty much ate ice cream on top of the clock tower everyday now, it was like our old routine came back to life from the underworld.

The only problem I had with this was that there was always a conflict about who was going to buy the ice cream…

"I paid yesterday." Roxas said as we stood at the bottom of the tower.

"I paid yesterday yesterday." I said and looked up at Axel.

"I drove you guys here. Gas isn't free." Axel grinned.

"We're here for my test, right? I think I shouldn't have to pay…" I looked at Roxas.

"Who helped you get that mark?" Roxas rose an eyebrow.

"I helped Xion cheat on the test. That's how she got the mark." Axel grinned at me. I grinned back at him.

"What? You guys can't do this! You always bully me!" Roxas whined and made his way out of the station and towards the ice cream shop. Axel and I laughed and went upstairs to our hangout spot.

Axel and I talked about the usual. School. Larxene. Riku. Cars. Food and then finally we started talking about roller coasters. What? We're best friends, we're supposed to be random when we're with each other. And plus, whenever Roxas was getting ice cream, he always took as long as he wanted.

Once we were done having our usual crack head conversations up on the roof top we all fell back and stared up at the pink sky. The sun was setting and it was at the point where it was blinding us, so what we did was fall back and stare up at the sky instead.

"Truth or truth, Axel." Roxas randomly muttered.

"Truth."

"Is getting laid really that exciting?" Roxas got up, leaning on his elbow and looked at Axel.

Axel burst out laughing and I started to make gagging noises. "If it's with one you love, sure. You planning on some-"

"Ew!" I shouted. "Mental image of my best friend and my cousin! Gross! Yuck! Ew! Blech!" I rolled over and over until I hit the end of the tower. I jumped up and pointed accusingly at the two guys. "If you guys want guy talk make sure to warn me first!"

"So, Roxas, first you gotta-" Axel said playfully.

"La! La! La!" I shouted as my cell phone began to ring. "Saved by the bell!"

"Remember not to have phone sex with Riku, it could cause hearing aids!" Roxas shouted and the two idiots snickered.

I glared at them before looking at my phone and seeing Riku's name. I answered the phone as I started to ascend the stairs to get away from dumb and dumber.

"Hello?"

"Hi! Are you still busy at the clock tower?" Riku asked casually.

"Nope. Not really, you just saved my life actually."

"Again?"

I grinned. "Yes. Again. How many more days?"

"52." Riku said with a sigh. "Do you have to ask me this everyday I call you?"

I nodded my head even though he wouldn't be able to see it. "Yes. 52 days until I can hold you, touch you, kiss you. Riku, that's too long…"

"Well, be happy that it's not like, a year long or something." Riku's said this a million times in his defence.

"Fine. Happy, see?"

"Actually I don't see." I could hear from his voice that he was smiling.

"Oh, shush." I said and took a seat on a bench down at the station lobby. "OHMIGADGUESSWHATIGOTONMYSCIENCETEST?"

"Huh-?"

"An 89%!" I yelled into the phone.

"Huh, on wha-? OH! Your science test! An 89! Oh wow, that's amazing!"

"I know!" my grin wasn't about to leave my face any second.

"You're smart, Xion, see? Why do you think you have so many flaws?"

"Because I do." I watched as a train of little kids made their way over to buy some tickets at the counter with their mom.

"You're stupid."

"You just called me smart, now I'm stupid?"

Riku groaned. "I love you."

"I love you too." I sighed. "Are you going to be leaving me soon?"

"Soon."

"Are you going to be seeing me soon?"

"Soon." he repeated. "Are you going to marry me and have cute little babies with me soon?"

"Hell no." I giggled. "Stupid head. Go to your doctors."

"Ok." Riku said. "Bye!"

"NO!" I shouted into the phone, startling people nearby me. "I was kidding!"

"But I've got to go, really." Riku said sadly.

"Oh." I whimpered. "I love you…"

"I love you too, Xion. Don't do anything stupid."

"Bye…" I said into the phone as he said bye too as well as getting cut off by hanging up too fast.

I sighed and stood up. I shoved my phone into my pocket and walked upstairs to Axel and Roxas. The two of them were roaring with laughter and when I turned the corner they eyed me for a few seconds with the exact same stare.

"What? I'm happy, see?" I smiled a huge fake smile.

They just kept their stares.

They're your best friends, Xion, of course they'll know when you have a fake smile on or not.

"Riku?" Axel asked. I nodded my head and the two boys jumped up and hugged me.

"C-can't b-b-b-b-breathe!" I wailed as the two just hugged me tighter and tighter.

"Stop being such a sad muffin!" Roxas said in a baby voice.

I glared at the two in front of me. They both had goofy faces on that I couldn't help but smile.

The rest of my day was spent on the clock tower with the two stooges. I guess I'll just have to learn to wait for Riku and by doing so, I'm going to spend more quality time with my two best friends.

* * *

Riku's not dead :3:3:3:3:3 anddd this chapter was like, a two part chapter, hence the random line break in the middle of the chapter x3

Sorry, I just couldn't do that to Xion! Two boyfriends dead? Gaaah, if Riku were to die then I would have no other choice in this story for Xion other than making her into some emo/suicider/rapisty/pedophile person D:

Haha, anyways, you all know the reason to the title, 'Marshmallows and Swingsets' now :D.

Oh. And… err… well, the little section at the end of this chapter was supposed to show how RAX have gotten closer and it was also supposed to show how Riku and Xion are taking this long distance thing.

Oh and also, I wanted to add the little 'I'll have to learn to wait' part because I personally have to learn to wait since BBS is coming out in SEPTEMBER ;___;

Oh wells, guess I'll have to wait then.

Btw, it's the second last chapter. REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW :D

(PS: I cut Xion off before she could read the epilogue because it shall be revealed in the last chapter n___n)


End file.
